Luna Raven
by Luna Raven 1908
Summary: A vampire with no memory of her human life encounter the Cullens and their friends in her search for her past and her future.
1. 01 Love Is A Battlefield

Luna Raven

I was made immortal in 1908 by a man I can't recall now. I don't know why he changed me... I just know he took one bite and the venom spread painfully and as it felt, slowly. When the transformation was complete, I opened my brand new eyes to find another one just like me, except he had golden eyes. This gold eyed vampire told me everything I needed to know about the laws. He also told me I was going to need to feed and suggested I could do as he did.

Yes, that explained the gold eyes...

He was a sad man, looking for a companion to travel with. I had to find the one… the man who turned me. Why did he do it? Was he looking for a companion too, or just a meal? No… he didn't see me as a feast, the golden eyed one said it is hard to stop and easy to kill. This mysterious one just bit and ran. I need to know… I need answers.

I do hope the golden eyed one found his companionship he so wanted. I hope Dr. Carlisle Cullen found happiness…

Love Is A Battlefield

I've been daydreaming again.

"Come back! I'll ditch Ayeka so we can play! Face it, I'm the one he really likes!"

I was watching "Tenchi Muyo In Love 2" and pretending I was Ryoko, the space pirate in love with Tenchi…

Oh, yeah, I forgot- Ayeka doesn't exist in this world. I do imagine the one who gave me this new life looks like Tenchi in the parallel world though… why can't I remember him?

"I sense sadness. Are you thinking about him again?"

"Yes. I can't help it, Icy."

Icy has been my companion for about four years. He was created by my special ability and named after a cartoon character. I may have been in this state since 1908, but I do love modern animation and other things!

The clothing in this time isn't as nice as it was back then, though. I prefer to dress in garments inspired by the era I awakened in, which isn't easy in 2019.

"When are we going to meet your friend?", Icy asked.

"Very soon, dude.", I answered.

Yes, I have picked up modern slang. "Dude" seems to have been around forever though!

"I hope this one isn't as creepy as the other one.", he replied.

Oh, yeah, him…

He cornered me… he and his Guard. This frightened me because I knew and followed the laws of our kind. What did the Volturi want with me?

"Where is he?", Aro demanded. "Where is the one who created you?"

My body may be like stone, but I was shaking! Thankfully, Icy was back at our hideout, safe. "I do not know.", I replied.

What I did know was Aro had an ability- he could read memories and thoughts through touch. I held out my hand so he could see I was speaking the truth. He touched my hand, and after about a minute, he laughed.

"Just like him… sympathetic to the suffering of humans!"

"You see I am not lying, Aro."

He gasped. "Oh, dear. Your oldest memory was when you opened your new immortal eyes. Carlisle was there… but he did not transform you! Am I correct?"

"He did not", I replied. "I have no memory of my creator- his appearance or even his name."

Aro released my hand. "Indeed. You are being truthful. You may go now… back to your… pet.", he said to me. "Send Icy my regards."

"May I ask what you want with my creator?", I asked, knowing I was risking my own existence.

"I have heard stories that he may have a talent. A useful one, unlike yours."

"It's useful to me.", I protested.

Aro laughed again. "Very well.", he said before he and the Guard dashed off.

He knew about Icy, about my ability, and thought it was useless. Oh, well, I guess Icy is safe. I ran back to the hideout to make sure.

When I got to the abandoned cottage, all was well. Icy was napping, looking like a very large cat. He sensed my return, as always, and opened one eye.

"Something happened.", he said to me.

I nodded, then told him of my encounter. Then I realized…

"Damn it! I should have asked who my creator is!", I shouted. "Aro has to know if he is hunting for him!"

"You were scared.", Icy comforted me.

"But what if the Volturi want to kill him? What if he has already been…"

"No", said Icy. "I've never met him, your creator, but I sense he's still alive."

I don't know what I would have done that day without Icy. He's been my rock.

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Icy is named after Ice Bear from the animated series "We Bare Bears". The original character/narrator was transformed in 1908. This is a reference to "Anne Of Green Gables" and the year it was originally published. Unofficial soundtrack- "Evangeline" by Cocteau Twins; from the album "Four Calendar Café" (1993). The chapter title is named after the song by Pat Benatar from the album "Live From Earth" (1983)


	2. 02 Spellbound

Spellbound

I remember nothing of my human life.

I remember nothing of my creator except… I was in love with him.

For originally being what he was, Icy is extremely observant. He can sense when I am sad though I don't cry. He knows when I think of my creator… my beloved; wondering what he looks like… the face of the man who changed me. Oh, it's worse than a blur and it aggravates me so!

Yes, my friend Icy, I am sad. I loved a man who made me immortal and apparently abandoned me in the middle of my transformation. I don't know… maybe the Volturi were after him even back then.

No, that couldn't be…

I opened my eyes, in a brightly colored, heavily wooded forest. It was like all my senses were heightened! Then, I realized my throat was on fire.

"So you're awake."

Before I knew it, I sat up and backed away from the direction of the male voice so fast that I bumped a nearby tree… and knocked it down.

The man raced to me. "It's okay. This is new to you, I know. I have been through it too."

He was a young man, perfect features, perfect blond hair… and an unnatural shade of gold for eyes!

What has he done to me? Do I… have gold eyes too?

"I was hunting and heard your screams.", he said. "When I found you, you were well into your transformation."

Hunting? Transformation? What in heaven's name has happened?

"My name is Carlisle. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.", he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I am…"

I started to introduce myself, but then realized I didn't know who I was!

"Dr. Cullen, I am sorry, but I don't know who I am."

In the meantime, the burning in my throat was getting worse by the minute.

"That is unusual with the change; it could be connected with the obvious injuries you suffered.", he thought out loud.

Not realizing what he said because of the ache in my throat, I spoke. "Please tell me, is this burning in my throat also unusual?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, you are a newborn. That burning you feel is thirst. You need blood to drink."

"Blood?"

My breathing stopped, I quickly realized what I had become. "We're vampires, aren't we?", I asked Carlisle.

He nodded. "You are immortal now."

"I… I have to KILL to stay alive?"

"There is a lot you need to know.", Carlisle replied. "I have discovered our kind do have choices. Whatever you decide, it's best to learn your hunting skills here."

I shakily stood up. How was I going to hunt here? Then I looked down.

My dress… which I'm sure was once very beautiful, was torn and caked with blood. The worst damage was just above my waist, as if I had been impaled. Mentally I wanted to throw up. I wanted to cry. I wanted to know what happened to me!

"It's fine.", said Carlisle. "Your first hunt will most likely be untidy. I can help you get a new dress."

"Thank you.", I managed to say.

Carlisle checked the bloody hole in the dress' bodice. "It appears the one who bit you may have done it to save your life. There are good vampires out there… one of the choices that you have in this existence."

The burning was unbearable. "Show me how to hunt.", I managed to croak out.

Carlisle looked around the forest. "Do you hear them?"

I listened… heightened senses were an understatement! I could hear rustling… it was far away yet with these ears it seemed close by.

"Deer,", I replied, pointing east. "A stray deer, in that direction."

I could hear its heartbeat, its blood running through its veins. Its blood…

My thirst took over and I raced in the direction of the deer. As I ran, Carlisle stayed behind. My perfect hearing picked up on him chuckling. "Her instincts have kicked in!", I could hear him say.

It happened so fast. Before the creature could run, I pinned it and but through its fur and flesh to reach its jugular vein. My teeth were like razors!

Thankfully, it was a quick kill, the deer didn't suffer. Its blood went down my throat so smooth. The burning was easing a little now.

I couldn't recall my life before this day, but this is what I am now…

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Unofficial soundtrack- "I'm Alive" by ELO from the album "Xanadu: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack" (1980) The chapter title is named after the song by Siouxsie And The Banshees from the album "Juju" (1981)


	3. 03 Luna

Luna

It tasted so good. I wanted more.

Luckily, I heard another deer about a mile away, so I went for it. I found it easy to feed. Carlisle was right. My instincts did kick in… but how was I going to do this to humans?

After the second deer, I still wanted more, but didn't want to overdo it. Then, I picked up on a strange, yet familiar scent…

Human!

Now I was afraid. It was a man with a shotgun, most likely also hunting deer, but for its meat, not its blood. I hoped he wouldn't find the two drained out carcasses. I also hoped he didn't see me- the unusual gold eyes (at the time I assumed I had acquired), the bloody dress…

One option was to kill the hunter, but what if there were more?

I was sure where ever I was I didn't need to start a legend of a gold eyed demon in a torn and bloody frock. No, I was not going to take this man's life.

I raced back to where I left Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was still there, now holding a small metal object… a cuff link.

"I did it," I whispered. "there was a human back there, so I came back to warn you. He can't find us! We have to get out of here!"

Carlisle sniffed the air. "He is far away. Do you realize how far you ran?"

"No."

"It was about five miles."

Five miles… in what seemed like seconds?

"The real question is, " Carlisle continued. "how were you able to run from the human's scent?"

"I didn't want stories going around. You know, the gold eyed demon in the torn bloody dress."' I laughed.

Carlisle stared. "Your eyes are not gold."

"They're not? But I thought…"

He fumbled through his pants pocket and took out a chained watch. "This isn't a mirror, but it's shiny enough to do."

I took the watch and looked into the smooth silver case. Sure enough, my eyes were not the same gold as Carlisle's.

Red. A bright red. A demonic crimson red. I gasped in horror.

"the red will tone down in time. ",he explained. "The gold eyes are a result of an animal blood diet. Those who consume human blood keep the red eyes."

He then explained that animal blood is not as appetizing as human blood, but it does make it possible to be around people. This is what I have to say: A crumb is a feast to a starving man.

"There is also another thing you should know- the effects of the sun on our skin.", he continued. "Notice it is cloudy today."

Yes, my first day as a vampire was overcast. I didn't even realize until then that here I was, talking to another vampire, in daytime. "Does the sun burn us?", I asked.

"No. The sun should be out tomorrow, you can see for yourself."

Carlisle handed me the cufflink. "I found this near where you completed your transformation. Does it mean anything to you?", he asked.

I looked at it… shining silver, even shinier than Carlisle's watch, cased around a copper Indian head medallion. This was like brand new, if it had been there for a while, it would have been tarnished or scratched by the elements.

"No, I can't remember anything, but it could be a clue.", I replied.

While holding this cuff link, I felt a wave of energy. This must have belonged to him… my creator, and the energy could only be described as romantic.

"This really makes me certain that the owner of this cuff link changed you to save your life.", said Carlisle.

"But why did he leave me? That is the real question.", I replied.

"We have to move!" Carlisle exclaimed. "A human is one mile away!"

I said nothing as we both dashed off further into the woods. I seemed to run quicker than the doctor.

We got to another area, even deeper in the woods. "We should be safe here," Carlisle declared. "Before it gets completely dark, I'll get you something new to wear. Like you said, you don't want a demonic reputation."

"If I choose to feed off animals, how long will it take to have gold eyes like you?", I asked.

"It depends on the vampire, and his or her determination, I guess."

After the sky started growing dark, Carlisle left to get a dress and "other supplies"- whatever he meant by that. I was left alone with my thoughts. There were so many questions!

I also thought of the cuff link in my hand. Did my creator… I don't know what else to call him… bite me in order to save my life? Or is it possible he was crazed with first and my new life was purely a mistake?

Darkness arrived and the clouds were clearing. Carlisle returned with a navy blue dress trimmed in white lace. "It's not much, but it's the best I could find in the nearby town's church donation bin.", he said. "You may not want to be seen there in that for your safety."

"Good call.", I replied. "Thank you, Carlisle."

The dress was clean, intact, and perfect. Not a bloody mark or rip in it; much better than this ruined one I was wearing. I ran behind some bushes to change.

I looked down as I removed the old dress… it appeared that I had been impaled, there were holes in the front and back, yet not a single scratch on my body. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was going to have to explain this to me.

I could hear him starting a fire in the clearing. "It'll be best to burn the old dress.", he suggested. "If humans were to find it…"

I came out from the bushes in my new clothing. "I agree, but I should keep a small scrap… at least to prove who I am to him."

I started to tear a small square from the tattered dress. "All I can say is to safe guard it until that day comes.", he replied as I tossed the rags into the flame.

Goodbye to my old life… a life I no longer remember.

Carlisle showed me a cross. I jumped, but then quickly realized there was nothing to fear… one of many myths debunked!

We don't sleep. At all.

We are not undead, just simply frozen. It's the best way to describe it.

We have to keep our kind a secret.

Carlisle informed me of the laws… so many laws… and I now have perfect recall of each and every one.

The night was cloudless now, lit up by the full moon. In my human days I would probably be sound asleep, or maybe I was a night owl… who knows? My mysterious human existence… if I knew who I was, I would most likely have to change my name to keep the secret…

"Call me Luna," I proclaimed. "My name is Luna Raven!"

To be continued… I am not giving up!

A/N: Unofficial Soundtrack- "Tuleloits" by Kerli, from the album "Shadow Works" (2019) The chapter title was named after the song by The Smashing Pumpkins from the album "Siamese Dream" (1993)


	4. 04 Diamonds

Diamonds

My name is Luna Raven… I am a newborn vampire.

"That is a peculiar choice of name," Carlisle had said to me. "but this way of life is peculiar itself. I did not choose to be like this."

"You didn't?"

I was shocked at first, but I don't even know if I chose this myself.

"No. I was following in my father's footsteps as a hunter of our kind, and other supernatural beings. Except… he destroyed many innocent people. It was like the Salem Witch Trials in this country. My father was heartless… he claimed to be a man of God, but centuries later, I can say he was more like the demons he sought out."

"Just…how old are you?", I asked the young doctor, afraid of his answer.

"I was born around 1640."

I gasped. This youthful man was over 250 years old.

This was my future, and my past continued to burn in the fire. I was now scared… the world changes, but our kind stay the same.

"I have to relocate every six or seven years, because people would notice my unchanging youth. I have been in Columbus, Ohio, for about three years.", he continued. "It's best to live in places where there is limited sun."

So this man has revived my curiosity- what in heaven's name does the sun do to us?

The night was ending. It was becoming lighter. I was afraid of watching time run out for others- non-vampires- and I was afraid of seeing the sunrise.

"I have an idea," Carlisle piped up. "I didn't change you, but I could kind of adopt you; keep you hidden until your eyes change and you're past the 'newborn phase'…"

"People would notice, Carlisle." I answered, pointing out my black hair (and reason why I chose "Raven" as my surname). "We hardly look related, so I couldn't pass as your sister or anything."

"Yes, that is true… I'd have to think real hand about it. I just miss not having… a family."

I felt bad for him, but my decision was made, the second I saw that mysterious cuff link. "I am sorry. I can't join you… I have to find out who I am and who I was. I need to find him."

Carlisle smiled. "I understand. It sounds to me like you are already bonded to him."

Bonded? Like in marriage? My fears about the vampire who changed me were now starting to subside.

"You'll find that bond, too." I responded. "You could meet her when you least expect it."

The burning in my throat was starting to return. "I'll have to feed again.", I told him.

"That is normal for a newborn.", he said. "It is highly unusual to be so… controlled. I thought I was the only one who could resist human blood."

"Determination can be a powerful thing." I looked to the sky. "I'll hunt as soon as the sun rises."

If it doesn't kill us, I thought.

I could be worried for nothing… Dr. Carlisle Cullen seems to have a pure heart… a soul.

Do our kind have souls? We must, or Carlisle wouldn't be able to hold a cross… I wouldn't even be able to look at the holy symbol.

The lavender sky morphed into a pale yellow. It was close… I won't be afraid. I trust Carlisle.

I was starting to see a frame of diamonds around my vision. This was the best way I could describe it at the time. The sun had risen, and Carlisle's face and hands were sparkling. I looked down at my own hands…

"Wow!", I cried out. "Now I see what you mean about avoiding the sun!"

Carlisle nodded. I have to be careful. Oh… I hope I'll be able to hunt without scaring the deer with this… shimmering!

"I have to return to Columbus.", Carlisle finally said. "Will you be okay, Luna?"

"Yes.", I answered. "I have all the basic information I need, and anything else, I'll learn along the way."

Deep down I was scared, but I knew I had to go alone. I extended my right hand, still sparkling from the sun's rays. "I'll never forget what you have done for me, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I declared as we shook hands. "May we meet again in the future… with our mates."

"It's a promise.", he replied.

I did have one more question for him. "Where are we now? I know this isn't Columbus…"

I knew this because Carlisle seemed to have more sense to not procure clothing meant for the poor in a town he called home.

"We are near Asheville, North Carolina.", he said. "I hope this is a clue. Till we meet again, Luna Raven!"

"Farewell, my friend."

Carlisle left and I was alone now.

The sunrise was so bright… the large orange orb still rising… more brilliant than I imagined it was like in my human life.

This was my first sunrise as a vampire.

I felt bad that I couldn't go back with Carlisle, even under the guise of a relative, but the cuff link was really my only clue… my only hope. The location of my transformation could also be a clue, but as fast as vampires move, I had a feeling it was going to be a dead end.

I said a wish to the stars, now faded by the sun.

May Carlisle's loneliness end. May he find a companion… a soulmate.

I'll always be grateful for the information he gave me. He did not change me, therefore he had no responsibility for my actions, but he didn't like to see anyone get killed, even those considered criminals by this… Volturi. I had hoped to never come across them (hope that later dashed away…)

I went on to hunt that day, hoping I would not startle the creatures with my glimmering skin.

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Unofficial Soundtrack- "Coming back To Life" by Pink Floyd, from the album "The Division Bell" (1994). "Roses In The Snow" by Nico, from the album "The Marble Index" (1968).

The chapter's title was named for the song by Rihanna from the album "Unapologetic" (2012).


	5. 05 Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

I was lost in thought when… the sound of Lacuna Coil was on blast all of a sudden.

"ICY!"

"Sorry, Luna!", he cried as he quickly turned the volume down. "I forgot again!"

It's a good thing vampires don't get migraines. Icy is cool, he loves the modern Goth rock just as I do, but he really needs to watch the volume when disconnecting his headphones. I like to lay low, and the track "Trip The Darkness" at full volume would have the opposite effect.

I feel burdened… have so for nearly a century. Make a promise, keep a promise; and I haven't been able to do it yet…

The year was 1920 and I was a newborn no more. There were a few slip-ups (I consumed human blood- nobody's perfect!) but I finally got my mind set to stick with what is now called a "vegetarian" diet and my eyes turned gold. I was so proud of myself… and considered seeking out Carlisle, but changed my mind, hoping he had found what he desired.

Over the years, I continued acquiring clothing through "poor boxes". The actual poor deserved better than such outdated clothes, which suited me better anyway. I found that I could sew and redesign the dresses. I was upcycling before anyone even created the term!

Carlisle had told me about gifted vampires, he got the privilege of meeting a few in his 250-plus years… maybe my gift was fashion design, I laughed to myself.

There were no new clues on my past or my creator.

I would spend hours like a statue imagining what he looks like. For some reason, possibly because of the Indian head cuff link, I picture him with long dark hair, maybe even longer than my own.

Since my eyes changed to a more "normal" shade, I contemplated taking the cuff link to a jeweler, even if just to find out when it was made. What stopped me was the fear of someone offering me money to sell it and not taking "no" for an answer. I didn't want to kill anymore humans… three over a twelve year span was plenty. This treasure is not for sale, no matter how old and valuable it could be. This is all I have of him and it stays with me until I find him!

I was starting to understand Carlisle's loneliness. There was no one to celebrate with in 1915 when I could see the red fading from my irises. I thought about seeking out other nomads to travel with, but could they understand and/or accept my choices?

I didn't want to kill anymore humans. While the blood had a richer taste, the lives some of these people choose to live is rather disgusting. Human nature sucks- then and now. They suck the lives out of each other; I question whether or not certain ones even have souls.

I had set up a homebase in a long abandoned mansion outside of Elkins, West Virginia. Maybe "mansion" was an exaggeration, but it was like a mansion to me. I was drawn to this region and the house seemed like it was also frozen in 1908 like me.

I would stay motionless in a part of the house with no windows during the day, then come out when the humans retired for the night. One day I overheard kids outside saying the house was haunted by Gypsies.

No, not Gypsies, I thought, just an odd, pretty little vampire!

One room in the house looked like it had been made just for me. All the furniture was covered in white sheets and dust, just like in the other rooms, but there was something about the room. It was a little girl's bedroom. Dolls lined the shelves… beautiful dolls I would kill for… bad choice of words.

Speaking of dresses, this girl's closet was full of them! I admit to trying each and every one of them on, most were a bit small but a couple of them fit loosely. I decided to take those, but not wear then until I relocated… and avoided starting rumors of a "Gypsy ghost" , but relocating meant leaving this beautiful place, sadly.

I couldn't figure out why the family would leave nearly everything. Maybe the girl married and was using the house was storage.

My focus on what could have happened was broken one night, when a strange doll caught my eye. In all the time I spent in that room, I had never seen this one before. She wasn't like the others dressed in pastel colors. She was in red and black with her long blonde hair hanging straight while her shelfmates wore tight curls.

This doll caught my attention. I wondered if I ever had one like her as a child.

Her… not it. I could feel like she had a soul.

Call me odd… I don't care.

"I wonder if your owner named you Rapunzel.", I spoke to the doll. "Have you met your prince yet? I think I met mine, but I can't remember him."

I looked at her… her blue eyes in particular. No… her name wasn't Rapunzel.

"Sasha.", I uttered without thinking.

All of a sudden, the lone lit candle went out. There was no wind and even if there had been, the windows in that room were sealed and covered in white sheets, just like the house's furnishings. Maybe this house was haunted, I thought to myself.

"I mean no harm", I announced while relighting the candle. What I saw next made me gasp.

She was gone… the doll was gone!

I picked up the candleholder and looked around. A tall female shadow stood on the opposite side of the room. I thought immediately she was a ghost… a ghost named Sasha.

"I can leave if you wish.", I said to her. "Accept my apology for intruding."

"This is not my home. You owe me nothing." She stared at me with the same blue eyes as the doll.

She resembled the doll… the long blonde hair, the eyes, the dress… could it be?

"I have been watching over my three daughters. You remind me of them. The eyes.", she said to me with a Slovakian accent.

The eyes? "Sasha, are your daughters the same as me?", I asked her.

Sasha nodded. "They are also immortal. I changed them… and I protected them from my crime."

This woman was a criminal?

"May I ask what your crime was?", I inquired.

"I created an immortal child… made him as I was… as you are now. He and I were executed, burned."

Now I understood. Children turned into vampires are frozen, mentally and physically. A child would not know right from wrong. A child too young to understand would be a menace and a threat to our existence… just imagine that wild child as a newborn vampire!

"My three daughters were left alone by my actions.", continued Sasha. "I have a request, if you ever… no, when you meet them- please tell Tanya, Katrina, and Irina how proud of them I am, and that Vasilli and I have found peace."

"Yes, if I can, I will do this for you, Sasha.", I quickly answered.

The woman smiled. "Thank you so much. They're not alone anymore, but I worry about them, especially my Irina."

A mother's love… I'm sure my own mother was the same way. I wish I could remember them… my mother and father.

"I have merely used this child's plaything as a vessel. When I leave, it will no longer be linked to my soul.", she said.

I nodded. "You can rest. I'll see that they know."

"You're so kind. I knew you were the one…"

Sasha slowly faded away. The doll reappeared in mid-air and fell to the floor.

I made a promise and I will keep it. Poor Sasha. Poor Vasilli.

The laws are there for a reason, but execution by fire? I was still new at this so maybe I just didn't understand that part.

I was frozen at whatever age I was in 1908, but I think I may have grown up a little that day.

I also realized I was beginning to discover I had a special ability…

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Unofficial Soundtrack- "Trip The Darkness" by Lacuna Coil, from the album "Dark Adrenaline" (2012); "The Lacemaker I" by This Mortal Coil, from the album "Blood" (1991). The chapter title is named after the song by Elton John, from the album "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" (1973).


	6. 06 Heartache Every Moment

Heartache Every Moment

My name is Luna Raven, and apparently I am a gifted vampire.

Years passed, and I was yet to find Sasha's beloved daughters. It was agonizing and aggravating. I was afraid to approach the red eyed vampires, because they could see me as an anomaly. I couldn't be around humans, because their blood was tempting. I didn't have Icy with me at that time, so I was alone to overthink… a lot.

By the year 2000, I had relocated about forty times. I saw the world without a single plane ticket, my quick vampire feet took me wherever I wanted. I loved Helsinki and Tokyo most of all. These cities awakened my love of Goth culture (appropriate, huh?) and anime… my personal favorite anime was Sailor Moon… she even had a kitty named Luna! Anything goes in cities like these.

Like I mentioned earlier, I discovered the possibility of being gifted. While Sasha never reappeared, I did encounter several more departed vampires, the majority of them having fallen at the hands of the Volturi.

One in particular, a man named Lukas, told me I would not be solitary for much longer. I had hoped this meant I would reunite with my creator. The other spirits seemed to make predictions as well, but no offense to them and their resting souls, Lukas made the most "out there" claims that actually came true. He visited frequently, over a three year span, through a doll, just like Sasha and the others, except dressed as a fairytale prince. It stopped when I asked what his crime was in the eyes of the Volturi.

"I knew too much…", he replied, before screaming and destroying his own vessel. It was a frightening sight and it saddened me. I wish I hadn't asked him… this made me think that my gift just may be a curse. I wished I could make it stop.

Necromancy: the ability to communicate with the dead and foretell the future.

This was my gift… lost souls tortured by the Volturi speak to me. They're frightened… they know things.

One night was different. One of these spirits is not like the others…

I was back at the abandoned house in West Virginia. The year was 2015… the house only had people live there briefly, just long enough to do restoration and prevent it from crumbling. The girl's items were cleared from the one bedroom, which made me want to cry. I still liked being there though, even nearly a century later, even if the rooms were now empty- no furniture, no protective sheets, not even dust. I didn't care… until a cold chill went through me.

Unusual, since I haven't felt temperature for as long as I can remember.

"Who is there?", I asked.

Silence, but the coldness remained. Then… laughing.

"Who are you? I can't read your identity!", I demanded as the laughing continued.

"Poor girl. Poor lovesick girl. Do you really think he wanted to change you?", a woman's voice replied in-between laughter.

This was not like my other encounters. I never had cold chills. The spirits always showed themselves, using a doll as a vessel, but there were none in the house. This mad woman was not going to appear.

"What do you know about the one who changed me?", I asked her.

"I know he couldn't stand you. You were just a snack to him."

Her laughing was non-stop… I wanted her to have a physical presence just so I could break her head off, assuming she was ever a vampire to begin with…

"I told him not to do it. I tried to save you, but he was just so thirsty."

More laughing.

"I don't believe you.", I finally uttered. "I know what I feel… you wouldn't be laughing like a damn hyena if you were being truthful. You would be showing your face of better yet have him find me and tell me himself!"

I stepped to the center of the empty room. The laughing stopped. The coldness subsided.

"That was what I thought." Now I was the one laughing.

In the back of my mind, however, I feared this spirit was telling the truth.

Don't over think, Luna, I thought to myself.

Lukas told me I wouldn't be alone much longer. He predicted other things- when the house would become vacant once again, what days were perfect for hunting, and insignificant events like my finding a cute dress… but his prediction about finding a companion was major. I would not be solitary much longer.

If the mad spirit was correct though, it would not matter. Carlisle told me there was no way for a vampire to end his or her existence alone. The sure way to do it was by breaking the laws, threatening to expose our presence to the humans. The Volturi would step in and be judge, jury, and ultimately executioner. I would do what I had to…

I do believe the mad spirit is lying. She is a coward. Carlisle's father, the demon hunter, would have a field day with her. She is exactly what he hunted in life… a demon.

"Do you believe her, Luna Raven?", a male voice said.

I was on the defense. "And who are you?", I asked again, not seeing anyone.

Huh, I thought. Maybe the house was haunted by Gypsies… maybe the dolls kept the evil spirits away…

"Look down, by the stairway.", he instructed.

I did as he said. There was a white teddy bear sitting on the floor. This was more like how Sasha, Lukas, and the other deceased vampires appeared to me… except a "human" form did not materialize and this spirit's name did not pop in my mind.

He was different…

"I am a friend, Luna."

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: The character "Luna" was NOT named for the cat in Sailor Moon. Her name comes from Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) and Raven (Teen Titans; Teen Titans Go!)

Don't bother looking up Lukas in Twilight character guides… he is an original creation.

Unofficial Soundtrack- "Desert Song" by My Chemical Romance, from the album "Life On The Murder Scene" (2006). Chapter title comes from the song by H.I.M., from the album "Deep Shadows And Brilliant Highlights" (2001)


	7. 07 Trip The Darkness

Trip The Darkness

I stared at the toy bear.

"I am a friend, Luna.", he spoke without moving his stitched mouth.

"How are you talking to me?", I questioned him.

"I am communicating through our minds."

"Telepathy.", I nodded. "Were you a vampire in life?"

"I don't know what or who I was in life, Luna.", he replied. "All I know is I feel like I need a shave."

I laughed. This spirit was different, he didn't seem… tormented; like he had suffered at the hands of the Volturi. I did not believe he lived as a vampire.

"I wish I knew what to say.", I finally told him. "I never talked to a bear before, so I have no idea what it's like to be so… furry."

His laughing stopped. "That one spirit… she lies. I don't know how I know this, but you have to trust me Luna, even looking the way I do."

"Yes, I know that hyena is lying.", I stated.

Then a strange feeling came over me. What if…?

It was unlikely, but I did it anyway. I took the cuff link form my handbag and showed it to the bear. "This may be a weird question, but does this mean anything to you?"

He took the cuff link with his furry paws and looked at it carefully. Seeing a toy bear so serious was just adorable. Miss Sakaki from "Azumanga Daioh" would be giddy and blushing from such cuteness!

My intuition was correct, going by the lack of emotion as he stared at the cuff link. "I'm sorry," he finally replied. "it doesn't ring a bell for me personally."

"I'm not surprised, but I thought I would ask."

The bear handed the cuff link back to me. "I did pick up on energy from that object though. It's just not connected to me."

"Oh?", I replied, my curiosity awakened.

"Whoever the owner is… has great love for you."

I placed the cuff link back in my handbag. "I believe he was the one who changed me. He abandoned me as I went through transformation, for some reason."

I then explained everything about vampirism to my new furry friend. It took all night, and by sunrise, the bear clearly looked tired, a feeling I haven't had in over a century.

"It's strange.", he commented. "To your knowledge, you and this Carlisle are the only ones who live off of animal blood…"

"Unless he found his mate. He has a lot of control. I wish I could say the same…"

His eyes showed horror. "You've had human blood?"

I nodded. "There were no animals to feed off of, at least none I would drink from. There was a lone hiker, and I was running on empty, so thirst took over."

"Wow.", he said.

"It's not good though! I killed a man and was frightened out of my mind that his body would be found. If I had exposed our existence, it would be all over."

"But you avoided trouble."

"Yes, luckily.", I replied. "I laid low, then overheard the town's people talk. The did find the body, but concluded he was killed by an animal."

"Please don't take this personal, Luna. In a way it was true; you fed off of animals, have eyes like a cat…", he then yawned. "… eyes like a cat… I think I need a nap. I have a strange favor to ask."

"Okay.", I answered, not knowing what he wanted.

"May I sleep on your lap? You told me how you can remain motionless for a time…"

I agreed, and sat down in a dark corner of the room. He followed (a walking toy bear, speaking telepathically… so cute!) and curled up in my lap.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Cold, but comfortable."

Within 30 seconds he was asleep, just like a kitten.

I feared this bear would not wake up… that this spirit's soul would depart just as the others had. There was something about him. I did not go completely into statue mode as he slept, occasionally stroking his soft plush fur; I could swear I saw his body move as if he were breathing, but he was a toy. He had no lungs! He was just like me, except I didn't sleep. No, I told myself, the breathing was just an illusion.

The bear needed to be called something other than "the bear". He had no memory, just like me when my transformation completed. I renamed myself "Luna".

Luna… Sailor Moon… Artemis?

No, while this guy had white fur, he was a bear, not a cat.

A bear… polar bear… ice bear…

I had recently watched a new cartoon called "We Bare Bears", there was a character named Ice Bear. He was the youngest of three bears who kind of adopted each other, but he was also the most unique… just like this guy snoozing away in my lap…

He woke up about six hours later. "Hey.", I said to him. "Have a nice nap?"

He nodded at me.

"I was sure you would leave like the others did… go back to the other side.", I told him.

"No, I can't do that.", he replied. "I have a feeling I need to be by your side, Luna."

I smiled. "Well, then, you need a name. What do you think of the name Icy?"

"Icy?"

"Yeah, as in a cartoon character I like named Ice Bear, but 'Icy", where it's different."

"Icy…" he sat there, clearly in thought. "It's cute. I kind of like it!"

Icy got up from my lap and raised his arms. "I'm Icy!"

I cheered. "Now I have another question for you, Icy."

"Give it to me!", he answered.

"How would you like to come with me, to meet Carlisle, to find my creator, to be my traveling companion?"

Icy nodded. "I'd love to! Let's go!"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "We do have to make a special stop though."

"Oh?", he asked.

"Yeah. We either have to go to India or Africa. I have the urge to kill a hyena…"

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Luna referred to an anime series called 'Azumanga Daioh' (2003). The character 'Miss Sakaki' (or Sakaki-San in the original Japanese version) was a tall quiet girl who adored all things cute, but in secrecy. Her classmates thought of her as a 'lone wolf' or 'scary' at first, until she came out of her shell. It is one of my favorite anime shows, along with Sailor Moon.

So now it is revealed what Icy is… but could there be more to him? How will other vampires react to him?

Unofficial Soundtrack: I went for a more subdued one this time…

"Watashitachi Ni Naritakute" (Wanting To Be Together With You), "Starlight Ni Kisu Shite" (Kiss The Starlight) and "Heart Moving" by Tetsuya Komoro, Takanori Arisawa, and Nakanishi Yasuharu, from the album "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Supers: Orgel Fantasia" (1995).

Chapter title comes from the song by Lacuna Coil, from the album "Dark Adrenaline" (2012). In case you haven't figured it out, this is Icy's unofficial theme song!


	8. 08 Run To The Sun

Run To The Sun

My gift is evolving.

As Icy took one of his many naps in a wooded area (I'd swear he was a cat in life), I was left to many contemplations. What will Carlisle think of my necromancer ability and my friendship with Icy?

Four years had passed since the cutie came into my life. I quickly realized we shared a love of Goth rock, with one exception: I preferred the 1980's while he would rather play more recent tracks.

Icy and I worked together on a retractable system (similar to seat belts), making him appear to be a ordinary backpack when out among humans. After running into Aro, I didn't like to leave Icy alone too much… even though he implied my friend is in no danger. I will not take that chance.

The demonic hyena, as she came to be known, has not re-emerged since that night. I suspect Icy could have some kind of "warding" ability, but he is not a vampire. While she has not made herself known again, I do feel like she is stalking me from a distance.

I have tried to locate Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his last known address was in Forks, Washington. A caretaker of his property told me that he and his family moved.

His family…

Carlisle was not alone. I was overjoyed.

It was likely that the coven had to relocate and change their names… I'll have to get over my fear of the red-eyed vampires, I guess… if I want to get any information…

"Help me, young one.", a female voice said faintly.

I turned to the direction of the voice, a woman dressed all in black appeared from nowhere.

There was no doll present… no vessel. She just appeared.

Once again I knew her name without thinking.

"Didyme."

"You are a gifted one. I wish I could have said the same."

"Why are you appearing to me?", I asked. "How are you appearing? There is no vessel here…"

"That is not important.", Didyme cried. "He is power hungry… he will kill… he has killed. He has made my lover suffer… he scares me…"

"Who? Did the Volturi do this to you?"

"Your mate… he is gifted. He is evading the Guard's tracker with his mind. Your mate will find you…"

With that, Didyme vanished.

He will find me…

I stood there for a time, until Icy had woken up and found me.

"I sense something has happened, Luna.", he said to me.

"Yes, I think it has my friend."

He unleashed the straps from his wrist and leg bands, then climbed onto my back. I connected the straps.

"It was another one, wasn't it?", asked Icy.

"Yeah," I replied. "No vessel this time, and this one seemed more tormented than any of them."

Sasha told me she was at peace, as was Vasilli.

Lukas was keeping a secret, and it was eating at him from beyond the grave; but Didyme…

I sensed betrayal of the worst kind.

Just then, my nose picked up on a familiar scent. A mixture… of human blood and venom.

I ran behind a tree, which was probably futile.

"Red eyes.", I whispered to Icy.

"Luna, you need to get over this fear of the red eyes."

"Don't you think I know that?", I scolded him. "If I approach them, you have to act like a toy and sit there. It'll be hard enough with my gold eyes as it is!"

"Fine. You may be able to ask them about Carlisle's coven.", he replied. "Let's rock."

"Here goes."

I took a needless deep breath and ran after the scent.

"I'll never get used to a vampire's speed!", he yelled.

"Shush, Icy! Otherwise, I'll change my mind!", I hissed.

Finally I reached a point where I could see a man and woman. Sure enough, they were vampires; both had pale blonde hair and the red eyes.

"Hello there!", I called out to them.

"…another one?", the woman asked.

"Charlotte, we shouldn't be rude. She could be a friend of Jasper's… look at her eyes!", the man said.

I stepped closer to them. "My name is Luna, and this is…"

Uh-oh.

I stopped myself and quickly saved face. "…this is a great day to be hunting, isn't it?"

"Yes it is.", the man answered. "I'm Peter, and this is Charlotte."

Peter seemed friendly while Charlotte was clearly not happy to see me. I could tell she was possessive of her mate, and had an issue with my eyes. She had nothing to worry about when it came to either one: I had my own man to be concerned about, and the gold eyes showed I was not a competitor in their quest for human blood.

"I don't mean to be so harsh.", said Charlotte. "It's just that I don't understand your unconventional way of life. We just returned from visiting a friend of Peter's, and Jasper made that same choice. His mate convinced him to; an odd lady, that Alice is."

"Oh?", I was puzzled. Were "vegetarian" vampires more common that I thought?

"The whole coven lives like that. Even the special one- Renesmee.", Peter replied.

"The special one?"

"Yes, she is half vampire, half human, born thirteen years ago to a human mother. She is Jasper's niece.", Charlotte chimed in.

Time for the million dollar question. "Can I ask a question?"

Peter nodded.

"Do you think your friend Jasper knows a man named Carlisle Cullen?"

Both Charlotte and Peter's crimson eyes grew large. "Carlisle is the leader of that coven.", Peter quickly answered.

"I told you so!", Icy butted in telepathically.

I would take care of him later… but it was true. Carlisle had found what he was looking for.

"It's a rather large coven.", Peter continued. "There are eight vampires, all gold eyes, the special one, and a shapeshifter… he protects Renesmee. She and her protector were not there when we visited though."

A large family… Carlisle had a large family.

"Didn't you hear about the Cullens' confrontation with the Volturi thirteen years ago?", asked Charlotte.

"No, I was keeping to myself.", I responded. "I last saw Carlisle 111 years ago after my transformation."

"Carlisle changed you?", she inquired.

"No he didn't, but he told me what I needed to know in order to survive."

This wasn't about me, though…

"What was the confrontation about?"

Peter explained. "The Volturi claimed that Edward Cullen and his mate Bella created an immortal child."

"And that child was this… Rini May?", I laughed, but was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but it is such a unique name!"

"Everyone calls her 'Nessie'.", said Charlotte. "And she is not an immortal child. In fact, she is not even a child anymore."

"She became fully grown six years ago, and has not aged since.", Peter added.

This talk of immortal children made me think of Sasha and Vasilli. I wish I had known the Cullens were being accused of that very same crime.

"Where are they now?", I asked. "I'd like to visit and meet Carlisle's family."

"They're in Alaska now.", Charlotte replied, the tone in her voice also saying 'yes, go and leave us'.

Peter gave her a look. "They don't live far from Denali, there is also a second coven they're close with."

Wow, Carlisle has a huge extended family! Will he even remember me?

"We should go now.", Charlotte said bluntly.

"Of course.", I replied kindly. "It was nice meeting both of you… and thank you."

They rushed off. I waited until I was sure they couldn't hear me.

"Icy."

"Yes, Enchantress Luna?"

"If you EVER do that again, I will dress you like one of those American girl dolls, take you to the toy store, and parade you in front of all the cute girl teddy bears! Get my drift?", I declared.

"I understand.", Icy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven!"

I couldn't stay mad at Icy; besides, I am going to see my friend Carlisle and meet his family!

"Do you need a nap before we head to Alaska?", I asked him.

"I think I'm good for a while, Luna.", he answered.

"Then crank up the tunes, we're going on a trip!", I cheered.

I began running as Icy set our MP3 player to the H.I.M. playlist.

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

Alternate scene- "It's Coming"

"I see her. A weird girl in a frilly dress… like one of porcelain dolls. Red satin, lace trim, and an embroidered cupcake on the collar. She has dark hair… wearing clip-on red hair extensions. She's traveling with someone… I can't see him or her but I can see she has… gold eyes!"

"She's like us?"

"Okay, that's enough psychic fun for now, Alice."

"Carlisle knows her. He forgets that I can read his mind."

"I wonder who her companion is. Could it be another wolf?"

"A vampire and a dog? You wouldn't catch me doing that!"

"Oh, Rosalie, you know Jacob has grown on you…"

A/N: "It's Coming" was written in the early stages of story development.

Unofficial Soundtrack- "Buried Alive By Love" by H.I.M., from the album "Love Metal" (2003). Chapter title is named after the song by Erasure, from the album "I Say, I Say, I Say" (1994)


	9. 09 Nothing Natural

Nothing Natural

I ran.

I ran through Wyoming, across state lines in Idaho, only stopping for Icy to sleep.

We were traveling to Alaska, current home of the Cullen family. Wow… I knew Carlisle would find his mate, but a whole family; and here I was still looking for the owner of that cuff link. I still imagined he is Native American, a much better description of the "Indians" in my opinion, because they occupied the land first. Icy still says the man is out there. Didyme said he would find me.

Didyme… who could have betrayed her?

She said her lover suffered by her death… vampires bond permanently. Her lover…

I wonder if he was someone in her coven, turned her in to the Volturi for a crime she didn't commit.

Didyme appeared again later, this time while in Idaho, and one of Icy's naps.

"Can you give me more information, please?", I asked her.

"He was afraid… my brother didn't want him to leave.", she whispered. "Power… being looked at as a God… but he fears a shield, yet he wants this shield, just like he wants the one with the sight!"

"You don't have to be afraid, Didyme.". I said to her.

"Your mate… the one who changed you… he is still running from the tracker. He confuses the tracker, I see his success will continue."

"Do you still see him catching up to me?"

"Yes, as does your peculiar companion, your protector.", she replied before vanishing abruptly.

She was cryptic in her messages, but I now knew her brother was the one who betrayed her… and he was still alive.

All of a sudden, the familiar coldness returned. The laughter reached my ears once again. I growled as an ominous wind blew through the trees.

"She is a liar and a user.", the hyena howled. "Stop looking for my husband. We are married, even beyond death!"

"Yeah, I'm sure.", I replied sarcastically. "You are no more married to him than I am."

She continued laughing.

"And stop that damn laughing!", I shouted. "It just shows how weak and pathetic you are!"

"Answer me this… did you use Dr. Cullen too?", she snickered.

"All you did just now was admit to stalking me.", I said. "You hide, yet you can't stop watching me."

"Stay away from him or…"

"HEY!"

I turned to find Icy had awoken. He stood there emotionless in appearance, but there was anger in his eyes.

"Begone.", he simply said.

The mad woman's laughter turned to screaming. Her presence dissipated.

I was more curious now about Icy's power.

"Are you alright, Luna?", he asked.

"I have to find him, Icy!", I exclaimed. "She may go away once and for all when I do."

"If not there is always an exorcism!", he giggled. "It may sound funny, but I didn't mean it as a joke."

I looked at him. "Find someone in service to God that knows of the existence of vampires, then! Oh, yeah, the Volturi will just LOVE that!", I retorted.

I laid down on my back, not even thinking whether or not my clothes would get dirty. True, I shouldn't be angry at Icy, but…

There were no "buts" about it. I shouldn't make him feel like he is to blame.

"Are you going to hunt hyenas again?", he asked. "I need to know if I need nose plugs."

Recalling the foul scent of those creatures, the even worse taste of their blood… ugh. Never again. How does any human deal with that smell, whether it's in one of their native countries or in a zoo?

"No way! Gross."

I stood up quickly. "We're still going to Alaska. The Canadian border isn't that far."

So we resumed our travel… through British Columbia, into the Yukon Territory, stopping once to hunt and for Icy to sleep. Again, I'd swear he was a cat, a gifted cat who could scare off that crazed hyena.

We finally reached Alaska; the area where the Cullens lived was in the center of the state. It would not be much longer.

"I'm nervous, Icy. Do you think they'll like me… even with all my quirks?"

"I'm sure they will, Luna. After all, you eat the same things!", he replied. "Not so sure about me, though."

"Yeah… I'll have to explain you to them, so no funny movements, okay?"

"Got it."

There was a large house in the distance. I thought the one in West Virginia was huge, but this was literally a mansion!

This had to be the Cullens' home. For as many people in the coven as Peter and Charlotte had claimed there was, they would have to have lots of rooms for each person to have his or her own space.

Even from far away, I could see a spiky, dark haired girl step outside. She looked in my direction, with eyes the same shade of gold as Carlisle's.

"Hey there!", the girl waved.

She dashed over. "You've kept us waiting!", she said cheerfully. "What took you so long, Luna?"

How did she know my name? Carlisle had no way of knowing I would be coming. I stood there shocked.

"I'm Alice, Carlisle's adopted daughter."

She extended out her hand. "It's great to finally meet you!"

I shook her hand. "Same here. Did he tell you about me?"

Alice laughed. "Oh, no. I had a vision of your arrival!"

Vision… she's a psychic!

Alice looked around. "My vision showed you had someone with you, but I couldn't see who it was. You're not traveling with a werewolf are you?"

A werewolf? She must be joking… but it was obvious she picked up on Icy. No sense in lying…

"Is she here, honey?"

A man came out from the house. He had medium blonde hair and the same golden eyes.

"Yes, Jasper!", Alice called out.

Jasper… the one Peter and Charlotte spoke of.

"Come on, Luna!", said the psychic vampire standing before me. "We've all been waiting to meet you!"

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Unofficial Soundtrack- "Obscured" by The Smashing Pumpkins, from the album "Pisces Iscariot" (1994). "Jealousy" by 'Jem and the Holograms', from the animated series "Jem" a.k.a. "Jem And The Holograms" (1985);no known official soundtrack album release at the time of this writing. Chapter title is named after the song by Lush, from the album "Spooky" (1992).


	10. 10 Youth Without Youth

Youth Without Youth

I am finally meeting Carlisle's family.

My impressions so far: Alice is very… perky; I mean that in a good way. Somehow she knew I was coming even though we didn't know each other five minutes earlier. Special abilities are so mysterious… she predicts things while I speak to the dead.

Her mate Jasper, on the other hand, seems like he has experienced torment in his life. I can confidently assume the Volturi are not involved, being that he still lives. Even with that vibe I get from him, I also feel a calmness by just standing in the same room as him.

Once inside the massive home, there were six more vampires to greet me.

Emmett reminded me of a pro-wrestler. I know that sounds funny, but he is the most muscular of the group and that is the only way I can describe him. Rosalie, his mate, is just the opposite; very lady like. She reminds me of one of those Barbie dolls made for adult collectors.

"Where is the dog?", she asked me.

Huh? Alice questioned me about a werewolf, and now this?

Edward, the tall copper haired man, also seemed to have some emotional baggage, but not as much as Jasper. Edward also had an aura of pure bliss around him; I had a feeling it was due to his mate Bella. Bella appeared tomboyish to me, unlike the other females here.

Carlisle hadn't changed, and his mate Esme was pretty much the type of woman I envisioned him with.

"Renesmee and Jake will be back next week.", said Edward. "You can meet them then. They're back in Washington visiting his family, and his pack-mates."

"Pack-mates?", I questioned.

Emmett nodded. "Jacob is a shapeshifter. He turns into a wolf."

"I assumed you were traveling with one of them because I saw someone with you, just not who.", Alice chimed in.

"Alice's gift has limitations. She has only been a human and a vampire, so she can only see visions of those who are either.", Edward explained. "She can't see the wolves because she's never been one or…"

"…or a toy bear who walks and talks telepathically?"

I unfastened the backpack straps and removed Icy from my back. Icy waved at them; the Cullens stared in amazement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Icy!"

"I can't hear him.", said Esme.

"Me neither.", added Jasper.

This wasn't really a surprise to me until…

"I can hear him.", Edward finally uttered. "His name is Icy. He is the companion Alice couldn't see, isn't he?"

Icy nodded. "Oh, he's good. I like him.", he replied.

"My husband hears thoughts, except mine, most of the time.", Bella added. "I'm a shield. That is my gift."

Oh, my…

"He fears a shield… yet wants it, just like he wants the one with the sight!"

Didyme's words haunted me. Edward looked at me strange; I feared he could read what I was thinking. I tried to clear my mind… this was not appropriate discussion with people I just met; besides, what are the odds that Bella Cullen is the shield and her sister-in-law has the sight that Didyme's brother wants?

"So… anyone else have special abilities?", I awkwardly asked.

"I… I can read and manipulate the emotions of others.", Jasper replied.

That explained the calmness I feel being around him.

"Have you found him yet? Or any clues to who you were?", Carlisle asked me.

I shook my head. "No clues at all. I still have the cuff link. Icy thinks he is still out there."

"You must forgive me.", Carlisle replied. "I only recently told my family about you after Alice had her vision."

"Then you all must forgive me for not being aware of your confrontation with the Volturi thirteen years ago. If I had known, I would have supported you!", I cried.

"We got through it, though one didn't make it out alive.", Bella said. "The Volturi executed our cousin Irina."

Irina.

I had to ask, though I was afraid to.

"Did she have sisters named Tanya and Katrina, by any chance?"

"Yes, though Katrina prefers to be called Kate.", answered Emmett. "Call her Katrina and she'll shock you. Literally."

I fell to my knees. "Oh, no."

Irina was dead. Sasha was most worried for her… and with good reason. Was this because I didn't get her message to her daughters quick enough?

"It wasn't your fault, Luna.", said Edward.

"What are you talking about, dear?", Bella asked him.

"She has a message for Tanya and Kate… from their mother."

They all gasped.

"I didn't know how to seek them out. I… I stayed away from other vampires. I feared them!", I explained. "The red eyes don't understand our choices."

"You'll be glad to know the Denali coven are also 'vegetarians'.", replied Rosalie. "It's understandable, but you are not alone."

"Will they hate me?"

"I don't think so.", Carlisle answered. "The deaths of Sasha and Vasilli affected them a great deal, even if they didn't know of the child until just before the execution, but they knew what their mother did was wrong."

"You should tell them. I feel that Irina got the message from their mother directly.", suggested Icy.

"I agree with Icy.", Edward replied, with his family looking puzzled.

"I really wish I could hear him!", said Alice.

"The Denalis do not live far from here; it's not only the two surviving sisters though…", Esme began to tell me about the Cullens' "cousins".

Kate recently married her mate Garrett. She wanted to have the "princess for a day" feeling, just like Rosalie has apparently had multiple times, marrying and re-marrying Emmett over the years.

Garrett was a proud patriot, changed around the time of the Revolutionary War. He was left for dead in battle, and in those days, our kind would feast on the dying soldiers. He sounds like a living U.S. history book!

Tanya was without a mate, she had shown unrequited interest in Edward over the years. The Cullens had never resided in Alaska until now for that reason. Tanya finally accepted that Bella was the one for Edward, and all was well. She was also the one who introduced her sisters to the "vegetarian" lifestyle, years before meeting Carlisle.

Finally, there are Carmen and Eleazar.

Eleazar used to be part of the Volturi Guard. The Cullens wouldn't say anymore about them. Part of me was afraid because of the Volturi connection, but the other part senses that they have a good reason for not telling me, like they want me to see for myself.

I trust the Cullens.

"I need to meet the Denali coven.", I declared. "I made a promise to Sasha."

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

Deleted scene- "Soldier Of Destruction?"

(There was no certain part it was intended for; it does take place before Luna and Icy meet the Cullens. It is in its original "rough form".)

Sailor SaturnHotaru TomoeMistress 9

Luna- Maybe I'm a soldier of destruction too… maybe I am a diva, just waiting until he and I can hold hands… I don't know. It's all blurry.

Icy- I think you read too much Sailor Moon manga.

Luna- I probably do. What else can you expect?

Icy- You're still trying to remember.

Luna- How do you know these things?

Icy- I just know…

A/N: Unofficial soundtrack- "Summertime" by The Sundays, from the album "Static & Silence" (1997). "Nothing Natural" by Lush, from the album "Spooky" (1992). Chapter title was taken from the song by Metric, from the album "Synthetica" (2012).

Deleted Scene Unofficial Soundtrack- "Destroyer" by Phantogram, from the album "Three" (2016).


	11. 11 Waiting For The Night

Waiting For The Night

Now I could see why the Cullens didn't tell me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet a necromancer!", Eleazar said to me.

Huh?

"How did you know that?", I asked.

He laughed. "My gift is being able to detect the abilities of others."

"Eleazar is the one who told me I am a shield.", Bella added . "Before that, we were all perplexed as to why I could block the Volturi's attacks and even Edward's mind reading!"

"I… I already knew of my gift.", I told them. "I did my own research after…"

"Where are Kate and Tanya?", asked Edward, obviously reading my awkwardness. "Luna has a message for them."

Thank you, Edward, I thought.

"Oh?", Eleazar commented. "Kate and Garrett are… *ahem*… spending time together."

Emmett gave a thumbs up, then Bella gave him a look.

"Tanya is hunting with Carmen. I don't know when they'll return…"

Eleazar began looking at me strange. "I sense a talisman. Mi palabra! Is it possible?"

"What do you mean?", Carlisle asked.

"A talisman… extremadamente raro! Luna… do you have two abilities?"

I was confused. "What exactly does a talisman do?"

"He or she can block negative energy, sometimes even evil!", Eleazar replied. "I can sense it!"

This proved my theory. Icy was on my back; I quickly unstrapped him. "Could this be the talisman you sense, Eleazar?"

He looked at Icy, shocked. "How could I pick up on a toy? How does a toy become gifted? Are you a vampire, little guy?'

Icy shrugged his shoulders.

"Before I came here…" I began to explain how Icy repelled the hyena. Emmett, being the smartass he is, got a kick out of my nickname for that crazed woman; this time Esme gave him the look.

When I finished my story, everyone was speechless.

Finally, Eleazar simply said "Fascinating! I'm surprised Aro hasn't caught wind of this!"

"I came across Aro six months after Icy joined me.", I told him. "He declared my gift as useless."

"Then your gift has grown since then. I can see that it has not reached its full power yet."

I decided to ask. "Did you know someone named Lukas when you were with the Volturi?"

"I did not know him, but I heard of him.", Eleazar answered. "Lukas was a psychic… even more powerful than Alice."

"That is possible?", asked Bella.

"The story was this- Lukas was set to join the Volturi Guard, then one day Aro accused him of a crime- trying to expose our existence. The strange part was Aro executed him personally… he didn't even wait for Felix or Santiago!"

"Lukas spoke to me.", I told everyone. "He only said he knew too much, and when I asked for more information, he vanished! I haven't had contact with him since."

"We're back!", a woman's voice yelled from the other room.

"Tanya!", Eleazar yelled back. "We have a visitor!"

Two women walked into the room, one with black hair, the other with blonde. The blonde must be Tanya… I see her resemblance to Sasha.

"This is Luna.", Edward introduced me. "Luna, this is Carmen and Tanya."

We greeted each other.

"Kate and Garrett will be here shortly.", Alice predicted.

'Um… are we going to ignore the elefante in the room?", asked Carmen. "The elefante that looks like a oso de juguete…"

"She's talking about Icy.", Edward whispered.

"Oh! This is Icy, my companion." I reached down to pick him up. "Apparently, he is a talisman too."

"How is that possible?", Tanya inquired.

"There is still a lot we don't know about our kind.", Carlisle added. "Icy isn't even an animal…"

Just then two voices, a man and a woman, could be heard giggling.

"Newlyweds.", Jasper commented.

"Hey, is something wrong?", a woman I assume is Kate asked from outside. "All of the Cullens are here!"

"It's probably nothing, love. Maybe Rosalie is planning another wedding.", answered the man.

We could all hear Rosalie growl very faintly. "What is so wrong with that?", she muttered.

The happy couple walked in. I felt nervous because that happiness could turn to tears when I mention Sasha.

Kate also resembled her mother. I wondered if she, Tanya, and Irina were biological sisters. Her husband, Garrett, was a bit scruffy looking, his long medium blond hair pulled back.

Together… they made a cute couple.

We were formally introduced, and I had to explain Icy once again. Garrett seemed a bit freaked out by him.

Edward could sense I was ready to pass on Sasha's message. "Luna has something to say."

All golden eyes were on me. 'Kate, Tanya… I have a message from your mother, Sasha. She and Vasilli are at peace… she watches over you, and she worried about Irina in particular."

The sisters gasped. "How?...", Kate began to say.

"I am a necromancer… that is my gift. In 1920, Sasha appeared to me. She said the Volturi executed her for creating Vasilli."

"The immortal child,", Tanya nodded. "We had no clue she did that until just before…"

"She worried about Irina. Could she have known?", asked Kate.

"It's possible.", replied Eleazar. "Necromancy is the ability to communicate with the dead, and fortell the future."

Kate and Tanya hugged. "Mother…", they both whispered.

I was glad. I kept my promise, Sasha. Your surviving daughters now know…

Later on, back at the Cullens' house, Alice insisted on a "girls night in". Bella secretly warned me "she wants to give you a makeover!"

I didn't mind if that was the case and felt that Bella was happy over it… I guess she had been Alice's unwilling Barbie doll all this time.

"If you don't mind me asking,", Rosalie said. "what have you done for money over the years?"

My secret is now revealed.

"I was a fashion designer in the early 1970's. Did you ever hear of the name 'Melissa Valentine'?"

Rosalie and Alice got wide eyed. "THAT WAS YOU?!"

Bella looked confused. "I wasn't born until 1987, so I'm under a rock here!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella!", Alice sang. "Melissa Valentine made the most beautiful vintage style dresses!"

"I considered one of your creations for my wedding to Emmett!", exclaimed Rosalie.

"Yeah, your fourth one!", Alice giggled.

"Luna, please promise me you'll design my dress when Emmett and I have our next wedding!"

I made it look as if I was thinking about it just to keep Rosalie in suspense. Fun. "Okay, I promise!"

"Oh, wonderful! I'll have to tell you what I want…"

"Hey, you girls gossiping about boys in here?"

The groom to be poked his head in the room… I couldn't really call it a bedroom, now, could I?

"Oh, yes, Emmett.", Bella joked. "We're painting our nails, having a pillow fight, and playing Truth Or Dare."

"Noooiiicccee!", he laughed. "Luna, Carmen is downstairs, she wants to speak to you."

"Oh?" I stood up and followed him. "I'll be back!"

As I left, I could hear Alice. 'Good idea, Bella! Let's paint our nails!"

"Icy isn't getting on your nerves, is he?", I asked Emmett.

"Oh, hell, no!, he answered. "It sucks that Edward is the only guy who can understand him, but Icy is lots of fun. I'm teaching him about sports!"

I rolled my eyes. "Wonderful. Now I won't be able to understand him!"

When we reached the main room, Carmen was sitting on the sofa.

"How are Tanya and Kate doing?", I asked.

"They are grateful to you for keeping your promise to their mother."

"I just wish I could have done it before Irina's demise.", I said sadly. "Maybe she would still be here."

Carmen shook her head. "No, you couldn't have known or even prevented it."

"There were a lot of complexities involved.", Carlisle added.

"What I'm here for is to tell you… Eleazar saw your gift, he sees it growing still.", Carmen said as she stood up. "He thinks you should concentrate on strengthening your power."

"Kate can attack with electrical shocks, that started out small, until she taught herself to expand it.", Jasper chimed in. "and Bella did the same with her shield power."

My ability did start out requiring a vessel, then Icy came with his own, assuming he was a departed spirit to begin with.

I wondered if the hyena even counted as a spirit, maybe more like a demon.

Then there was Didyme… she did not need a vessel, at all.

My ability was growing and certain things I wanted to do required me to control it… who I made contact with, and when.

"Yes, I need to learn more about my power!"

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

Extra: Melissa Valentine Biography (the story that the human world knew, that is…)

Melissa Valentine was an enigmatic fashion designer from the late 1960's until mid 1970's. Not much is known about her; she never made appearances, claiming her designs were the stars of the fashion shows, not her.

People did speculate about Ms. Valentine's identity, some even wondered if "she" was a "he", while others figured she was a less than attractive shut-in with a lot of talent.

In 1978, word got around that Ms. Valentine passed away; it is unknown if she was survived by a spouse and/or children.

Her fashion empire was sold shortly after her death, with the name and designs retired per her wishes.

Ms. Valentine's designs were described as "1900 meets the psychedelic era".

-In reality… Luna Raven started the line and gave it up when she started becoming attached to it. No one knew until now, not even her fellow vampires.

Selling the company, posing as her own estate's executor, made Luna enough money to buy the type of clothing she liked; being thrifty has made that small fortune stretch over the decades.

A/N: Unofficial soundtrack- "Promise To Try", by Madonna, from the album "Like A Prayer" (1989). "Change", by Taylor Swift, from the album "Fearless" (2008). Chapter title was named for the song by Depeche Mode, from the album "Violator" (1990).


	12. 12 Stronger

Stronger

I have many dreams, though I never sleep.

First off, I want to find the one who changed me… know why he did it and why he was gone before that change was complete.

Then I want to be free of that damn hyena and her lies.

Icy is a talisman, but he shouldn't have to be on constant duty. He feels like he needs to protect me… I'm sure there are other things he could do.

There is also a third dream…

"My father was heartless… he claimed to be a man of God, but centuries later, I can say he was more evil than the creatures he sought out."

I want to end the rift between Carlisle and his father, regardless of being living or dead. I want to strengthen my gift so I can contact Rev. Nathaniel Cullen; I don't believe he was as evil as Carlisle thought in 1908.

A week of concentration passed, focusing on total control of my necromancer ability. Bella and Kate have been a lot of help, so has Jasper with his empathetic gift. It will take some time for results.

In the meantime, I have sworn Edward and Alice to secrecy about my plans; their abilities make it impossible to keep a secret from either of them.

On this day, Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black were returning from Washington State. Edward and Bella were happier than usual… until then, my training must continue.

To be honest, I can imagine the work I am putting in could give a human a headache. Luckily for me, I'm not a human!

Jasper was going to be the only one helping me train so the others could prepare- there was going to be real food; Rosalie says Jacob eats a lot and hybrid Renesmee can eat human food, but her preference was blood.

Rosalie also warned me about the constant "wet dog" smell Jacob has… I think she's joking though.

"Icy, you stay here.", I instructed my friend. "Help out if you can, Edward will help you communicate."

Icy reluctantly agreed. What he didn't know was I wanted to test my own gift as well as his. If the hyena should appear, I didn't want to be dependent on him to drive her away. I didn't want to feel like I was "using" him.

Great… now the hyena's words are getting to me.

How dare she accuse anyone- living or dead- of being a user! I have a strong feeling that if anyone is the user, it's her.

Jasper and I left the Cullen home for my training. He was accompanying me in case I needed his emotion control for focus.

"I'd like to try and make contact with Lukas," I said as we walked. 'I want to find out what he knew, and why Aro killed him."

"Aro…" Jasper began to say something, but was cut off.

Oh, no…

The coldness, then the laughter. Not again, please.

Jasper could sense it too, I could tell.

"Don't you know when to quit?", the hyena shouted.

"I'll quit when he tells me to." , I responded. "To my face!"

"What is going on here?", Jasper asked. I don't see anyone, but I feel jealousy and anger… towards you, Luna."

The hyena laughed. "Tell your friend to stop trying to change my feelings."

"Jasper, she knows what you're doing!"

Then a shadowy figure appeared, walking to me. "Do you see it?", I asked him. "Up ahead!"

"I don't see anything, I only feel the emotions.", he answered.

The figure got closer. It was a woman in a hooded cloak. Could it be…?

She removed the hood from her head. It was pure ugliness, but not in looks alone. Her stringy black hair and colorless eyes were just as hideous as her aura.

I knew this was the hyena.

"He and I are in love, I know his heart, and he knows mine. You'll never find love like that.", she howled.

"Then let him tell me," I said. "because you are a liar."

"He doesn't want to talk to you… but I want to be friends. I like you." She extended her hand.

I just stared at her; I could sense falsehood in everything about her. "The hell you do."

The hyena stepped back, fear in her evil eyes.

"The anger is off the charts!", Jasper yelled. "I can't tame it!"

"Using men again…", the hyena continued stepping back. 'Why would you think my man could be with you, a mere child of such loose morals?"

She looked at me, in all her rage. "You'll regret it.", she hissed before vanishing, taking the cold with her.

"Jazz, Luna! Are you both okay?"

We turned to see Alice, Edward, and Icy.

"Yes. Luna wasn't kidding about her gift!", Jasper replied.

"Alice had a vision.", said Icy. "She saw the two of you in danger, but nothing else."

Edward looked at Icy, then at me. "I knew something was up when Icy came looking for me."

Back at the Cullens' house, I explained what was going on with the hyena. Since Edward could read my thoughts, I asked him (in my mind) to say nothing about certain spirits. Surprisingly, he nodded in agreement. I didn't want to burden the Cullens any more than I had to.

"Do you believe this hyena knows who changed you?", asked Esme.

"I actually don't know. She tells lies, Icy even feels that."

"Ha! Ha! She fears me!", Icy giggled.

"If you could force her to appear, then maybe she could give a clue to what she really knows…", Carlisle began to say.

Rosalie sniffed. "Jacob alert."

A strange scent burned my nose. It reminded me of… wet dog, running through a forest.

"Rosalie, you weren't kidding about the smell!", I commented while covering my nose and mouth.

"We'll discuss this later.", Carlisle announced. "After introduction… and explanations."

"We're back!", a young woman's voice exclaimed.

"Renesmee! Jake!", Bella ran to the pair as they entered the room. "How was La Push?"

Introductions were made. Renesmee Cullen did not look like a vampire. Her eyes were a "normal" human color, she probably got that from her mother, and her hair was copper-brown, an obvious inheritance from her father. This girl was only born thirteen years ago, yet appeared to be twenty.

My mind wandered back to anime- Washu from "Tenchi Muyo" would have a field day with this strange phenomenon. It was good for all that the crazy scientist only existed in cartoon and comic form.

Jacob Black… a Native American, just like the one who changed me (I think). He didn't look too much older than the rest of the Cullens. Seeing him makes me think of that mysterious cuff link… it's a long shot, but could Jacob know something about it? I wonder…

"Aw, Fido got a haircut!", laughed Rosalie.

"Yeah, Blondie.", Jacob replied. "I know how much you wanted to braid my long locks, so I hacked it off!"

Renesmee got in-between their (what I hope was a) play fight. "Sam made the whole pack get haircuts, Aunt Rose. He said they all looked shaggy."

I got the feeling Rosalie and Jacob fight… a lot.

"There is food in the kitchen; I'm sure you both are starving!", Esme announced.

"Oh, yeah!". Jacob went running.

"Kibbles and Bits…", Rosalie sang.

I tried to imagine Jacob with long black hair. In the end, it was impossible, I wanted to visualize what my creator could look like, and it didn't help that this wolf man was feasting like there was no tomorrow.

Icy couldn't stop watching him eat. "Good God, Luna! Do you think he gets fed at home?"

Thank God Edward was the only other one who could hear him! "Icy, don't be rude.", I whispered, while Edward was in the main room chuckling.

"Oh, this bear is so cute!", said Renesmee. "Do you take him everywhere?"

Icy shook his head, obviously still mad over being scolded. I expected to see Renesmee jump with fright, but she didn't. "Um…", I began.

"Please… I have seen so much in only thirteen years that a toy bear walking around is nothing! Here, I'll show you."

Renesmee touched my cheek and all of a sudden, images came into my head: images of her first birth, her first encounter with Jacob, first words, first steps, the infamous encounter with the Volturi, trading pigtails for perfume, and… her true feelings for Jacob.

Oh, my… that last part made me smile.

"Don't tell anyone about that last part.", she said quietly.

Later, after Jacob ate like a king, the Cullens and I filled him and Renesmee in on what has happened so far.

"We need some action around here.', said Emmett.

"This isn't like our battle with Victoria's army.", Jasper retorted. "We can't see this… hyena, as Luna calls her. All I can see is her hostility. This spirit is angrier than anyone we have ever come across."

"She's worse than Red?", asked Jacob. "That's bad."

"Red?", I questioned, confused.

"Victoria. She wanted Bella dead. Long story.", replied Edward.

Jacob yawned. "It's been a long trip, can we talk more after I have had some sleep?"

Icy stretched out his arms towards Jacob.

"Huh? What's he trying to say?"

"It's cold here! I want to sleep with the wolf man!", Icy cried. "Please, Luna!"

Edward laughed. "He wants to sleep with you, Jake."

Now everyone was laughing. "Awwww….", said Bella.

"Well, well, well! Twenty nine and sleeping with a stuffed animal!", Rosalie exclaimed. "I'll get the camera!"

"No pictures!", Esme demanded as Icy got into a fighting stance.

"Jake,", I replied. "If you have no problem with it, Icy can nap with you. Just know he is a hugger!"

Jacob picked up Icy and took him to his room. Icy was already hugging him.

At the end of the day, I realized that while my gift was slowly growing, the hyena's anger was also. She never appeared in my sight before.

I scared her, that was for certain.

There was going to be a fight, I have to be stronger in order to win.

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Luna has yet to know about Joham and his experiments with vampire hybrids. She referred to the "Tenchi Muyo" character Washu because the quirky scientist wanted to make main character Tenchi Masaki her own personal "guinea pig" when it was discovered he was part human/ part alien royalty.

While I scrapped all "Twilight Crossing" plots for this story, Icy wanting to sleep with Jacob is a small reference to Chow, the grouchy pink panda from the video game "Animal Crossing"; of course Icy is much friendlier. I just think the image of Jacob snuggling with a stuffed bear is so adorable…

Unofficial Soundtrack: "The Horizon Bleeds And Sucks It's Thumb" by This Mortal Coil, from the album "Filigree And Shadow" (1986). "Howling At The Moon" by Phantogram, from the album "Voices" (2014). Chapter title comes from the song by Britney Spears, from the album "Oops… I Did It Again" (2000).


	13. 13 Take My Hand

Take My Hand

Dangerous eyes, full of madness, controlled by someone full of madness.

Sometimes it takes a woman to save a man, I'm reaching out, just give me your hand…

I had all night to think, now I am determined to fight… but how does a vampire battle a crazed angry spirit?

Icy was still sound asleep with Jacob. This was good. I have to try this on my own.

The sun had yet to rise. My plan was to go out and attempt intentional contact with the hyena.

"Going somewhere?"

Edward stopped me. I had to make him understand.

"I have to confront her.", I explained. "I don't want to count on Icy protecting me… I also don't want to depend on any of you."

"It's dangerous. You don't know what you're dealing with; we knew what we were up against with the Volturi and still had to ask for help.", he replied.

"What if I did something in my human life to cause her rage?", I asked. "It's my problem, not yours! Please, Edward… let me try and do this on my own."

Edward took a needless deep breath. "It's against my better judgment, but I can't stop you. What I can do, however, is stay within range of hearing your thoughts. If I sense something I don't like, I'm getting you out of there."

"Fair enough."

I stepped out, with Edward about two-hundred feet behind.

When I got to the clearing where the confrontation happened one day earlier, I felt as if my heart was racing… if I still had a heartbeat, that is.

"I'm all alone, whoever you are!" I shouted. "Come out and show your ugly face!"

Silence.

"Oh, so you snicker at any other time! Why are you so silent now?"

More silence.

My fury began to grow. This apparition made herself known at other times, maybe trying to drive me mad… but now, when I want her to materialize so this conflict can end? No!

I ran across the clearing, past a group of trees, knocking them over with my vampire strength. I wanted her to know I meant business.

"Coward!", I hissed loudly. "Come out and face me, you ugly hyena BITCH!"

"Luna, we have to leave.", Edward said calmly.

I hadn't noticed that he was behind me until he spoke.

"Not until she faces me!", I yelled.

"She's not going to appear, and all this is going to do is catch the attention of humans… or worse."

Or worse… he meant The Volturi.

I reluctantly gave up this time, for that reason as well as the sad truth I had to face… I was not ready.

"Everyone knows we're gone, especially Icy.", Edward told me as we went back to the house.

The wind began to blow. This was not the wind of evil, more like a gentle breeze, occasionally howling quietly. It seemed to speak to me… from far away.

"Ruby…"

I gasped. "Edward, did you hear that?"

"Yes," he replied. "It's not often we hear words in the wind. Does 'ruby' mean anything to you?"

"I… I don't know."

Ruby… a precious gem… a shade to describe the eyes of a "conventional" vampire…

It could also be… a woman's name.

Could the hyena's name be Ruby? Such a pretty name, too pretty for a soul as ugly as hers. No it can't be.

"It was probably nothing.", I concluded.

Back at the house, I got a telepathic lecture from Icy. Alice and Rosalie went into town for some shopping. Jacob was still half asleep as we all continued our conversation.

'I tried to confront her earlier this morning.", I confessed. "But now I see that I'm not prepared to face her."

"Eleazar does see your potential.", said Carlisle. "We all wish there was a way to reach it quicker."

"I wish you woke me up!", Icy growled.

"Icy, don't be mad at her.", Edward snapped back.

Jacob was now wide awake by this time. "Do you think a pack of wolves would scare her off?"

"Jake, she's not a vampire.", replied Bella.

"But what if she was?", Renesmee asked. "I mean, all the other who have appeared to Luna, except for Icy, had lived as vampires."

"I just want to kick some ass.", Emmett declared. "This peaceful life is boring!"

Jasper looked at him. "You have to be able to see it in order to kick it, Emmett."

"I will strengthen as a necromancer, I said, determined. "And I will rid this world of that hyena!"

We all sat there in silence, except for Jacob, who sipped coffee loudly. "Nah, it's no fun doing that without Blondie here…", he uttered.

"Then you're about to have some fun.", Edward announced. "And news flash- Alice did NOT buy out the whole store!"

Alice and Rosalie drove up shortly after. Edward was a master of his gift. I will be able to say the same thing about myself… someday.

The ladies walked in, each carrying a fancy bag. Alice handed me the one she was holding. "We got you a present!"

I was confused. "What's the occasion?"

"It's a surprise, but you have to wear it tonight as the sun sets!", she responded with a huge smile.

Alice then turned to Edward. "Don't you say a word, or else!"

I went up to one of the many rooms to change. Inside the bag was an ecru colored dress, lace over silk. I read the tags and realized it was imported from France.

"Twilight in Paris!', I giggled.

I hoped the Cullens were not planning a party. After this morning and my own rage, I did not exactly feel like celebrating…

The dress was long, almost to my ankles; had long sleeves made of lace only (the way I liked my clothing), and it fit perfectly. I wondered why Alice insisted I wear this tonight. What did the psychic girl know?

I came back down to the main room, where Alice was still all smiles.

"She's craaaaazy!", Icy said.

"Icy, don't be so crude!", I scolded him as Edward laughed.

I noticed Jacob was gone. "He went on patrol.", Edward replied before I could ask. "Jake's very protective of my daughter."

Not even a minute passed before I heard a wolf's howling. Icy ran to the window and… is a telepathic scream still screaming?

Icy ran out so fast! "Icy, it's just Jacob!", I yelled.

"Icy ran out the back!", exclaimed Renesmee.

I did a quick look at the window Icy was staring out. Yikes! Jacob was a huge rust colored wolf! Now I could see why he was so frightened!

"I'm going after him!", I announced before dashing outside.

"Icy!", I called out. He is small, but quick for a toy bear.

Luckily, I saw faint pawprints and followed them.

I would be lost without my Icy… I wish someone had warned us that when Jacob phases, he becomes a GIANT!

Eventually, I caught up to Icy, he had stopped running when he reached a cluster of evergreen trees.

"Who was that beast?", he asked, sounding out of breath.

"It's Jacob", I answered.

"That warm man turns into… a monster?"

"I know.", I said, hugging him. "He scared me too. I had never seen anything like that before either!"

"Ruby!", a male voice shouted.

"Who is that?" ,questioned Icy.

Ruby… that name again…

"Ruby Watts!", he called out, this time closer.

"Icy, I heard that name earlier. We're going to find out what is going on here… I don't want you to get scared and run off again.", I warned.

"Okay.", he responded.

I carried Icy out from the trees and there he was; a man with long dark hair, bright red eyes, and he was wearing all black, including a trenchcoat.

He was a vampire, just like me.

"Ruby!", he cried out, putting his arms around me as I held Icy. "I thought I lost you!"

I was puzzled. Who was this man?

He couldn't be…

"Don't you remember me?", the man asked. "I was the one who changed you… in 1908."

I gasped. "Who are you?', I demanded.

"It's me. You don't remember me? I'm Victor."

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: "Twilight In Paris" is a reference to "Jem And The Holograms" (the animated series from the 1980's, not that dismal live action movie made in 2015). It was a title of one of the show's songs. It seemed to be an appropriate "Easter Egg" here, since Luna is a fan of animation and 1980's pop culture, and this story is a TWILIGHT fan fiction! Thank you all so much for the good reviews, support, and encouragement as this story progresses! It isn't over yet! Much love to you all!

Unofficial soundtrack: "FYT" by This Mortal Coil, from the album "It'll End In Tears" (1983). "Take My Hand" by Dido, from the album "No Angel" (1999); chapter title is also named for this song.


	14. 14 Tarzan Boy

Tarzan Boy

My name is Luna Raven.

I had no memory of my life before September 21, 1908. Thankfully, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was nearby. Though he was not the one who transformed me, he made sure I knew of the laws, set in place by the Volturi.

I lived as a solitary nomad, following the same diet as Carlisle… with the occasional taste of human blood.

Over the years I discovered my gift as a necromancer: speaking to deceased vampires, many tormented and/or executed by the Volturi.

One in particular, Lukas, was a powerful psychic, even in death. He said I would not be alone much longer and after my first altercation with that sociopath specter who laughs like a damn hyena, Icy came into my life. He is a toy bear in appearance, but he walks, talks (though only telepathically to me or anyone who can read thoughts), ans sleeps, not to mention he is apparently a talisman!

Icy is not a vampire, yet has a gift of warding away evil spirits. Weird.

Now after beginning to strengthen my own gift, with the help of Carlisle's family, this strange man has appeared before me!

My name is Luna Raven… or is it Ruby Watts?

"Don't you remember me?", asked the red eyed vampire.

Victor is his name. He is exactly how I envisioned my creator, and it scares me.

Victor could be an impostor sent by the hyena, I thought, but the way he looked at me, I couldn't help but smile.

"How did you get gold eyes?", he inquired. "Where have you been all this time?"

Victor was asking me questions but I couldn't speak; he caught me off guard.

"Luna!"

It was Edward and Rensemee, running to the place where this red eyed vampire stood before me.

"Nessie, grab Icy!", Edward yelled. "Luna's in shock!"

"What's going on?", Icy asked, again frightened.

I stood there, motionless. This was too much to take in.

"You called her 'Luna'…", Victor started to say.

"She calls herself 'Luna Raven'. She has no memory of her human life.", Renesmee explained.

As they spoke, my eyes caught sight of Victor's left hand… and a familiar piece of jewelry.

I grabbed his hand. "This was a cuff link!", I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I lost the mate, so I made it into a ring.", he said. "How did you know? Did you find the other one?"

"Yes, I have it."

Back at the house, Jacob was apologetic for scaring Icy, and Alice was overjoyed.

"It's almost exactly like in my vision!", she cheered. "Except for Icy being scared, I can't see him or Jacob."

So Alice predicted Victor's arrival… interesting.

"What is with the gold eyes?", asked Victor.

"We feed on animals instead of humans.", Carlisle answered. "I'm Carlisle, and I see you've met my son Edward and his daughter Renesmee."

"I never saw anything like this!", Victor exclaimed. "Animal vampires, with children, and a real live spooky bear!"

"SPOOKY BEAR?!", Icy growled. 'I'll show you spooky bear, Bela Lugosi! Prepare to eat floor!"

Icy ran up to Victor, ready to fight.

"Icy, stop it! He doesn't know yet!", I commanded.

Victor looked confused.

"Icy is a talisman.", I told him.

More proper introductions were made, and explanations were given, leaving out the hyena (I didn't want to burden Victor with that… yet), Didyme (same reason), or Jacob (after Icy ran like hell, can you blame me?), who left the room shortly after I returned with Icy and Victor.

"Yes, I could see you had tendencies toward necromancy when you were still human.", Victor commented .

"Are you gifted, too?", I asked.

He stared at me with his red eyes. "Mind control."

For some reason, that didn't surprise me.

"My eyes are dangerous. Always gotta have a life skill…", he said. "I take my time to drain the body, I have put many in a trance while I make everyone forget. So intoxicating… my power, that is. I like to feel life, and taste it… I like the energy and I don't always have to bite…with every soul I save I grow stronger… I take away the pain and I make it my own."

I wasn't sure, but I could swear he was trying to seduce me under the guise of his ability.

"Show us!", exclaimed Rosalie. "I'll get Jacob back in here!"

"Yes! The wolf-boy, bring him to me!", Victor chuckled.

We all looked at him strangely.

"You know about the Quileute tribe?", Emmett asked, shocked.

"Oh, yeah, I could smell him a mile away. There was a small pack I encountered in the 1920's at a place called First Beach. Different wolf, same stench."

"La Push…", said Bella. "Quileute territory."

Rosalie brought Jacob back into the room, as I comforted a still nervous Icy.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Wolf-boy!", she announced.

Jacob gave her a dirty look, then glared at Victor. "It's Wolf-MAN."

"Look into my eyes… see nothing else but my eyes…", Victor chanted. "Tell us all, Wolf-man, what was the last song you listened to?"

Jacob looked as if he really was in a trance. "Backstreet Boys- 'Everybody (Backstreet's Back)'… I just love that track!"

We all giggled. "Wow, I learn something new about you every single day, Jake!", Renesmee blurted out.

"Love me, love my BSB, Nessie." , Jacob replied, still in the trance.

The giggling continued until Victor held up his hand. "Now I'm going to lift the trance. He won't remember a thing."

Victor stared into Jacob's eyes again, in total silence, and after about five seconds, he snapped his fingers.

"So, what do you want?", asked Jacob, who appeared to be back to normal, as if nothing had happened.

I could see Rosalie and Emmett having a hard time keeping straight faces… and I couldn't blame them. Icy even cracked up a bit, though only Edward and I could hear him.

"Oh, I just wanted to get a look at the great wolf that guards this place!", answered Victor.

"Right…", said Jacob, looking confused. "I'm going to bed."

Icy ran to my legs and held on. He was still scared.

"He's not going to turn into the wolf in his sleep, is he?"

"Sorry, Jake. I guess you're sleeping alone tonight.", I told him. "Icy will get over it eventually."

"He can sleep with me!", Renesmee announced.

"WHAT?!", yelled Edward.

"I was talking about Icy, Papa!"

Renesmee crouched down and Icy ran to her.

Victor turned to me. "Ruby… er, Luna, could we talk in private?"

"Um… yeah, don't we all have things to do?", asked Esme.

The Cullens all quickly and collectively nodded and started to go upstairs, with the exception of Rosalie, leaving her, Jacob, Victor, and myself.

"Rock your body, Jacob!", Rosalie sang as she turned to follow her siblings. "Backstreet's back tonight!"

Jacob turned beet red. "What in the hell?", he muttered before following her.

"You're good.", I told Victor. "Where did you learn that?"

"Who knows? It's a gift… I even had to use it on you a couple of times, with good reason, of course."

Victor then came over and embraced me. "I feel like I could just hold you for hours, without saying a word."

"You could… we're vampires.", I replied. "What did you mean when you said you had to use your gift on me?"

"My love… it's a long story!"

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Unofficial Soundtrack- "Killer Eyes" by Violet Indiana, from the album "Roulette" (2001). "Erase/Rewind" by The Cardigans, from the album "Gran Turismo" (1998). "Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by Backstreet Boys, from the album "Backstreet's Back" (1997). "Thirty Three" by The Smashing Pumpkins, from the album "Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness" (1995). Chapter title comes from the song by Baltimora, from the album "Living In The Background" (1985).


	15. 15 She Sells Sanctuary

She Sells Sanctuary

A/N: This is told from a narrator's perspective. More on that at the end…

June 9, 1906

Thirteen year old Ruby Watts was not like other children. Even when she was a young child herself, she never wanted to play like the other girls… to put it plainly, Ruby could never relate to others her age. The other children thought she was strange; it didn't help that she and her parents lived in what the townspeople called "The Gypsy House". Stories went around that the home was haunted, but Ruby always loved it. Growing up, she loved talking to the spirits; adults just thought she had "imaginary friends". These spirits weren't bad, at times they were her only friends besides the family pets.

On this day, Ruby set out to the graveyard behind the town's church, a favorite place of hers. She tried to place flowers on all the forgotten graves when she could, then go over to her favorite cherry tree, sit underneath it, and just daydream.

This day was different.

Ruby did her usual, and as she sat under the tree, she heard a noise from up above.

Thirst.

That was all he could feel… not being able to feed for some time was hell. There was no way he could drink in the last town. "Curse those laws!", he thought.

Victor had been immortal for about thirty-five years, give or take a year, but this was the longest he went without blood.

"I'm going mad here!", he muttered to himself. "I just need to find one human… just one kill!"

Victor jumped from tree to tree, until he picked up a sweet scent, a mixture of fading cherry blossoms and roses. He looked down into the old graveyard, where a girl was lounging.

"She's alone.", he whispered, before jumping down from the maple tree he was perched on briefly.

"Is someone there?", Ruby asked, hearing rustling.

She looked around. "Squirrels, perhaps."

Ruby heard the rustling again… louder. She had a feeling it wasn't squirrels… and she was being watched. She got up and began to leave.

"I never saw a child in a cemetery alone before."

Ruby turned and saw a man, dressed all in black, long dark hair pulled back, skin white as snow, and eyes black as a new moon's night framed in dark circles.

She gasped. "Dracula."

"I beg your pardon?", Victor asked.

"You remind me of a character in a book- Dracula. I'm not allowed to read it, but I have heard my school mates talk about it. Dracula is… undead."

Victor was shocked. How was such a tale allowed to be written? How did this get past… them?

"What if vampires were real?", he asked, prepared for her to run, even more prepared to chase her.

"What if they were?", she asked back. "Are you trying to say you are a vampire… out in the daytime?"

"Maybe I am… would you give me your blood?"

Ruby thought for a second. "Only if you made me like you.", she replied. "As out of place as I am with my peers, it would be much more fun to roam the land all night."

Victor stared at her, shocked and amazed. "How old are you?"

"I'll be fourteen in August."

Damn, she really was a child, Victor thought. They were strict on creating immortal children, this much he knew… and he didn't need any trouble with them, but Victor saw something in Ruby.

"Well, since we are standing here discussing the undead, we may as well introduce ourselves. My name is Ruby.", she said, doing a graceful curtsy.

"I am Victor.", he bowed in response. "May I ask a favor of you Ruby… two actually."

"It depends on what it is, Victor."

"One- don't tell anyone we met. I wish to see you again, but I need to take care of some business….", he requested. "And two- if you ever read this 'Dracula' book, don't believe everything you see."

Victor jumped up to the treetop and hopped from tree to tree… away from the thirteen year old girl.

She doesn't look thirteen…, he thought.

There was one other thing… despite his burning thirst, despite the feeling that this girl's blood was singing to him with every movement through her veins, somehow she made him forget temporarily about his starvation.

"I need to watch this girl… this Ruby.", he said to himself as he raced to find sustenance.

Meanwhile, Ruby stood in amazement. Who was this man? He couldn't be a real life vampire, he was out in the daytime!

"Maybe cloudy days are acceptable.", she told herself. "I'll keep that promise… Victor."

'Dear diary,' Ruby wrote later that night as her cat Charm laid contently in her lap. 'Today I met a gentleman. He was quite odd, reminded me of Dracula, but very friendly. I was not alarmed by him at all. In truth, I find him quite fascinating, and that is the only thing that frightens me. He seems a bit older than me, could you imagine if he showed up at the front door when I'm older, asking my Papa for my hand?'

Ruby quietly tittered at that thought: Victor, dressed like a creature of the night, facing her father… 'Papa would never allow courtship, let alone marriage!'

She slammed her diary shut as soon as she wrote the word 'marriage'. "I don't know why I'm thinking such things to begin with!", she whispered to Charm.

Ruby's parents were considered "unconventional"; her father was interested in the sciences, mainly astronomy. He strongly believed someday, people would travel to the moon, but he kept the vision quiet outside of the family, in fear the townspeople would think him mad.

Ruby's mother believed in the supernatural and looked to tarot cards for advice when all else left her puzzled. Both of Ruby's parents were disowned by their respective families when they married fifteen years earlier.

Yes, Ruby had unique parents, but her Papa would not accept a suitor for her only daughter who looked as Victor does. She reopened the book and continued to write.

'I could be contemplating this for nothing, but it's not a waste of time, Charm enjoys using my lap as a cat bed! Here's what I'm sure of- Victor is a most captivating man. I feel a connection to him after only one encounter, and that- is what scares me.'

The next six days, Ruby went to the same place where she met Victor, he was not there.

The sun, she thought. Maybe he is a vampire…

Victor, once again having the red eyes of one who has recently fed, had to stay out of the sunlight. He accepted all the characteristics of immortality when he realized he had been transformed, but he could do without the diamond like shimmer of his skin in the sun. "I look like a faerie!", he complained, repeatedly over the years.

Victor couldn't get the girl out of his mind. "Ruby…"

If only she was the same age he was at his conversion… if only she was seventeen or eighteen, then he could offer her the same power. "That damned Volturi and their laws. With my luck, thirteen going on fourteen would be considered a child!", he cursed.

Victor had only one option… keep in contact with Ruby, make sure she stays quiet, and when she reaches adulthood, offer to share what he is with her; he sensed she had a gift.

It was rumored that there was a vampire who could tell the type and potential of a gift that one has. Unfortunately, if that is true, he is a member of the Volturi Guard. Victor did not want to have any dealings with the Volturi if he could help it.

"Just obey the laws and lay low.", he told himself.

Six days passed. It was too sunny for Victor to see Ruby in that time.

On the seventh day, the sun rose behind clouds. Ruby was hoping to see her new friend.

Sure enough, there was Victor, waiting in the place where they met. She was kind of excited to see him, even with the crimson eyes she noticed… this would have frightened anyone else, but for some reason, Ruby wasn't. Not at all.

"So… you really are a vampire, aren't you?"

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: This was a unique chapter, as is the next one. I had a huge decision to make- how was I going to tell it? These were my choices:

Have Luna relay it to the readers in the same first person format, after being told to her by Victor, due to the fact she had no memory of her life before September 21, 1908. This option seemed a bit complicated to me.

Tell the story from Victor's perspective. This was automatically a no-go. While Stephenie Meyer did this in "Breaking Dawn", having Jacob tell the story in Book 2, I was not confident in writing from a male perspective.

Narrate in third person format. This was the choice I went with, I hope it was the right one!

Unofficial soundtrack: "Thru The Eyes Of Ruby" by The Smashing Pumpkins, from the album "Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness" (1995); and yes, Ruby was named after this song. "Shadow Works" by Kerli, from the album "Shadow Works" (2019). "Otterley" by Cocteau Twins, from the album "Treasure" (1984). Chapter title is named for the song by The Cult, from the album "Love" (1985).


	16. 16 Already Yours

Already Yours

That day in 1906 was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

In time, Victor slowly explained vampire life to Ruby, even though he knew he was crossing a line. She agreed to keep the secret and protect him, wondering if she could live that same life.

Months passed, and 1906 turned into 1907. Their meeting place had to change, in fear of being seen by the townspeople. Ruby's peers had already started to talk, saying she had a "secret beau" (in a way, it was truth).

The new meeting place was better, it was the wooded area well past the town's boundary. The trees covered the daylight, shielding Victor's glittering skin he so loathed, making it possible to see each other more often.

One late summer day, Ruby went to their spot early to be alone. Victor showed up two hours later after hunting several towns away.

"Something happened…", he said, seeing sadness in her hazel eyes.

"My cat, Charm, died last night.", she cried, running straight into his cold arms. "Papa already buried him. For a long time, he was my only friend, before…"

"Before you met me?", Victor asked, and Ruby nodded. "You never had any human friends?"

"No, I never fit in. When I started school, I was disgusted by the other children. I begged to have my lessons with a tutor.", she replied. "Thankfully, I am in my last year."

Victor was intrigued. This girl was an outcast… maybe she was meant to be as he is. The heartlessness of children, the sadness of death… it made him consider the unthinkable.

Ruby was now fifteen, she knew how to keep a secret, she was no longer a child… out of step with her peers… always lonely.

Later that night, Ruby wrote in her diary.

'I'm so sad because Charm is gone, but I was able to forget by just being with Victor. Am I too young to think I am falling in love with him?'

Meanwhile, Victor stood outside in the darkness, waiting for the lights in the house to fade. He had decided… he was going to change her, and take her away from this lonely life.

The windows went all black. This was Victor's chance. He knew which room was Ruby's- he had seen her shadow and that of the dearly departed Charm before. He jumped to the window quietly- it was open in order to let the cool summer night air in.

Victor climbed in the opening and looked around. "So many dolls.", he thought. "The closest she had to human friends."

He looked at the bed where Ruby was fast asleep, with dried tears leaving their trail on her face. Seeing the dolls and tears made Victor even more determined to give Ruby a better life…

"Ruby, wake up.", he whispered.

She opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Victor stared at her like he never did before. He was going to use his gift to put her in a trance. This was only so she wouldn't remember the burning, the painful burning of each cell in her body giving in to the venom. Victor didn't want Ruby to know that pain as he experienced when he was bitten and transformed.

Ruby's pupils dilated, telling victor that his hypnosis was working. He scooped her up and went back out the window, carrying her to their special place.

"I hope this works.", he thought as he bit her.

Ruby gasped, but didn't fight it. Instead, she embraced him.

Victor was tempted, but did not taste her blood; he only kept his teeth in her flesh long enough for the venom to reach her blood stream.

"I'm burning… it's like I'm on fire…", she cried out, still in the trance.

His mouth parted from her skin. "Look into my eyes. You will not remember the pain; only the pleasure."

"Fire… spreading…", she managed to breathe out before letting out a scream.

Victor could only watch, and immediately felt guilt. What if his gift was unable to override the feeling of pain?

Then he thought of her parents, how would they explain her disappearance? How would they mourn for their only child?

Victor also thought of his own transformation. Though he wasn't fond of the glimmering effect the sun's rays have on his skin or worse, having to leave his own family behind, he still loved immortality.

What if… Ruby didn't feel the same? What if she resented him for taking her choice away? Victor felt no different than the one who changed him all those years ago.

"No!", he cried as he placed his lips on the wound he put on her only seconds before. "I have to get my venom out of her! I won't take her choice away as mine was!"

Ruby's screams quieted down to deep breathing. When Victor stopped tasting the venom and pure blood touched his tongue, as difficult as it was, he released her.

Ruby was conscious, but very weak. She was also still in the trance.

"You will not remember this night. It was all a bad dream.", he chanted as he looked into her eyes, the he snapped his fingers. "Go to sleep, Ruby, my love."

Ruby closed her eyes and went limp. "I can't change you yet. Hopefully, you'll survive my mistake."

Victor carried her back to her home. Afraid to re-enter the house, he placed her by the fresh grave of her pet Charm.

"He was also fifteen.", Victor commented as he read the wood plank that Ruby's father had made as a marker. "You had Charm practically since you were born."

Victor then heard a noise and he ran off, leaving Ruby fast asleep.

It was decided- Victor would wait until Ruby was eighteen, the same age he was when he was changed, to ask if she wanted this life, if she was willing to leave her family behind.

Victor tried to not think of his own family, leaving them was too painful. Luckily his human memories had gone dim, which made that easier. Ruby would have the option to say no.

The next day, Victor used his heightened sense of hearing to try and learn about Ruby's condition.

"I heard she tried to resurrect that mangy beast of hers!", one woman said.

A couple of boys had their own take. "She sleeps upside down like a bat, anyway. Oh, and don't let her hear of us talking about her- she has voodoo dolls!", one boy commented as the others laughed.

Victor growled primitively. It was gossip like that which made him regret stopping the change. Then he had a scary thought- what if Ruby didn't survive, and these mindless busybodies were still saying such hurtful things anyway?

"Damn them.", he thought.

If Ruby died, he would destroy the whole town, even if it brought forth an investigation from the Volturi, and ultimately his own execution.

"Gossip is the devil's news.", the town's pastor butted in. "Miss Ruby just caught a chill last night, that's all."

"Then explain why she was found outside in such an improper state of dress!", the woman replied.

"Remember when you were a child, and your beloved pet passed on.", the pastor snapped back.

This seemed to silence her, bringing a smile to Victor's face. Ruby was okay, and no one knew what really happened.

Waiting to see each other was agony for both Ruby and Victor. It was two weeks before the doctor said she could slowly resume normal activity. It was still a mystery as to why she was so weak, but all went back as if nothing had happened except for the death of Ruby's beloved Charm.

Seasons cycled into 1908, soon it was summer was at its end again; the leaves were already starting to turn. Ruby was now sixteen. She had completed her studies, but had no idea what to do next.

Victor waited for her in the usual place, imagining himself on one knee, proposing to Ruby. "I want you to be able to look in to my eyes and feel how much you are loved...know how amazing and beautiful you are.", he said in his fantasy. "But it's easier to show you with touch than with words."

Proposing… he didn't even know of any vampires in marriages!

"Come with me, or I'll kill the girl.", a woman's voice demanded.

The woman looked like she hadn't changed clothes in about a month; wielding what appeared to be a samurai sword.

"So you found me, Nerezza.", Victor replied.

"Remember, I know what you are, and about your precious Ruby.", Nerezza said forcibly. "Come back with me or she dies in a most ugly manner."

Fearing for Ruby's safety, he reluctantly followed, not knowing that Ruby could see them. Nerezza was not an attractive woman- she had stringy dark hair, crazed eyes, and a permanent expression on her face that just screamed "I hate everyone".

"Something isn't right here!", Ruby thought, sneaking after them. If Victor had been human, she could have simply gone to get help, but she had to keep the secret… it was all on her to find out what was going on.

"You have yet to pay your debt to me, leech.", Nerezza yelled. "I own you!"

"You are mad!", Victor retorted.

"And you are supposed to be my golden goose, my protector! You, and your psycho power."

"PSYCHIC!", shouted Victor. "Illiterate trollop."

Nerezza held the sword up to Victor's chest. "Shall I go back and gut the little girl like a fish, making you watch?"

"Leave Ruby out of this, I beg you."

They reached a small cabin very deep into the woods, long abandoned and neglected. "Get in there, leech!", Nerezza ordered.

Ruby looked on as Victor entered the cabin. Her intuition told her something wasn't right.

Inside, Nerezza cuffed Victor to a post in the room. She was unaware of his super strength, and he wanted to keep it that way; she knew too much as it was, thanks to her years of stalking him as he performed in sideshows as a hypnotist, handing him lies about her husband trying to kill her… Nerezza would not know the truth if it stared at her in the face.

Meanwhile, Ruby was looking for a way to sneak in… it appeared to be a two room cabin. She saw a window for the second room and climbed in quietly, ripping her lavender dress in the process. That didn't matter, because Ruby was willing to rip all her favorite clothing to shreds in order to save Victor.

Ruby tiptoed to the closed door, leading to the master room, where Nerezza was verbally berating Victor, an endless chain of profane words spilled from her mouth. Hearing this made Ruby growl in anger. She had never felt the urge to go for another's throat before, it was so un-lady like.

Ruby quickly opened the door. "Let him go!", she commanded.

Nerezza laughed. "Well, well, Victor. It seems that your little friend followed you here like a lost puppy! What shall I do?"

"I'll do whatever you wish…",Victor said. "Just don't hurt Ruby."

Nerezza thought for a second. "Anything?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Oh, dear, there's one problem left." Nerezza turned to Ruby. "I feel like spilling some virgin blood!"

She quickly took the sword and impaled Ruby before she could run away.

"RUBY!"

Victor then revealed his true vampire strength, ripping the cuffs from his wrists that only appeared to hold him. He dashed to Nerezza, who was laughing with excitement over Ruby's body and the blood that was pooling around her. Before the crazed woman could react, Victor grabbed her neck and snapped it, killing her instantly.

Victor ran over to Ruby as Nerezza's body fell. Ruby was still alive, but barely.

"I'm dying…", Ruby gasped. "I don't want to die!"

"There is only one way I can save you.", Victor said with hesitation.

"Do what… what you have to, Victor.", she cried. "I'm in love with you, I'm sure of it now!"

Ruby reached up painfully, blood coming out of her mouth, and kissed him.

This was all Victor needed. It wasn't how he wanted it, but he now knew she loved him back. He knew what to do next.

"Ruby, look into my eyes… see nothing but my eyes. You won't remember anything when this is over…"

Victor bit Ruby once again, this time in several places. There was no going back and no room for error.

"She can't transform here", he thought as Ruby began to convulse from the burning.

Victor picked her up, covering his own clothes in her blood, and ran. It was a challenge for him to hold on to Ruby, because her body was jerking from the pain. He could already see her abdominal wound closing as he crossed state lines out of West Virginia. He continued to carry her until he reached a heavily wooded area in North Carolina

Victor laid Ruby down, as she continued to cry out and whimper from the conversion. "She should be safe here.", he thought. "She is in the trance and it'll take at least two days for the transformation to be complete. I should have time to destroy the cabin and that vile woman's body… I also need to settle Ruby's human affairs.

He removed one of his prized cuff links and placed it in Ruby's hand, though she was still in the throes of conversion. "I have to leave you, but this is for the last time.", he said before touching her face. "When I come back… we'll be together. You are my love… my light… "

He lightly kissed her lips, then ran back to West Virginia.

Victor returned to the scene of Ruby's stabbing with a large can of kerosene. He poured it everywhere, particularly on Nerezza's lifeless body, while finding it difficult to ignore the smell of the blood.

Outside, he had a match, which he lit and threw at the cabin. "Burn in hell, Nerezza.", he said as the mad woman's eulogy.

Later on, back at Ruby's human home, her father found a note on the doorstep, with a bag of money.

'I have eloped. There are no explanations I can give. My husband-to-be wishes to bestow this small fortune to you. I love you both, and will never forget you, Mama and Papa. –Ruby'

Victor had been able to imitate Ruby's handwriting; the money was a combination of savings from his performances and what he had taken when he first fled from Nerezza's captivity. What did a vampire need money for anyway?

"Just as I predicted, dear!", her Mama said.

"You mean the odd vampire vision you had when she was thirteen? Come on!", replied her Papa.

Victor smiled as he overheard them. It seems they knew all along.

He ran back to North Carolina so he could be present for the end of Ruby's change. One day had passed since he bit her; at the conclusion, he would lift the trance. At least that was the plan… but when he reached the area, Ruby was gone.

"NO!", victor screamed, his red eyes darkening.

Could someone have found her? If they did, she would be a mad woman, blood thirsty… a vampire with no control!

Victor heard a hiker nearby… walking alone… the perfect scapegoat for his rage…

After he drained the man, he returned, a little bit calmer, and picked up on a scent.

"Another vampire…", he thought. "Deer blood… ick!"

This "animal vampire" must have taken Ruby under his or her wing. If she comes out of conversion and Victor wasn't there to lift the hypnosis, she would not have any memories of her human life; not her Mama, Papa, or Charm.

He also noticed the cuff link was gone; he held it's mate in his hand. "Ruby, I will find you.", he declared.

"Until then… stay safe… my love."

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: I glossed over a lot of time in these two chapters. This was done to leave open the option of revisiting this arc. The next chapter returns to Luna's perspective in 2019.

Unofficial soundtrack: "The Thinner The Air" by Cocteau Twins, from the album "Victorialand" (1986). "The Lacemaker II" by This Mortal Coil, from the album "Blood" (1991). "Memory Gongs" by Cocteau Twins and Harold Budd from the album "The Moon And The Melodies" (1986)/ Chapter title comes from the song by Curve, from the album "Doppelganger" (1992).


	17. 17 Broken Mirror

Broken Mirror

My name is Luna Raven… but I was born Ruby Watts.

I now know who I was, and who gave me this immortality.

"I hope you don't regret or resent what I did.", Victor said to me.

He is beautiful… this man standing before me… this man who made me into a vampire. He saved me from death.

I knew everything, or at least a lot more than I did before.

Ruby Watts, born in 1892, became Luna Raven in 1908, at the age of sixteen…

Without thinking, I kissed him. I always knew I had love for him, now I knew his name was Victor, and we were finally reunited…

When our lips parted, I could see the brightness in his red eyes.

"That should have been our first kiss.", he whispered.

Our first kiss… I was covered in my own blood, dying from Nerezza's attack… blood on my lips, blood on my lavender dress… blood pouring out from that mortal wound.

"I wish I had been there, you should still have been in conversion when I returned.", Victor continued. "The hypnosis wore off on its own, obviously."

"Can you do it again to restore my memory?", I asked.

He shook his head. "It's too risky. Your human memories would have faded either way and I would be taking the chance of wiping out your memories in this life. You could forget everything and everyone… including Spooky Bear."

"I understand.", I replied, trying to hide my disappointment. "So when did you do it… the bite, I mean?"

"It was September 20th."

"When Carlisle found me, it was the next day." I thought for a second. "Normal transformations take at least two to three days… could this have to do with the first time you bit me?"

Victor got wide eyed. "It could! Do you think Dr. Cullen would know if that's possible?"

"We can ask him," I replied. "But there's one thing I want to do first…"

"What is that?", he asked.

"Kiss you again.", I said before putting my lips on his once again.

"WHOOOOO!"

I could hear a wolf whistle from the staircase, but it wasn't a wolf.

"EMMETT!"

Later…

"That is a good theory.", said Carlisle. "If that is true, this could wipe out the newborn phase."

Edward turned to his wife. "Bella, do you remember being bitten by James?"

I was shocked. "I thought you were the one who changed her!"

Bella shook her head. "He was, but about a year and a half before that, Victoria's mate, James, bit me. Edward was able to suck the venom back out. I don't remember much about it anymore… human memories."

Victor raised his eyebrows. "How long did the transformation take?"

"It was about two days.", Carlisle answered. "But when it was over, she had super self control."

"It was like she was never a newborn.", Jasper added.

Emmett laughed. "They didn't even rock the house!"

Bella gave him a dirty look. "Emmett, it wasn't funny when you made that joke around Charlie, and it isn't funny now!"

"Charlie is Bella's dad.", Edward told me. "He doesn't know exactly what we are, but he does know about Jacob."

Carlisle turned to me. "Do you remember your first hunt, Luna?"

"Yes. There were deer. There was also a hiker, I debated going after him, but didn't in the end."

"Was this in North Carolina… a man with a rifle?", asked Victor.

"He had a rifle? I didn't see him, only smelled his blood."

"I got him, took my anger out on him for your disappearance.", he said, almost proudly.

"He was an innocent hunter!", I argued.

"Innocent, my ass!", Victor snapped. "I could read his aura. He was a jerk who would beat on his wife!"

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know, Ruby."

"Hey, what's all the arguing about?", Jacob asked from the stairs. He, Renesmee, and Icy all were there.

Icy came running into my arms. "Luna!"

"It's a lover's spat.", Emmett answered. "That means the make-up sex will be earth shattering!"

I could imagine all of them smacking Emmett upside the head with paper fans, like Kaname would do to Sousuke on "Full Metal Panic!", but in reality Bella, Edward, and Esme just gave him dirty looks. In all honesty, I was embarrassed and so glad I was unable to blush.

"Luna, I can see Victor's memories.", Edward announced. "He is visualizing his proof, and I believe him. The man was no different than the humans I went after ten years into my vampire life. I was a vigilante… going after those just like him… or worse."

"I apologize, Victor.", I said; I feel like I can trust Edward's ability."

Victor shook his head. "It's cool."

"Like I was saying," Carlisle began. "Luna… or Ruby… only took one day to transform, while Bella took two. It's possible Luna had the venom in contact with her bloodstream longer; but we also have to consider Bella's pregnancy as a factor, could that have played a part in her smooth adjustment?

"It is a mystery.", Edward replied.

"I'm sure of one thing," Carlisle declared. "We are NOT conducting experiments on humans! It's bad enough someone has done that with hybrids!"

They all explained about another hybrid named Nahuel. His father is a vampire, and mother was a human who sadly didn't survive. I was amazed and could see Victor was too.

Finally, Renesmee asked me, "Now that you know you are, which name are you going to use?"

I had thought about that since Victor told me about my past. "Ruby Watts died in 1908. I wish to continue using the name 'Luna Raven' for now."

"I understand.", said Victor. "You've been Luna since 1908. It'll be hard for me to get used to it right away though…"

"She's always been Luna to me!", Icy replied raising his arms. "And you're Bela Lugosi!"

"What's he saying?", Victor asked.

"That he thinks of me as Luna and you… ", I hesitated. "as Bela Lugosi."

Jacob laughed. "He could be 'Dracula Three'! Victor, do you know two Romanian bloodsuckers named Vladimir and Stefan, by any chance?"

"Huh?", Victor and I asked at the same time.

I didn't know who he was talking about. Renesmee touched my face and I saw images of them… very pale, even paler than most vampires, ancient vampires with creepy pink eyes and an undying hatred of the Volturi. Renesmee did the same with Victor, and all he could say to that was "yikes".

Later, while Emmett, jasper, and Carlisle went to hunt, I asked Victor to come outside with me. I had something to return to him.

"Will you be okay by yourself?", asked Icy. "Nessie wants to show me a game."

"We should be fine. We're not going far."

'"Be careful!", Edward and Alice said in perfect unison.

Victor and I went outside, walking about fifty feet away.

"This belongs to you." ,I announced, handing him the cuff link I have held on to since 1908.

"You did keep it!", he exclaimed, then placed it in his pocket. "I'll give it back to you after I make it into a ring like this one."

He held up his left hand… the cuff link that he designed into a ring. I was excited about it… until…

The cold… the wind… angrier than before.

Icy wasn't that far away; why was she reappearing?

"NO! NO! NO!", the hyena screamed. "You won't be together!"

Victor gasped. "How is SHE here?"

"You sense her?", I asked. "Do you know who she is?"

"I can see her… it's Nerezza!"

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: "Nerezza" means "darkness" in Italian. I had done a search on the worst names for a girl, and this was the most evil sounding one I could see that hadn't been used already anywhere!

"Full Metal Panic!" was an anime series in the 2000's. It ran for three seasons (to my knowledge) and shifted from high school comedy to military action.

I also refer to my personal theory of why Bella had such self control in her early vampire days. This theory inspired Luna's transformation and time as a newborn. Only Stephenie Meyer can tell fans for sure what went through her mind when she created the original Twilight Saga universe!

Finally, I couldn't resist bringing up Emmett's jokes about Bella and Edward's bedroom activities, though it was difficult to come up with something that stayed within the 'T' rating!

Unofficial Soundtrack: "Water Plant", by Ayia, from the album "aYia" (2018). "Stand By Me" by Sharif Dean, from the album "Precious Time" (1975). "Map Of The Problematique" by muse, from the album "Black Holes And Revelations" (2006). Chapter title comes from the song by Trees Of Eternity, from the album "Hour Of The Nightingale" (2016).


	18. 18 Wanted Man

Wanted Man

She appeared once again in her shadowy cloaked form.

Nerezza.

The hyena finally had a name.

"How did she find me?", asked Victor. "I killed her!'

"She has been tormenting me for about four years," I said. "she said that you two were married and other things. Icy seems to be the only one who can scare her away!'

"VICTOR, YOU LIAR!", Nerezza screeched. "You belong to me, and this girl… is DEAD!"

She reached for my throat. This was clearly NOT a ghost; ghosts can't do what she is doing… Nerezza has to be some sort of demon!

I gasped for air, though vampires don't need to breathe, it is very uncomfortable for us. I don't think she realized I am the same as Victor.

"Let her go!" Victor yelled as he charged after her.

Nerezza quickly vanished, releasing her hold on me. I fell to my side, feeling my leg crack on itself.

"DAMN YOU!", Victor shouted.

My injury (if you want to call it that) was quickly healing. One of the perks to vampirism… we can regenerate as long as we are not burned.

"It's okay, Victor!", I called out to him.

Nerezza reappeared several yards away. "Where's your mangy guardian now?", she laughed.

"Edward, hear my thoughts…", I whispered. "Send Icy out!"

Icy was our only hope; it's easy to fight humans, or other vampires, maybe even shapeshifters like Jacob. I don't know exactly what Nerezza is, so how do we fight something when we don't know what it is? Icy can repel her, that is the best we can do… for now.

"Way ahead of you!", Jacob shouted from the doorway. He had Icy on his back, and jumped the stairs, phasing into his wolf form!

"Well, I guess Icy got over his fear of Jake!", I uttered, shocked.

The wolf went full speed towards Nerezza. She screamed and once again disappeared. Jacob growled ferociously, with Icy still on his back.

"Go chase yourself!", Icy cheered.

"So, Icy, I see it took a day to get over your 'Jacob-phobia'!", I said.

Icy nodded. He hopped offof Jacob's back and ran into my arms. "I'm not leaving your side. Even if you decide to date Dracula here, I'm the chaperone!"

"Icy don't be silly…", I began to say.

"Did she leave?", Edward asked. "I sent Jake out with Icy- we all thought a large wolf would scare her more."

"Yeah.", Victor answered. "I thought when I killed her, that she was gone forever!"

Rosalie came out. "Wait… you killed her?"

"Nerezza was the one tormenting Ruby… er… Luna.", Victor explained. "She's the one who injured her so bad that I had no choice but to change her!"

'Carlisle may know more about this.", said Edward. "His father was a demon hunter."

Jacob went to the back of the house to phase back. Apparently his clothing gets destroyed and when he turns back into a human… very indecent in mixed company!

In the house…

"Nerezza was a con-artist. She scammed people out of their life savings.", said Victor. "She somehow found out about my mind control ability and my immortality, somewhat. She framed me for her husband's murder. I was able to hide my real strength and speed from her, but couldn't go to the authorities, being what I am. Nerezza knew too much about what I am, so I helped her by hypnotizing these poor unsuspecting people into acting against their will, all while looking for proof that she was the true killer."

"And you found that proof.", Edward replied.

Victor nodded. "One night in 1899, I placed my proof of the sheriff's doorstep and left town, with a large chunk of the money she ripped off from her victims having me perform in the sideshows."

"Long hair man and the bearded lady!", Icy commented.

"Icy, hush!"

Victor continued. "Somehow, she evaded arrest and hunted me down. Between Nerezza and that damned Volturi tracker…"

"Demetri?", asked Bella.

"Yeah, he's been chasing me for decades, but I always used my gift to make him forget. I guess his boss wants me for his stable."

"Aro.", Alice exclaimed. "He's been after me in the past, as well as Edward and Bella!"

"Screw that!", Victor declared. "I don't follow anyone!"

It was very difficult to keep Didyme out of my head, but I was starting to face cold hard facts.

Aro was Didyme's brother… and killer.

But why?

The three Cullen men returned from their hunt and we filled them in.

"This Nerezza sounds like she made a deal with the devil.", Jasper said.

"I wish I could be more help.", Carlisle added. "But I didn't see eye to eye with my father when it came to demons back then."

"Well, I got to do something!", I replied, determined.

"No.", Victor replied. "WE have to do something… I won't let you fight her alone."

"Neither will we.", Edward announced.

"I won't let you go alone either.", Icy said as he gave a salute.

"Thank you all."

Later on, Victor and I were alone… with a sleepy chaperone.

"Ah, nothing like spending the day with you and a Spooky Bear who clearly does not like the cold!", Victor joked.

Icy glared at him. "Yes, nothing like spending time with Luna, and a weirdo vampire who despises haircuts!", he giggled.

"Okay, I know the little dude said something. ", Victor declared. "Out with it."

I repeated Icy's words, while the bear laughed.

"My hair is in honor of my Native American heritage, just so you know.", he said as he flipped his hair.

I knew it.

"Besides, I can't cut it! It won't grow back!"

"I'm trying to guard my thoughts from Alice and Edward, but I should tell you, Victor. One spirit has been appearing to me. Her name is Didyme… she was killed by the Volturi.", I told him, leaving out my realization because I had no proof. "She said you were being pursued by them, and you'd get away everytime. Icy even felt that way too. When I feared you were dead, he reassured me."

"Thanks, Icy." Victor winked at him.

"Then Carlisle said something very weird back when I was a newborn."

I couldn't believe I was telling Victor this, but there was something about him.

"He did?"

"Yes. He could sense you and I were bonded."

Victor looked at me. "He said that?"

I nodded, afraid of how he would react to it. Would he laugh? Would he just calmly say 'Carlisle is wrong'?

He took my hand. "Doctors are the best."

Icy was now fast asleep.

"Tomorrow night, there's a new moon.", Victor said. "I think we should go out… even the bodyguard."

"Okay. I'll be hunting with the girls in the morning… don't tell Icy."

Victor agreed. So I guess after 111 years, we're going on our first date!

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

Bonus- The Interpreter

(Icy's Perspective)

I was having a good sleep until I felt like I was being watched.

It was Victor, staring at me with his red eyes. I couldn't ask why… he couldn't hear me.

Wait… where was my Luna? I glared back at Victor, hoping he could read me somehow.

"She went to hunt.", he said. "Our kind need blood, just as you need sleep, whatever you are… I have my suspicions that I won't share now."

Victor thinks he knows what I am? I thought I was only a talisman, but then… why am I so connected to Luna?

"I know you can't talk to me, but I want to thank you for protecting Ru… Luna. You could be playing freely on the other side, yet you chose to be here."

The other side? I couldn't be with my Luna there.

"Is that really your suspicion, Victor?", asked Edward, standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

Edward… he can relay my thoughts.

"I would like to keep it to myself for now, if you don't mind.", Victor replied.

"It would explain a lot… Eleazar can't figure out why or how he can detect Icy's gift. If Icy is so intensely connected to Luna as you think…"

"Love a soul, and it'll come back to you. I've always believed that." Victor turned to Edward. "This Eleazar… he can sense abilities?"

"Yes.", answered Edward. "But only those of vampires. Icy is the only non-vampires he has picked up on."

"Fascinating!", Victor exclaimed.

"Icy feels that his place is with Luna.", Edward said after reading my thoughts.

Yes… I feel like I can picture her as a human, eyes of a 'normal' color instead of gold, pink in her cheeks… mortal of immortal, I still love my Luna.

"Luna is right though.", Edward continued. "This little guy shouldn't have to have the burden of keeping Nerezza away."

"I wish there was a more permanent way to get rid of her. I still have triggers, flashbacks, and nightmares, though I don't sleep, reliving that day Ruby was…"

I didn't like to think about it either, Victor; I couldn't imagine my Luna in such pain without feeling anger.

"I can see your memories", said Edward. "Just horrible."

Please change the subject, Edward! I don't like to hear talk of my Luna dying ever!

But he didn't need to.

"It's easier now that I found her again, even with a different name.", Victor concluded. "As Ruby, she made me feel safe… like butterflies would flutter where demons once hid, and for the first time since I had been changed, I felt alive again! That hasn't changed, even now…"

"Luna's back.", announced Edward.

Thank God she's back!

"Please don't say anything about my suspicions, Edward.", Victor pleaded.

"Mum's the word."

Edward left the room. Victor started to follow, but turned to me.

"Rest up, Icy. We're going out tonight, and Luna needs her talisman… Ruby needs her charm."

Unofficial Soundtrack: "Deathclub" by William Control, from the album "Live In London Town" (2013). "Sleepwalker" by Adam Lambert, from the album "For Your Entertainment" (2009). "At Times, Love Is" by Masami Okui, from the album "Utena Movie OST - Adolescence Rush" (1999). Chapter title comes from the song by Ratt, from the album "Out Of The Cellar" (1984).


	19. 19 Ai No Senshi

Ai No Senshi

Do vampires even go on dates?

After hunting (the shock of reuniting with Victor drained me), I was once again at full strength, my eyes were a vivid gold, and I was ready to paint the town red (just an expression!).

Alice insisted on being my stylist. She also recruited Rosalie and Tanya as her assistants.

"Count me out.", said Bella. "I don't need that on my conscience."

I must agree with Bella- running and jumping around makes "typical date wear" impractical. Victor and I were not going to a fancy restaurant. We don't eat… Icy doesn't even consume food!

I imagine we'll just be climbing mountains and catching up for lost time… Victor doesn't seem like the type to sit for two hours in a movie theater. He is more of an adventurous man.

There were about three hours of protesting Alice's choices (a pink cocktail dress? Me? Really?), she finally agreed, only after she had a vision of a purple satin Lolita-style dress getting covered in snags and dirt. The thought of that even depressed me- something like that is best suited for tea parties, not potentially wild vampire escapades! I have never even hunted in a satin dress for that very reason!

I decided on all black- jeans (a rarity for me) and a knit top with silver studs going up the sleeves. This choice was much more durable and would most likely match what Victor would be wearing (I assumed his trademark trench coat would be part of his ensemble). Heels would have looked good, but again, been impractical… I went for black boots that came halfway up to my knees.

Everyone gave a thumbs up, though Alice needed a bit of coaxing.

"Oh well,", she said. "you can just save the dressy stuff for your wedding day!"

Huh? I just became reacquainted with Victor, and she's already planning a wedding?

"I like it.", Icy commented. "It makes me stand out!"

I went downstairs, where the others were waiting, and I caught the tail end of Eleazar and Victor having a conversation.

"Yes, that is an interesting possibility.", Eleazar had said.

"Ahem.", Edward had pointed to me.

"Talking about me?", I asked playfully.

"We… were talking about the Volturi.", Victor replied. "It seems that Aro has a bodyguard with an ability similar to mine."

"Renata; but her gift is nothing compared to Victor's. Aro likes to 'trade up'; when he sees a vampire with a stronger ability that that already in the Guard, he replaces them.", Eleazar added. "They also have a Guard member who can sense, disintegrate, or even create bonds. Chelsea's ability does have it's limits though, she can't break romantic bonds."

"You two have nothing to worry about.", said Emmett.

Victor and I both gave him looks, the same kind I'm sure he's seen many times.

"Well… strap Spooky Bear on your back so our night can begin!", Victor stated.

"Icy doesn't like that name.", I told him, hearing Icy telepathically growling.

"Oh, it's just me being silly.", he admitted. "I'm sure he's called me names in the short time I've been here."

I immediately recalled the first time Victor called him "Spooky Bear"- Icy retaliated with "Bela Lugosi", and I laughed.

We left just as it was getting dark. "So… what does a date between vampires consist of?", I asked.

"I thought we could seek out the vampire club scene, where someone such as myself can blend in.", replied Victor. "The humans just think I have contacts in."

"Is that how you feed?"

"Sometimes, but not tonight. I fed earlier while you were getting ready.",he said. "Even when immortal, you women take all day!"

Victor pulled out a purple rose corsage and clipped it in my hair. "Since this is a date, I give you a flower. It's artificial though… never dying."

"Purple rose," I said, amazed. "It stands for enchantment, love at first sight, and royalty."

"I promise to give you real ones in the future then."

"Okay, how in the hell does someone as cute as me get let into a 'vampire club', huh?", Icy protested.

"Icy doesn't think he would blend in to a vampire club… he does have a point.", I told Victor.

"He is cute, isn't he…", Victor stood there deep in thought. "And he has to be with us to keep the wench away… screw it! We'll go anyway, if they don't like it, too bad! Icy don't let the white fur fool anyone!"

"Yes, Icy. I agree with him. Tonight, you are a vampire too!", I declared.

Well, we didn't find a 'vampire' club, but we did find one in Vancouver, British Columbia, that was having an 80's Goth night, which Victor and I both loved (Icy was a bit annoyed by it).

The humans didn't even bat an eye at us, some of them looked scarier than we ever could!

"And you call Victor 'Bela Lugosi'.",I whispered to Icy.

"Well, Jacob called him 'Dracula Three'!"

A group of women were having a bachelorette party (I believe the wedding was set for Halloween of all days) and somehow I ended up with a plastic tiara and black veil on my head. I thought it was a mistake until I saw the bride to be had a headdress even more elaborate.

"Ah, here comes the bride!", Victor commented when he saw it.

"I guess I crashed the bachelorette party and ended up with a souvenir!"

I started to remove the tiara.

"No, leave it on.", he said. "Let's leave, and go roam the streets."

"Maybe the women thought you were with them because of me!", Icy contemplated.

That could be… it's a nice day for a white bear-ing!

By this time it was completely dark outside. We walked (at human speed), and I decided to ask a few more questions.

"So… how did you become a vampire?"

Victor stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded.

"It was the early 1860's. I would hunt… animals for the meat, not humans for the blood. On one of those excursions, I came across a beautiful woman named Nettie. 'I may not be able to stop myself, but if I do, you'll be the one to take her down.', she said to me. Before I could escape or defend myself, she bit into me. The burning was horrendous.", he told me. "When I came to, Nettie said I was the chosen one… that I was meant to destroy someone named Maria."

"Where was this at?", I asked. "Where are you from?"

"Arizona.", he replied. "She said she came from Arkansas and formed an alliance with Maria and a third vampire, Lucy. It was all over territories, and Nettie felt Maria had too much power. Nobody tells me what to do, even today. This is when I discovered the depth of my gift… I hypnotized Nettie, and removed myself from her memory."

"Like you did when you changed me?", I said quietly.

"I meant to only wipe out the pain from the venom and your injury.", he replied. "I feel horrible that I erased everything… that I wasn't there when your change was complete!"

"It's okay, Victor! I don't hate you!", I cried out, and ran to embrace him.

"Is there somewhere we can go so I can take a nap?", asked Icy.

"Icy's tired.", I told Victor.

"Yeah, let's return to Denali. I want to see the sun rise from the mountains!"

We sprinted back to Alaska (at vampire speed), and reached a mountain. Glad I chose my clothing wisely!

When we reached the perfect place to view the sun, Victor removed his trench coat.

"Icy, you can sleep in this to keep warm."

I unstrapped Icy from my back and he ran into it, cocooning himself in the heavy black garment. He went right to sleep.

"I wonder what became of Nettie.", I thought out loud.

"I don't really want to know.", Victor said with no emotion. "I had no attachment to her, despite her wanting me to think something was there."

I felt a rush hearing him say that…

"As for you, Luna Raven… Ruby Watts," he added while playing with a lock of my hair. "I want you to feel safe… and be safe in every way. Smile with me… laugh with me… cry with me… I know you have been hurt, still hurt… may always hurt from the things in your life that caused damage…"

What was Victor getting at?

"None of us can change anything that has already been done. Even as immortals, we deserve to be around people who we can grow with, take new paths, make bad choices, or be wrong sometimes without fear of being punished in some way… my love is unconditional, Ruby…"

Victor then took a ring out of his pants pocket. "As I promised."

It was the cuff link- no refashioned into a ring, just like the one he was wearing.

"Ruby, I want you to be able to look into my eyes and feel how much you are loved… know how amazing and beautiful you are… "

He placed the ring on my finger and embraced me again. "It's easier for me to show you with touch than with words."

Victor then kissed me, like he never had before.

"Are you proposing to me, Victor?"

"Not yet.", he answered. "Not while Nerezza is tormenting us. Though… it would be kind of funny to do it now, with your bridal veil… Icy could be our witness!"

"Yes, being alone is a problem at this time. Once we can figure out how to get rid of that hyena, then Icy could do his own thing while… we do ours!" I said that last part trying to sound flirty.

"Oh, no. Icy gets a sitter.", he snapped back playfully. "What would be the starting rate for Wolf-boy?"

We both laughed quietly. "I bet it took all day to come up with that lovely, romantic speech."

"I was just feeling emotional.", he said. "As for how long it took, I'll never tell."

"I have to expand my power.", I declared, changing the subject. "Only then can I try and fight Nerezza, only then can I find out why Aro killed Lukas… and confirm my suspicions about…"

A presence interrupted me. "Didyme…"

"Yes.", Didyme appeared in front of us. "And you found your mate, I see."

"This is Didyme?", Victor asked.

I gasped. He could see her?!

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Portions of Victor's speech were taken from a beautiful piece of writing I received from someone who was the inspiration for the character. For now, the author must remain anonymous. I will update this when the situation changes.

A/N 2: (Update) After much consideration and contemplation, it has been decided that it's time...

I can now give credit to Victor Loren for the portions of dialogue mentioned in my previous "Author's Notes". Like I expressed earlier, the writing was so beautiful, I am more than happy to give credit where credit is due. And with that, only one thing remains to make the story truly complete, and it can not be simply written. –Luna Raven 1908

Bonus: Halloween Night (This was the initial inspiration that evolved into Luna and Victor's date)

The children are tucked in after an evening of tricks and treats. I am not a bride yet I am wearing a veil. I am a fallen angel dancing through the street under a new moon. Someone is with me on this midnight. I never see his face as he goes door to door, possibly putting charms on the homes to keep the demons out. For some reason, the song "Play Dead" by H.I.M. from the album "Dark Light" (2005) plays in my head as I watch him…

Unofficial soundtrack: "Starlight" by Taylor Swift, from the album "Red" (2012). "Scarecrow" by Siouxsie And The Banshees, from the album "Peepshow" (1988). "She's In Parties" by Bauhaus, from the album "Burning From The Inside" (1983). "Dominion/Mother Russia" by Sisters Of Mercy from the album "Floodland" (1987). "Close To The Flame" by H.I.M. from the album "Deep Shadows And Brilliant Highlights" (2001). Chapter title (English translation: Soldier Of Love) comes from the song by Yooko Ishida, from the album "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R OST" (1993).


	20. 20 Warrior

Warrior

Well, this is a new development…

Didyme has appeared, apparently on my mental command, and now Victor can see her!

"I'm glad you found each other at last.", she said, standing before us.

"You were one of those killed by the Volturi?", asked Victor.

"ONE in the Volturi.", she replied.

I had to ask and confirm my strong suspicions. "It was Aro, wasn't it? Is he… your brother?"

"Hold up… that Aro guy has a sister?" Victor was shocked. "I just thought he was hatched! Who thought he actually had family?"

"Victor, HUSH!", I exclaimed. "If it's not Icy, it's you!"

At least when Icy came out with remarks like that, his audience was extremely limited.

Didyme chuckled a bit. "Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it?"

I was relieved she didn't get angry.

"To answer your question, yes, Aro is my brother.", she continued. "I was killed by my own brother."

"What's going on?"

Icy was waking up. "I hear an unfamiliar voice… YOW! Who the hell are you?!"

He jumped up so fast, almost vampire speed.

"Do you see her too, Icy?", Victor asked, and Icy nodded.

"Hello, little protector.", Didyme said gently.

"Uh… hello."

Icy could see her too… what did this mean?

"Victor, the Guard is still pursuing you… soon.", she informed him. "Be prepared."

"Thank you for telling me. It's nice to have advance warning!"

"My time is running short…", she voiced.

"Wait, Didyme!", I cried. "Has my power become stronger?"

"You already know the answer.", Didyme replied. "I only have one thing to ask… please don't kill my brother. He is misguided and power hungry, but he is also guilt ridden and doesn't deserve the same fate he and the others had doomed us to, my love Marcus included."

"Marcus?", Victor inquired.

"One of the three leaders of the Volturi.", I replied, recalling what Carlisle told me back in 1908.

He told me Marcus was a tortured soul… and now I knew why. He had lost his mate; but Didyme was right- Aro's destruction would not bring those people back.

"My time has run out for now.", Didyme announced. "Best of luck to you both."

As she faded away, she looked at Icy. "Watch over them, little protector…"

"I will.", Icy saluted the vanishing spirit.

"Victor, please don't tell the Cullens about this.", I requested. "I know it's hard to do around Alice and Edward, but they already had a confrontation with the Volturi. The Denalis even lost their sister in that incident."

"Yes, I agree with you. It's bad enough they've been sending their tracker after me. I don't even know how the Volturi caught wind of my gift."

I turned to him. "Did you have any enemies?"

Victor narrowed his eyes. "Only…"

"Nerezza.", we all (Icy included) said in unison.

"Then that leaves only one question- how did a demonic specter get past the Volturi barriers unnoticed?", I asked.

"Maybe she is a shapeshifter like Jake!", Icy thought.

I repeated it to Victor. "That is a possibility…", he replied.

"We should get back to the Cullens' home.", I said.

As we left, two thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks (a bad saying for a vampire to use… I know.)

One- I first encountered Didyme before coming across Aro. He took my hand and saw every memory and thought I have had since my "rebirth"- how in the hell did he overlook his own sister?

Two- I feel like my ability has expanded since Victor has come into my life. I can't say "come back" because no matter how much I think about it, I can't recall him!

The real test of that theory was whether or not someone else could see one of the spirits materialize, which just happened. I may be able to finally reunite Carlisle with his father!

"Didyme is really pretty.", Icy commented. "But then all the vampires I've seen are… even Victor!"

I couldn't resist a giggle. "What did he say?", asked Victor.

"He said you're pretty."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!", he yelled, causing Icy to pop his head up. "I think I'm adorable!"

"Oh, yeah, you're a real teddy bear.", I said.

"Hey!", Icy poked my shoulder, and we all laughed.

Back at the Cullen house, Alice was impatiently waiting. "I saw a vision of the two of you talking to someone!", she explained. "I worried that it was Nerezza!"

"No, it wasn't… not this time.", replied Victor. "Ruby's… I mean, Luna's gift seems to be expanding! Icy and I were able to see the spirit this time!"

Emmett also came in, probably making some jokes about scoring. I wasn't listening… I had my mind on other things, like making contact with Carlisle's father.

Early on, I required "vessels", the dolls that used to be in that abandoned house suited that purpose. In time, I was able to see the spirits without help from those playthings.

I didn't want to take any chances- I needed to take a step backwards, and return to using a doll for my quest.

"I'm going into town!", Renesmee announced. "Anyone need anything?"

I wondered if there was an antique dealer in the area, or at the very least, a toy shop.

"Could I go with you?", I asked. "There's something I need to search for."

"Sure!", cheered Renesmee.

"What are you doing?", Victor inquired.

"I need something… to keep a promise.", I answered. "That's all I can say for now. Victor, just trust me."

"Take Icy with you then.", he said.

"We're going out again?", asked Icy.

"I'm afraid so, dude."

"You can take a nap during the car ride.", said Renesmee. "Do you drive, Luna?"

I shook my head. "Never had a reason to."

"That's okay! I can."

She grabbed a set of keys from the wall rack. "Dad said I could take his car."

"Please be careful.", Victor said before kissing me on the lips.

"They'll be fine," Alice smiled. "I've seen it, except for Icy, that is…"

Renesmee and I went to the vehicle- I don't know much about cars, but this one looked as if it was hot off the assembly line!

"So you're chronologically thirteen years old," I said as Renesmee got on the road. "You look eighteen, and from what Peter and Charlotte said, you reached maturity about six years ago. How and when did you learn to drive?"

"My Dad showed me when I was four… chronologically.", she replied. "We have to forge documents to keep our secret, so when I stopped growing, I was able to use my paper work to get a license. I should tell you- the story is I am my Mom's… Bella's half-sister, as far as the humans think."

"Yes, I can see; it would raise eyebrows… parents and child all pass easily for late teens."

"Do you know how awkward it is though- for me to call my parents Bella and Edward?", she laughed.

"I can imagine."

"Remember when we told you about Nahuel?", Renesmee changed the subject, I think because I can't recall my own parents.

"The man who is just like you?", I asked.

"Yeah, a hybrid like me.", she said. "He's cute, too."

"So… crushin' on two guys! I guess that can happen," I shrugged. "It never happened to me…"

"I feel like such a teenager though!", Renesmee sighed. "I can recall being in utero, understanding adult things… Grandpa Carlisle says I'm a 40 year old trapped in this body, so it's a bit strange for me to 'act my age'."

We continued talking all the way into town. Renesmee is definitely more mature than me… I am forever sixteen. At least I now know what my age was when Victor transformed me. I didn't have any idea until a few days ago…

I lucked out- there was an antique shop near the place Renesmee wanted to go to- a used record store. "I got my love of music from my Dad!", she boasted.

"My, my!", the saleswoman in the antique shop said when she saw me. "You look like one of the porcelain dolls we sell!"

"May I take a look at them?", I asked, eyeing a male doll dressed in religious clothing, possibly as a priest.

"Oh, yes, that is a rare one.", she explained. "You don't see many boy dolls, especially dressed like this."

The woman handed me the doll to examine. "I used to have one- a prince- but it got broken a while back.", I told her, recalling my last contact with Lukas.

"That is so sad!", she exclaimed.

The priest doll would be perfect for my plan. I owe this to Carlisle for all his kindness.

"How much for this one?", I asked.

"For you… and what happened to your poor prince, thirty dollars?"

It's a little high, I like cheap… I think I may be the dollar store princess of vampires! But what price could I put on Carlisle helping me out in 1908, and even now?

"I'll take him!"

The saleswoman packed the doll carefully in a box. "May he bless you every day!", she said as we exchanged the box for the cash.

"Thank you.", I turned to leave…

"I never noticed your backpack! How adorable!", she commented.

"Make sure you tell Pretty Victor that!", Icy whispered.

"Thank you again.", I said before exiting.

I walked over to the record store where Renesmee was at. "So Icy, you're calling him 'Pretty Victor' now?"

"Why not?", he replied. "The weirdo is growing on me."

"Yeah, me too."

Renesmee was browsing through some vinyl albums. If anyone (even a clairvoyant like Alice or Lukas) said vinyl would make such a comeback, I would have said they were crazy… but the worst music format ever was 8-track tapes. That is just my opinion, I wondered if any of the older Cullens would agree…

"Did you find what you were looking for?", asked Renesmee.

"I think so."

"At least you did. My Dad has all of these."

Rensemee ended up walking out empty handed and returning to the car. "What kind of music are you into, Luna?"

"Well, I really wasn't into anything until the late 60's- I had heard Pink Floyd, then I really got into the punk-goth scene in the late 70's-early 80's.", I said. "Icy likes goth-emo of the 2000's, which is good too… is there an auxiliary jack in the stereo system?"

Renesmee pointed out the jack, I reached into my pocket and took out the MP3 player.

"If you play Cocteau Twins again…" Icy sighed.

"Oh, hush, Icy!" I turned to Renesmee. "He hates Cocteau Twins."

"My Dad likes them.", she said.

When I connected the player, I put on something that would shut Icy up. "It's Muse.", I told her. "The song is called 'Propaganda'."

We drove back to the house with Icy singing along to the music he liked. By the time we got back to the house, he was tired.

Edward was disappointed that his daughter couldn't find any new music (Bella had mentioned that he had a whole room full of vinyl and compact discs back in Forks).

Victor was glad we returned safely. When I could pull him aside, I was going to tell him.

I was going to attempt contact with Rev. Nathaniel Cullen.

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

Bonus: Yet Another Meeting

(this is in third person format.)

1995

"Ruby, where are you?", victor thought as he drifted from town to town. Maybe she didn't survive… maybe the venom didn't reach her heart in time… but then he couldn't explain what happened to her body or the smell of animal blood and another vampire!

Over the years he wandered around, hoping to find Ruby alive, red eyes gleaming like… well, rubies.

In this time, Victor discovered the underground club scene. He didn't have to hide his eyes, the humans just assumed he was in costume like them, and an inconspicuous meal was always a bonus.

One night, Victor was walking (at human speed- not an easy task for him) to one of these clubs and heard someone's CD player at full volume. The song stirred emotion in him. "I wonder if she's out there… and if she has heard this.", he thought.

Ruby made everything… all Victor's troubles go away when she was around- his thirst, his life on the run from Nerezza… all gone for a time. Ruby's blood sang to him, yet he could control himself around her. Strange…

Just thinking about her made his thirst fade. Ruby was like water, extinguishing the fire burning in his throat.

Victor turned around, walking away from his destination. "No one is going to die tonight.", he said to himself.

When nobody was around, he jumped up to the top of the closest building and hopped roof to roof, planning to exit the city until…

"Going somewhere?"

Victor turned to find that damned tracker again. It had been two years since their last encounter.

"So we meet again, Demetri."

"The Volturi demands your presence.", said Demetri.

"Yet you won't give a good reason.", replied victor defiantly. "Or any reason at all."

"This is not a request, Victor!"

"Tell me why and I'll consider it."

Demetri growled and charged after Victor, who dodged him. This went on for about a minute, before Demetri had Victor cornered.

"I don't know why. I'm just obeying orders.", Demetri finally uttered.

Victor hung his head. "You put up a good fight. Okay, I'll go with you… but first…"

He popped his head up and stared into Demetri's eyes.

"Look into my eyes… see and think of nothing but my eyes…"

Demetri stared blankly, his pupils dilating.

"You forgot what you came for, didn't you?", Victor asked. "I believe your masters were looking for this!"

He grabbed a random loose brick from the roof top. "Here you go!"

Demetri accepted the brick, still under the trance. Victor glared at him, then snapped his fingers.

The tracker returned to consciousness. "Yes! This is exactly what Caius wanted! Thank you… I never caught your name."

"Oh, forgive me.", Victor said. "My name is Jonathan. Please give my regards to the great Volturi."

"I will." Demetri said before dashing off.

Victor laughed. "What a dumbass. If Caius really wanted a brick, he could just use the one you call a brain!"

His own mind shifted gears, back to Ruby.

"I will find you…"

A/N: Victor used the name Jonathan, this is a homage to late actor Jonathan Frid, who played Banabas Collins in the original version of "Dark Shadows".

Unofficial Soundtrack(Warrior)- 'Within Me" by Lacuna Coil, from the album "Karmacode" (2005). "Stay With Me Till Dawn" by Judie Tzuke, from the album "Welcome To The Cruise" (1979). "Sound The Alarm" by Heavy Echo, from the album "Dangerous EP" (2019). "Propaganda" by Muse, from the album "Simulation Theory" (2018). Chapter title comes from the song by Kimbra, Mark Foster, and A-Trak, from the album "Vows" (2011).

Unofficial Soundtrack (Yet Another Meeting)- "Disappear" by INXS, from the album "X" (1990);this is also Victor's unofficial theme song. "Machinehead" by Bush, from the album "Sixteen Stone" (1994). "Stumbeline" by The Smashing Pumpkins", from the album "Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness" (1995).


	21. 21 Cats In The Cradle

Cats In The Cradle

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"I don't think Carlisle's father was evil." I said to Victor. "He had good intentions in life… though misguided."

Victor shook his head. "I just don't need another one hunting me down. Nerezza and Demetri are two too many!"

"It'll be fine." I replied, placing a cross on a chain around my neck.

"You're at least going to have Icy there, aren't you?"

"You can be there too in you want." I informed him. "Just wear a cross in same form. I want Rev. Cullen to know we contact him in peace."

Victor pulled a cross necklace from under his shirt. "Still think I'm Dracula?", he asked.

Oh, yeah. I compared him to Dracula… Icy calls him Bela Lugosi. Go fig…

Edward already knew of my plans, as did Alice, to an extent. Icy's presence and possibly that of Rev. Cullen (if I'm successful) blocks her from seeing it fully.

"Just be careful.", said Edward. "I'll be reading all three of your minds, no matter the outcome. If this works, I'll bring out Carlisle."

"I just don't think their father/son relationship should have ended the way it did.", I explained.

Edward shook his head. "No."

"You were Daddy's Little Girl as a human.", Victor commented. "Even without those memories, I still see and admire those traits."

"Would you ever contact your parents?", asked Edward.

"I don't know if I would… because they knew what I had become." I answered. "Apparently I was on good terms with them when I had to leave home."

"If things had happened differently, you could have stayed in their lives, like Bella did with Charlie, except he is still in the dark about the existence of vampires.", Edward replied.

"It's such a gray area.", Victor said. "With the Volturi on my ass, I'm glad that didn't happen, for their safety."

"Yes, Victor." I gathered up the doll and a Holy Bible. "We should get Icy and do this."

"Again, be careful!", repeated Edward.

We strapped Icy on my back and headed out, towards where Icy had ran to when Jacob scared him. That seemed like ages ago, though it had only been three days. Now, they're pals again.

I touched Icy's paw resting on my shoulder… he kept me in check when Nerezza started appearing and even inadvertently brought Victor and I back together.

This familiar place… it was time. I released Icy from my back, and placed the priest doll down on the ground.

"I need all our thought to be on Rev. Nathaniel Cullen.", I announced. "We can't visualize him, but we can still keep his name in our minds along with the wish… or prayer… that he appear to us."

Victor and Icy both nodded.

"Rev. Nathaniel Cullen!", I called out. "Please appear to us! We come in peace… to reunite you with your only son, Carlisle!"

Silence.

"Try again, Luna.", urged Icy.

I took a needless deep breath. "Rev. Nathaniel Cullen! Father of Carlisle Cullen! Please make your presence known to us! If it would make you more comfortable, then make your presence known to me alone!"

"What do you know about comfort?", a man's voice asked.

Victor turned to me. "I hear him."

"Are you Rev. Nathaniel Cullen, who live in the seventeenth century, who had a son named Carlisle?", I asked in a normal voice.

"Yes."

An elderly man appeared where the doll sat. "And you are a witch!"

"No, she is not!", Victor protested.

I held up my hand to silence him. "I am not a witch. None of us are. We wear the symbol of the Lord as proof. True demons fear all that which is holy."

"I see your proof now.", Rev. Cullen said after a pause. "You wear the cross. You hold the Bible willingly… and you have one of God's angels with you."

"We do?", Victor, Icy and I all responded.

"Yes. I see him clearly." He said. "You knew my son? Where is he? I can't find him!"

"I'm here, Father."

We turned to see Carlisle, Esme, and Edward.

"What has happened to you, Carlisle?"

"Father, I was attacked by one of those 'demons' and became what I am now… immortal.", Carlisle replied.

"They were real! You never wanted to believe it!", Rev. Cullen yelled.

"Not all of them were guilty. We are not all demons.", said Carlisle. "I believe we still have souls, though we are no longer human. Any 'supernatural' gifts we have were given to us by God himself."

"I see.", Rev Cullen then stood in silence.

"I am a doctor.", Carlisle continued. "Though I am nearing the end of my sabbatical, I give my life to helping others; human, as well as vampire."

The other Cullens came to the area.

"There are good and evil with all creatures. We have dealt with vampires who had evil intentions.", Carlisle explained. "This is my family; we try our best to do good. I wish I could have been able to speak to you after my transformation… when you were alive, but what would you have done if I came to you then?"

"You would have been destroyed by fire, regardless of the fact you are my son.", Rev Cullen answered, with a sad tone to his voice. "I see now…"

"You were right, Luna!", icy commented. "He wasn't evil, like Carlisle thought!"

"I'm sorry I abandoned you, Father.", said Carlisle.

"I should be the one apologizing for the error of my ways, Carlisle. You and your family are God's children, just like any other living creature on Earth.", Rev. Cullen declared. "Ruby Watts, I apologize for accusing you of witchcraft. Your guardian angel is what protected you as he has for some time."

I looked around, then down by my feet. "Do you mean Icy?", I asked, stunned.

"Thank you for reuniting me with my son.", he said, as if I hadn't asked anything. I guess that's one of the mysteries I'm not meant to know…

Rev. Cullen then turned back to Carlisle. "May we see each other again."

He then faded away, with a smile on his face. I picked up the doll and handed it to Carlisle. "This belongs to you now. I used it as a vessel for your father."

"I don't know what to say Luna… except thank you for giving that peace at last, and for proving me wrong.", he replied, accepting the doll.

I will never know whether or not the doll played any role in this long overdue reunion. What I do know now: Icy is more than a talisman.

Was Rev. Cullen really saying Icy is a guardian angel?

Our collective happiness was shortlived.

"Do you feel that, Ruby?", Victor asked me.

"I feel it too.", added Esme.

All of the Cullens said they could feel it.

The coldness…

"You've brought an audience to watch you die!", Nerezza howled.

"It's her!", Jasper yelled.

All of the Cullens could see her, and Icy was close by. Nerezza has become stronger as well.

"I can't repel her, Luna!", Icy cried. "Something is wrong!"

"You are not welcome here.", Carlisle said calmly.

"Shut up, pretty boy!', Nerezza hissed. "I just want these two!"

She pointed at Victor and me, then laughed. "It's amazing how much more powerful I can become by trading the last of my soul to the ultimate demons of Hell! Your ratty guardian can't save you now!"

"Silence!"

We all turned to see a young blonde haired girl in a dark cloak.

"Jane.", Rosalie whispered. "What is she doing here?"

"She's part of the Volturi Guard.", added Victor. "She must be after me!"

"I have my shield on all of us!", shouted Bella.

"Who let YOU out of the playpen, little girl?", Nerezza asked Jane sarcastically.

Jane just glared at her, her red eyes glowing with rage. Nerezza screamed in pure agony- worse than when Icy and Jacob charged after her!

"What are you…?", she asked painfully.

"Who, me?", Jane replied. "I'm just a pretty little girl."

She stared at Nerezza again, who began jerking and crying out uncontrollably, until she vanished.

"Thank you.", I said to Jane.

Volturi guard or not, she may have saved us all…

"I didn't do it for any of you.", Jane declared. "Nobody disrespects me or the Volturi- living or dead."

"Why are you here, Jane?", asked Carlisle.

"I wanted to look at the man who has been bewitching Demetri."

"Don't worry, Victor!", Bella said. "She can't get past my shield!"

"Victor, you are not worthy of joining us.", Jane stated. "I am not here to capture you… this time. Aro and Caius want your gift at the cost of my friend Renata."

The Cullens all stared at each other. "She has a friend?" Emmett blurted out.

"You act like I'm some kind of monster.", she said. "You'll see how cold-hearted I am should we cross paths again!"

Jane turned to leave. "You can also pass that on to the disrespectful demon who convinced Caius that Victor was Guard material!"

"Wait!", I called out. "Jane, are you saying Nerezza put that in Caius' head?"

Caius- the third leader, alongside Aro and Marcus; Carlisle told me that he was very sadistic… I would sure be afraid to come across him!

"If Renata can be replaced, we all can.", Jane replied. "My brother and I have no intention of being 'traded up'… we have other plans…"

I think I knew what she meant.

"I have advice for you, Victor… keep running."

Jane turned and dashed off.

"Was she… trying to help you?", Jasper asked Victor.

"I don't know."

"I couldn't even see her coming!", said Alice. "It's because of Nerezza!"

"Ruby Watts…"

We all turned to find Rev. Nathaniel Cullen reappear. "I can help you rid this world of that wicked spirit."

"Which one?", Rosalie muttered.

Rev. Cullen continued. "If you can weaken her somehow, I can guide her to Judgement. The Almighty will seal her fate, and you'll be free… you and your soulmate."

"I'll find a way, Rev. Cullen. Thank you, so much!"

"I still don't approve of your way of life, my son," he turned to Carlisle. "But it's not up to me to judge… I know that now."

"Father."

"The young girl has darkness in her soul, but she still has a soul. She is not a threat…"

Rev. Cullen slowly vanished once again.

"Wow!", Alice exclaimed. "I never saw any of this happening!"

Icy jumped into my arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep her away, Luna!", he cried.

"It's not your responsibility, Icy.", I assured him.

This conflict with Nerezza was going to end… and I think I know how to do it.

Truth.

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Unofficial Soundtrack- "My Father", by This Mortal Coil, from the album "Filigree And Shadow" (1986). "Oh, Father", by Madonna, from the album "Like A Prayer" (1989). "My Truth" by Cocteau Twins, from the album "Four Calendar Café" (1993). Chapter title comes from the song by Harry Chapin, from the album "Verities And Balderdash" (1974).


	22. 22 Funeral Pyre

Funeral Pyre

Nerezza's days are numbered.

I now had a strange hunch about her. If I'm right, then weakening her should be easy.

What hasn't been easy is calming Icy. He feels "useless", now that he failed to repel Nerezza. None of us have been able to get him out of this depression… not even Jasper the empath.

"Once we take care of that psychopath, all should get better," said Victor. "But how do we weaken her?"

I had my idea, but decided to keep quiet… the less who know, the better.

Kate and Garrett were visiting, amazed by Carlisle's reconciliation with his father.

"That is wild!", said Kate.

"Who would have thought such a thing could be possible?", Garrett added.

While everyone was talking, I made the decision, and slipped out the back door. I was going to confront Nerezza, once and for all. I was now ready.

"Nerezza, show yourself!", I called out calmly.

The cold quickly took over, and she appeared, no laughter, glaring at me with such hatred. I may have had the same expression as well, but I am much prettier than she is.

"Your friend will pay dearly.", she spoke angrily. "I am pregnant."

"You are lying. You are no more pregnant than I can ever be!"

"HE IS MINE!", she hissed as she took a strange sword from underneath her cloak. "Stay away from him or I'll spill your blood."

A-ha!

"Then I guess you'll be spilling my blood.", I said defiantly.

She quickly moved to stab me with the sword; the blade bent against my body as if it was paper being crumpled up.

"WHY WON"T YOU DIE?" she screamed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Maybe because I am already dead… maybe because I'm invincible… thanks to you trying to kill me in 1908!"

Nerezza laughed for the first time in this altercation. "You fool… you lie. It isn't even 1908!"

"Then tell me, Nerezza… what year is it?"

She laughed again. "How stupid are you? It is 1899!"

A-ha!

"The year is 2019.", I informed her.

"NO!", Nerezza shouted. "LIAR!"

She lunged for my throat. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Go ahead, Nerezza.", I dared. "You'll wear yourself out trying!"

Nerezza quickly released my neck. "You're cold… just like him!"

"You finally realized… I'm EXACTLY like him… Victor."

"He made you what he is?", she asked.

"Yes… in every way!", I answered tauntingly. Hey, what goes around comes around!

She raised her hand, attempting to slap me, and letting out a blood curdling screech.

The slap did not move me at all, but I could feel the bones in her hand shatter when she made contact.

"You're a damn liar!", she cried out.

"No I'm not. It is 2019, an you lost Victor long ago!"

"SHUT UP!"

"He had to make me what he is because you put that sword through me in 1908!"

"YOU LIE!"

Nerezza charged at me with the mangled sword in her good hand, and I retaliated by swinging my arm, knocking her back about two hundred feet.

I revealed my true strength, then speed when I sprinted towards her. As Nerezza started to get up, I dropkicked her back down.

Yes, all those moves I saw Icy's favorite pro-wrestlers do were paying off!

"Ruby!", Victor yelled from the house.

"She knows what she's doing.", I could hear Edward say.

"Damn it! I lost her once! I won't lose her again!", Victor snapped back before dashing to me.

"Nerezza, you murdered your husband, framed Victor, and used him. Then you attempted to murder me…" I said. "Even today, you told me the worst lie any woman could tell!"

I then looked down at my red dress, covered in tears and mud. "On top of that, you made me ruin my dress!"

Nerezza lifted her head to see Victor had his arms around me. "Kill me.", she cried meekly.

"You are already dead.", replied Victor.

Nerezza's colorless eyes were bloodshot with rage. "Then I'll take you to Hell with me!"

She began to charge again, this time at victor, but was incapacitated by a jolt of electricity.

Kate touched her from behind. She and Garrett sneaked around at some point during the altercation.

"Not today!", said Garrett.

Kate kept her grip on Nerezza, who was crying out in pain. "I can only hold her for so long, Luna!"

Victor and I both nodded at her. "Would you say she is weakened by those moves I put on her?", I asked him.

"It was a combination of moves and facts.", Victor replied. "And I have a move of my own!"

He pulled out a rope with a cross dangling from it, then tossed it around Nerezza's neck. She screeched so loudly, I was very surprised the sound didn't break the windows nearby!

"You need help, Nerezza.", I said. "I have a friend that can give it to you."

"NO!", she screamed. "YOU WITCH!"

I stepped back. "Rev. Cullen, please appear to us!", I called out. "We have the demon… that you hunted in life!"

Rev. Nathaniel Cullen materialized before us as Nerezza screamed. He stared at us sternly.

"Is she the one?", he asked.

"Yes.", I replied.

Rev. Cullen shook his head. "I had been pursuing this one for nearly all my life. This one was the very reason I dedicated my life to God and hunted evil."

"She has been around since the seventeenth century?", Victor asked, stunned.

"I am afraid so."

Rev. Cullen dropped his head. "My word… I sent so many innocents to their graves in search if this one. Why didn't God turn His back on me? Why didn't He banish me to Hell like He will with this child of Satan?"

"Rev. Cullen, I don't remember a lot about my childhood," I said. "But I'm sure I was taught that the God we all believe in, no matter his name, forgives and works in mysterious ways."

"She lies!", Nerezza gasped out. "She doesn't want anyone to be happy! You have to believe me, Victor!"

Victor just stared blankly at her.

I could hear running, becoming quickly closer.

"Father!", yelled Carlisle.

"My son… I have fulfilled my purpose on earth, thanks to your friends.", Rev. Cullen spoke quietly. "I can now join your mother in peace. You have made me proud, Carlisle."

"Father, I was wrong about you… I love you."

"And I love you, son. I must take this evil one now… to her judgement!"

Rev. Cullen and Nerezza began to fade away at the same time.

"You witch! I love you! I want to make peace with you!", Nerezza cried as she faded away to eventual Hellfire.

"It's over.", I whispered, embracing my mate.

"We're free, Ruby.", Victor whispered back.

"Thank you both.", Carlisle said. "My father found his peace because of you."

"Hey, Luna! Where did you learn those moves?", asked Garrett.

"Blame Icy! He's a huge pro-wrestling fan!", I giggled, then a thought hit me. "Oh! Where is Icy? Carlisle, is he doing better?"

"I'm not sure.", he replied. "When I left the house, he was watching TV with Jacob."

All five of us beat feet back to the Cullen home.

I breathed a sigh of relief to see my companion, sitting on the sofa, watching wrestling (of all things) with Jacob, Emmett, and a bored Edward (I assumed he was there to relay Icy's thoughts).

"I wonder if Sheamus is a vampire!", he commented. "Tell them!"

"Icy wonders if Sheamus is a vampire. He wants your opinion.", Edward announced.

"Nah.", Emmett responded. "If he was to go in the sun, he wouldn't sparkle. He'd burn!"

They all laughed. It was so good to know Icy was happy again. He ran straight into my arms.

"She's gone!", he cheered.

"Yes, she is!" I looked over to everyone. "Nerezza will never bother us again."

"Everyone knows." said Edward. "I had been reading all of your thoughts and keeping them updated."

"This is how I knew to come out and say goodbye to Father.", Carlisle added.

"I'm so glad it's over.", Jacob uttered.

We all agreed. I took a look at the television screen.

"Finn Balor is kind of hot.", I joked.

"NOT!", Victor replied loudly.

"Why, Victor!", I said playfully. "I do believe you're jealous!"

"Please…", he glared at me.

"Victor, what red eyes you have!"

"The better to see you with, my dear!"

"Uh-uh! I'm not your dear!"

"The look in your gold eyes says otherwise…"

Victor then grabbed me. "…and I'm never letting you go!"

Kate pointed at us. "Did Garrett and I act like this in the beginning?"

"YES!", The Cullens shouted.

We all laughed, then Edward stopped abruptly and got a distant look.

"Alice…" he said. "No."

Alice came running downstairs. "The Volturi are coming… for Victor!"

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Unofficial soundtrack- "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane, from the album "Surrealistic Pillow" (1967). "Beyond Redemption" by H.I.M., from the album "Love Metal" (2003). "Drugs" by This Mortal Coil, from the album "Filigree And Shadow" (1986). "Sea Of Light" by Siouxsie And The Banshees, from the album "Superstition (Remastered)" (1991). "Catch Your Breath (Finn Balor's Entrance Music)" by WWE Music Group, from the album "WWE NXT: Catch Your Breath (Finn Balor) – Single" (2014). Chapter ttile comes from the song by Phantogram, from the album "Three" (2016).


	23. 23 The Hollow Men

The Hollow Men

So much for our happy ending.

I could imagine Nerezza, watching from the fiery pits of Hell, cackling with joy.

The Volturi were coming for Victor… my mate, my love. Alice has seen it.

"We'll run then!", Victor protested.

"I saw that choice in my vision.", Alice said. "Victor, you manage to get away, but Luna… you don't."

"Luna…" Icy sounded as if he was going to cry.

"Then we fight!", yelled Victor.

"Fighting isn't necessary.", Esme replied calmly. "We didn't fight thirteen years ago."

"It's Nerezza's fault that she somehow got to the Volturi, and told Caius about Victor's gift!", I said. "If Jane could see through it, maybe the others have also…"

"If Renata can be replaced, we all can…", Jane had said. "My brother and I have no intention of being traded up… we have other plans…"

"Victor, couldn't you just have used your mind control on Nerezza back in 1899?", asked Kate.

Back to reality… good question.

"I tried, but it had no effect on her.", he replied. "I thought it was because she wasn't in her right mind, that her delusions were that strong… but now I'm not sure."

"We did this before, we can do it again!", exclaimed Emmett. "When are they coming here?"

"An hour.", Alice replied quietly. "It isn't the whole Volturi though, like before… my vision shows Aro, Caius… Jane… Alec… Renata… and Demetri."

Aro… I can remember my lone encounter with him. How did he read my memories and not see his own sister appearing to me? Some brother he is!

"I'll be ready for them.", Victor announced, then turned to me. "Can we talk somewhere private, Ruby?"

Was there really such a thing around here, between Alice's visions and Edward's mind reading? I followed Victor to the "guest room" upstairs.

"The Cullens have nothing to do with this.", he said. "I don't want any of them to go down because of me… but if I run, you won't make it out alive. If we have to fight, there's a chance none of us survive in the end."

"They know more about the Volturi than we do.", I replied. "I'm sure it'll be okay… if not then at least we'll die together."

"Are you willing to do that? I know I am!"

I grabbed his hands in mine. "As long as no one else gets hurt."

Victor reached over and kissed me. "When this is all over, I have something to show you."

A surprise to look forward to…

I was sure it would be okay, my words to Victor were genuine. We went back to the main room, knowing that Edward had heard everything.

It wasn't enough. Recalling all I was told of the Volturi… it seemed that Bella and Alice were the heroines back then. Aro and Caius could never harm them, they wanted their gifts just as they want Victor's. If I was to leave anything behind, Bella, the shield, would be the safest bet.

"Bella, could I talk to you?", I asked her.

We went in the same room where mere seconds earlier Victor and I promised to stay together, even if it meant in death.

"What's up?", Bella inquired.

"Can you please expand your shield? I have information that may help you and your family… if Victor and I don't make it out of this."

"Sure."

I suddenly felt a layer of protection over me and proceeded to tell her all I knew about Aro's secret.

"I didn't think he would ever stoop so low.", she reacted. "I always thought Aro would have family loyalty!"

"I have a favor to ask." I felt like… even though I am a vampire, I would cry. "If Victor and I are destroyed, I would like to know that Icy is not alone… and Edward can understand him…"

She knew what I was asking. "Of course."

Bella gave me a hug. "I'll see to that."

"Thank you."

The remaining time went by quickly. Victor and I stood side by side… hand in hand.

"They're coming…", Alice said.

We went outside, along with the Cullens and the Denalis. Icy was strapped on to Renesmee's back.

That sight along frightened me.

Slowly I began to see cloaked figures on the horizon. The slowness began to speed up an before we knew it, we were all face to face with members of the Volturi.

"I should have known the Cullens would be involved.", Caius said flatly. "We want the hypnotist!"

"Has he committed a crime?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

"Are you his mate?", Aro queried. "I was under the impression he was not bonded to anyone."

"You and I met three years ago, Aro. You were searching for Victor.", I declared. "Now I ask again… what was his crime?"

"He exposed our existence to humans!", Caius hissed. "An informant named Nerezza came to us back in 1937."

Nerezza… just as we thought.

"Nerezza was not a vampire.", Victor shouted. "She was a madwoman who tormented me and my mate for over a century!"

He stepped forward. "And as for that human I told about our kind… she stands right here, by my side… I made her immortal to save her life after your so-called 'informant' nearly slaughtered her!"

"You still have something we want, Victor!", Caius yelled.

"I can swear to you, young one, we have never met.", Aro said to me.

"But you appeared to me, looking for Victor!", I objected. "You even said my gift was useless!"

Aro's eyebrows raised. "You are gifted?"

No one could act that ignorant. I was starting to believe him.

"I am a necromancer. I communicate with the dead."

"Enough of this!", Caius bellowed. "Chelsea, tie him to us! I bet they're not even bonded!"

A woman stepped forward and glared at us. There was nothing to worry about…

"I can not break their bond, Master.", she said.

"DAMN IT!", he shouted. "Screw this! Felix! Santiago! Take him and let's be out of here!"

Two Guard members got on each side of Victor, knocking me down.

"No!", I cried.

"Pain.", Jane whispered, her eyes on me.

Instead of pain, I felt the same protective bubble as earlier… Bella's shield.

I watched as Felix and Santiago dragged Victor over to Caius. He couldn't use his mind control to escape this time… there were too many vampires.

"You'll forget about her.", Caius said to Victor.

"Let's fight them!", Emmett yelled.

Jacob quickly phased into a wolf, Icy didn't even bat an eye this time.

We have both grown in this short time… Icy and I; and now my entire vampire life was flashing before my eyes as I stared helplessly at Victor being taken away from me.

Yes, I could hear Nerezza's hyena laughter from the fire pits of Hell. She hasn't won though… at least not yet.

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: Unofficial soundtrack- "Several Times" by This Mortal Coil, from the album "Blood" (1991). "Dagger" by The Hope Blister, from the album "...Smile's OK" (1998). "MK Ultra" by Muse, from the album "The Resistance" (2009). Chapter title comes from the song by Cocteau Twins, from the album "Garlands" (1982).


	24. 24 All We Ever Wanted Was Everything

All We Ever Wanted Was Everything

What if we were humans in this time?  
What if we went to the same high school at the same time, yet never met until twenty years later?  
What if you showed interest in me, and I pushed you away?  
What if I lied to myself because I was afraid?  
Would your love remain unconditional?

What if you already knew, before I could admit it to myself?  
What if I love you… and have done so all along?  
What if I never kept you from your friends out of abnormal jealousy?  
What if you didn't have to make a choice between them or me?  
Would your love remain unconditional?

What if you have been in my dreams?  
What if you never left my mind, even while apart?  
What if I'm putting it all out there, just as you did?  
What if I said I was sorry, from the deepest pit of my heart?  
Would your love remain unconditional?

I hope you see this. She won't censor me.  
I'm not backing down... I'm not giving up...  
because I know...  
Let's make it all good in the hood... together.

We were helpless as Victor was being recruited against his will into the Volturi Guard.

I am prepared to die for him… my love. What I am not prepared for is my friends to sacrifice themselves.

"Edward," I thought. "Get your family away from here! This is between Victor, myself, and the Volturi!"

"Luna wants us to leave her.", he told everyone.

"Luna!", I could hear Icy cry out.

"Like hell we're giving up on her or Victor!", Tanya yelled. "This is also for Irina!"

I can't… I can't let them be destroyed!

"Use what you know…"

A familiar voice came into my head… it was Lukas, after all this time!

"The truth got me killed, but it can also save your mate… use what you know, Ruby Watts… Luna Raven…"

The truth… does he mean Didyme's murder?

"WAIT!"

Aro and Caius turned around.

"Aro, I have information that you may find quite fascinating!"

I stood up and walked through Bella's shielded barrier.

"We don't have time for this!", Caius protested.

Aro held up his hand. "Now, now, brother! This child claims to know me. Let's see what else she knows…"

He stepped forward, while Victor was fighting Felix and Santiago's hold on him. "Ruby, don't do it! I…"

Caius turned to Jane, who then glared at Victor. My mate screamed and froze in agony.

A day earlier, Jane was helping us! Could it all have been a trick?

Nerezza was good at pulling illusions, she may have fooled me disguised as Aro… I had to process it at light speed.

The madwoman had powers, but would she really make it look as if someone else was harming her? My initial instinct was that Jane could be trusted, despite all I had been told about her. If that had been a trick, it'll be easy to know.

I was face to face with Aro, he could read every thought, every memory. But first…

"Before I allow you access to my memories, may I ask where your third leader, Marcus, is?", I inquired.

"He is back at Volterra.", he replied. "I believe the saying is… 'holding down the fort'. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

I extended my hand and Aro took it, absorbing every memory I have. His eyes grew wide.

"We have never met… how is it I can see myself in your images?"

I took my hand back. It was clear now. Nerezza disguised herself as Aro. He never read my thoughts that day. She used what she knew from stalking me.

"My companion,Icy, made a joke about that… the joke has become a legitimate theory. Your informant, Nerezza, was a shapeshifter. She transformed into a vampire somehow, undetected, to tell Caius about Victor, then transformed into you to scare me."

"This means nothing!", Caius shouted.

"Nerezza knew of Victor's power to an extent. She stalked him, used him for personal gain. She roamed the earth for at least four hundred years, latching on to anyone she could use!", I snapped back.

"Where is she now?", asked Aro.

"She has been neutralized by a demon hunter on the other side.", I answered.

"This is all a stall tactic, brother!", Caius protested.

"Aro, you may wish to view the rest of my memories.", I held out my hand once again, which he took.

He now knew everything, because he stared at me in such horror, dropping my hand. "Release him.", Aro ordered.

"What?!", Caius objected.

"He's not as powerful as we were told, Caius.", Aro declared. "The informant gave us falsehoods out of vindictiveness and jealousy towards these two!"

Felix and Santiago loosened their grip on Victor, still feeling the pain from Jane's ability.

"Victor is innocent of the charge! He exposed our kind to a human, who in the end, became a vampire herself. The informant, Nerezza, has already been sentenced to her fate by powers other than our own. We have no other business here!", Aro proclaimed.

"What of the Cullens?", asked an angry Caius.

"Not today, brother.", Aro replied.

I could hear the fear in his voice, and I looked back over at the Cullens. Edward was smiling.

The Volturi quickly retreated, except for Jane and a teenage looking boy… I assumed he was Jane's twin brother, Alec. I ran over to Victor, still not sure if the siblings could be trusted.

"My sister gave you the sensation of pain.", Alec said to Victor. "But I can take it away."

Alec took out his hands, and I'd swear I could see mist coming from his fingers. This mist wrapped itself around Victor.

"I can feel the pain going away…", he managed to say. "Why are you helping me?"

"I had no choice but to use my power on you.", Jane explained. "We are just biding our time."

I was relieved… that Jane was on our side and wasn't one of Nerezza's tricks on us.

"Biding your time for what?", asked Victor, who was now able to stand up.

"We have plans to overthrow the so-called kings.", Alec replied. "The less you know, the better."

"When that day come,, the laws will change… everything will change…", Jane added. "I want you both there to see that day."

Alec and Jane started to walk away. "When we take over, we'll have all the power!", said Alec.

"As for the Cullens, I don't give a damn if they are there or not!", chimed in Jane.

And with that parting message, the twins sprinted off after their superiors. The Cullens and Denalis were still behind us, hearing everything.

"Same sadistic Jane.", Carlisle commented.

"Is it over?", Icy asked.

"I think so Spoo… I mean Icy.", Victor smiled.

Wait… what?!

"Victor, you could hear Icy?", I asked.

He looked surprised. "I guess I did!"

Icy must have connected to Victor like he has to me! This was great, not to mention it'll surely make communication easier…

"So what made Aro back down?", asked Jasper.

Edward laughed. "Luna found a skeleton in his closet… I don't think he'll be coming after Victor or even Alice any time soon!"

"It should be safe to say now… Aro killed his own sister.", I explained. "Her mate was Marcus. I can imagine he'd be out for Aro's head if he was to ever find out, so I made a deal in my mind and presented it to Aro through his gift- leave us all alone or his secret would be exposed, whether I lived of died."

"But where did you hide…", Eleazar began to ask, then stopped. "Bella."

"Guilty!", Bella smiled.

"It was just like last time.", Alice said. "Bella's thoughts are the only ones that are truly safe."

"What was going to happen to me if you…" asked Icy.

"Icy wants to know what was going to happen to him should the worst have occurred.", I informed everyone who couldn't hear him.

I turned to him, now unstrapped from Renesmee's back. "Icy, you were going to stay with the Cullens if it came down to it."

"I'm just glad you and Victor are okay."

"Ha! I knew you liked me, Spooky Bear!", Victor chortled.

"Yeah, you caught me, Bela Lugosi.", Icy said sarcastically.

"Meh.", Victor replied.

Victor, Edward, and I giggled, then when we filled everyone in on the joke, it was a total laughfest!

In the end, Victor and I are finally free to be together.

Free of boundaries, free of demons… free of secrets and free of lies.

Free to live as a bonded pair and free to hold each other, because our bodies may be stone like, but our hearts, though no longer beating, are not.

There are still unanswered questions. I have a long time to find the solutions…

To be continued… I'm not giving up!

A/N: I made the choice to imply that Chelsea's binding ability was staring to weaken on the twins, and that they were plotting a take over in the distant future. I also chose to give both of them a "good side". Maybe they wanted to spare Victor because they can both see him as a part of their plans… maybe it was because Luna was grateful for Jane's help.

The story continues in the next chapter!

Unofficial soundtrack- "A Warm Place" by Nine Inch nails, from the album "The Downward Spiral" (1994). "Snuff" by Slipknot, from the album "All Hope Is Gone" (2008). "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift, from the album "Reputation" (2017). Chapter title comes from the song by Bauhaus, from the album "The Sky's Gone Out" (1982).


	25. 25 If You're Tarzan, I'm Jane

If You're Tarzan, I'm Jane

Everything was wonderful.

Victor, Icy, and I, now a coven of our own, had been staying with the Cullens until one day…

"Remenber that surprise I wanted to show you?", asked Victor.

Yeah, he just had to bring this up while I was working on Rosalie's wedding gown!

"Victor… sweetie… can't you see I'm working?", I asked back. "As soon as the wedding is over, you can show me your surprise, unless it's there in your trench coat pocket."

"Meh.", he said. "It can wait."

Icy ran into the room. "Emmett alert!"

As if my boys were trained, Victor shut the door when he heard Icy's warning. I listened for Emmett's footsteps passing by. There was no way I was going to let him see my creation until his bride was walking down the aisle wearing it! Besides, I also feared the wrath of Alice the wedding planner.

"This dress is as white as my fur!", exclaimed Icy.

"It's what Rosalie wanted.", I said. " 'Act as if it's the first time', she said."

"Meh.", Icy replied.

I looked at Victor and pointed at Icy. "See what you're teaching him?"

Victor winked. "My boy!"

"Can I come in?", Rosalie asked from outside the room.

"Yeah.", I answered. "It's time for a fitting, anyway."

She came in and gasped. "I love it!"

"Well, you can try it on as soon as the men leave."

"Meh.", Victor and Icy said in unison. Icy jumped into Victor's arms and they left giggling.

"Those weirdoes.", I muttered.

Rosalie tried on the dress and was admiring her reflection. It was my interpretation of her vision- pure white strapless mermaid style, with subtle beading. This was her "something new".

She planned to use the same veil as she did with her last wedding (something old), adding a diamond and sapphire comb (something borrowed- from Bella, and something blue).

"You really put your all in this!", Rosalie commented.

"It's the only way I know how.", I said. "It makes me consider reviving my fashion design career… under a different name, of course."

"You really should!", she replied. "To change the subject, Victor has that look of a man in love, doesn't he?"

"I guess he does.", I responded. "It really sucks that I can't remember him. I hate it so much that I want to cry."

"There is something else I would like for you to do with this dress."

"Oh?" I wondered what else Rosalie had in mind.

"Take a long break and go spend time with your man!", she exclaimed. "My wedding isn't anytime soon, and I'd feel terrible if you put your love life on the back burner to create this gown!"

"I will finish your dress before the big day…"

"I know you will.", Rosalie pointed to the door. "But for now, go get your man!"

"Okay!" I removed the tape measure from my neck and the pin cushion from my wrist.

I ran downstairs, where Jacob, Emmett, and Icy were watching TV, possibly a pre-show for a football game. Victor sat in a chair, also watching the screen, but looking kind of bored… until he looked up and saw me, then I could swear his face lit up.

"Let's go do something… just you and me.", I said.

"Oh, yes, anything is better than seeing men playing with balls!"

Victor stood up and glanced over at the three on the sofa. "No offense."

"None taken.", replied Emmett. "SCORE!"

"The game hasn't even started, Emmett!", I spoke… even I know that much about football!

"I wasn't talking about the game, Luna!", he laughed.

This guy…

"I'm staying here, okay, guys?", Icy asked.

Icy no longer needed to act as Nerezza repellant. He could now find other things to do… I just fear "football" will become his primary language.

"Okay, enjoy the game, Icy."

Victor and I left the house, walking hand in hand, at human speed.

"The dress is really coming out well.", he said. "Do you ever see yourself as a bride?"

"Not anytime soon.", I answered. "I have no memory of my human life, except for what you've told me. For 111 years, we've been apart, and I hate that all the time is gone. I want us to get to know each other before I get the wedding fever like Rosalie."

"Understood.", he smiled. "We have forever."

Just then, I felt a familiar warmth… something I haven't felt since that day the prince doll self-destructed.

"Lukas.", I said.

"Is he here?"

I nodded at Victor. "I haven't seen him since before I met Icy."

Lukas appeared, looking the same as when I last saw him- youthful, reddish brown hair pulled back, dressed all in black- and with a new aura of peace around him!

"So… he is the one.", Lukas said. "Or should I say Ruby?"

"You knew all this time?", I inquired. "You didn't tell me!"

"You needed to find out for yourself.", Lukas replied. "You would have never become stronger if I had just told you!"

"He does have a point, Ruby.", Victor commented.

"Yes, I guess you're right." I declared. "This is Victor."

Lukas nodded. "I know. I have known everything since the beginning."

Victor and I looked at each other, then at the spirit standing before us.

"How?", I asked.

"Did you know that your mother believed in the existence of vampires?", Lukas asked back.

"Yes.", I nodded. "I got the impression from what Victor told me about my past."

"I discovered it after changing Ruby.", Victor added.

"There is a reason for that… my great-great-grand-daughter."

"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked.

"Ruby, you come from a vampire friendly family. It's a rare thing." Lukas chuckled. "There is only one other bloodline that I know of like that. The funny thing is, the immortal patriarch in that line is named Luca, similar to my own name, but that's where the similarities end."

"Wow.", I gasped.

Lukas continued. "Luca transforms a relative every two hundred years or so, he did not have a wife or children in his human life, whereas I did, before I was bitten. Also, I had never transformed anyone."

"Did my mother ever meet you?"

He shook his head. "After my wife died of natural causes, I disappeared from my family's life, only becoming a legend… a story."

"That explains how you got past the Volturi, almost becoming their clairvoyant soldier, only to be destroyed when you discovered Aro's secret.", Victor commented.

"I didn't have reinforcements like the two of you.", said Lukas. "I didn't have friends anymore… I'm proud of you, and I see great things in your collective future."

"I can't see what has yet to come, but I believe that, Lukas… Great-great-grandfather.", I spoke.

"I have peace, and can be with my wife again.", Lukas whispered. "Farewell…"

"Thank you… for everything.", I whispered back, as my great-great-grandfather faded into his next life.

"This has all been incredible.", said Victor.

"Yes."

"After the wedding, I want to show you my surprise… it's been about ninety years in the making.", Victor stated.

"There isn't going to be a wedding if I don't finish Rosalie's dress!", I exclaimed. "Come on, maybe that boring game is over and Icy is back to speaking English instead of pigskin!"

We raced back to the Cullens' house. One thing was certain now…

I was curious about Victor's surprise!

To be concluded… I never gave up!

A/N: Unofficial soundtrack- "Never Close Our Eyes" by Adam Lambert, from the album "Trespassing" (2012). "Best Friend" by Sofi Tukker, The Knocks, and Alisa Ueno, from the album "Treehouse" (2018). "Still Doll" by Kanon Wakeshima, from the album "Shinshoku Dolce" (2009). "Treasure Hiding" by Cocteau Twins, from the album "Milk And Kisses" (1996). Chapter title comes from the song by Martika, from the album "Martika" (1989).


	26. 26 Disappear:Here's My Heart

Disappear:Here's My Heart

My name is Ruby Watts, a.k.a. Luna Raven, a.k.a. Melissa Valentine, and even with heightened vampire senses, I loathe being blindfolded!

"How much further, Victor?', I asked.

"We're almost there!"

"This place looks familiar!", icy said from Victor's back.

I sniffed the air. "It certainly smells familiar!"

It couldn't be…

"Okay, we're here!", Victor announced.

"Oh, my!", Icy gasped. "How could you have known?"

Screw this! I removed the damn blindfold, and gasped myself.

It was the old abandoned "gypsy house"!

How DID Victor know? Icy couldn't have told him…

"This was my home base over the years… I discovered my gift here, I even met Icy here!", I said. "But how did…"

"It was also your childhood home.", Victor explained. "I bought the property in 1918… through a third party, of course. It got too hard for them to remain in the house with memories of you all over, so I offered to purchase the home, and my 'helper' had no memory of any of it after the fact!"

"So the room full of dolls was…"

"Your bedroom. You had a lot of them… the dolls have seen much over the years."

I ran into the house, and to my old room. The dolls were back in place, unlike the last time I had been here!

"I had to move them after one came up missing.", Victor said to me.

"Yes," I replied. "A prince… Lukas' vessel. It was destroyed when I questioned him about his death."

Victor grew wide eyed. "YOU took it?!"

"So is this home now?" asked Icy. "Officially?"

I didn't know if it was possible- Victor was 'traditional', but even if he adopted the 'vegetarian' diet like I did, the most we could stay was five or six years before the humans began to question our perpetual youth. We wouldn't be able to return until the population had changed and would not remember us. On top of that, the property was isolated, but not like the Cullens' or the Denalis' homes.

"Maybe… if my man can earn some gold eyes.", I answered.

"Hey, Ruby… why did you go animal?", Victor inquired.

"I guess I was just following Carlisle. Could you ever do it… live on animal blood?"

Victor shook his head. "I love animals too much, particularly cats."

"Oh, me too. The Cullens have fed off of mountain lions. That's a no-go for me." I stood there in thought. "Maybe I should go 'traditional'."

"It's whatever you decide to do!", he said, then looked out the back window. "Charm's grave is out here."

We went outside in back, where rocks were placed into the shape of a cross. "The marker your father placed had disintegrated with time, so I placed stones here.", Victor explained.

"I feel a peaceful aura here.", said Icy.

"I'm not surprised." , Victor replied mysteriously.

"What did you mean by that?", I asked.

"Ruby my love… it's only a theory and I don't even think you'd believe right now!"

We had forever for victor to test that theory of his…

After Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, the couple decided to live separately from the rest of the family… Esme told me they had done it before.

Newlyweds Kate and Garrett have already started planning their next nuptials… I sense some friendly competition here!

Young Renesmee has not yet decided between Quileute shapeshifter Jacob or fellow hybrid Nahuel. That's okay… she has time… they all do.

Alice doesn't see anyone in the Volturi pursuing any of us in the near future. Caius was not happy that Aro shut down his plans of adding Victor to their stable of soldiers. He was also angry over being fooled by Nerezza… it will always be a mystery as to how she passed herself off as a vampire. Should any of them change their minds, however, we are prepared to reveal Aro's tragic secret and let him face the wrath of Marcus, Didyme's 'widowed' mate.

Alice also sees Jane and alec planning a coup against the leaders… they are developing a 'resistance' to Chelsea's binging abilities, and it will eventually become ineffective on them. Jasper wonders if this is a result of the twins' transformation as children. It is still a mystery why they really helped Victor and me. It is also unknown if their coup will be successful.

Apparently, Carlisle, my first friend in this immortal life, had been on sabbatical since moving to Denali. He is now returning to his chosen profession. I think the break was well deserved after a few centuries of healing the ill…

Icy loves his new life away from 'guard duty'. He wants to learn to play a musical instrument… Edward could show him if he had fingers instead of plush paws! The thought of Icy holding a guitar is cute though…

As for Victor and I…

We discovered a love for the arts in our time apart… together we are unstoppable, creating from various mediums- writing, designing, sewing… life is not a dress rehearsal and everyday is Halloween… every outfit is a costume!

I am considering a revival of my fashion design career, this time as "Lolita Valentine" (a 'descendant' of Melissa Valentine, as far as the humans would know). Until then, I write under the name "Melissa Watts", while my mate has so many pseudonyms, I can't list them all!

Who knows if Victor will attempt a 'vegetarian' lifestyle? Maybe I'll adopt traditional vampirism. Whatever happens, it is unlikely that staying in Elkins, West Virginia will be possible, but it's good that we can always come back for a day here and there, thanks to Victor's restoration and maintenance of the house over the years.

Victor and I could marry someday, like the Cullens have done, but it's not necessary. For now, we're just living life as a couple… in every way.

Some time later…

"Icy! Did you mess with the MP3 player?"

"I plead the fifth.", he replied.

"It's okay, Icy.", Victor said. "He did it by my command."

"You added an 80's metal playlist?", I asked. "When did you do this?"

"We were in Denali… it was during Emmett's 'bachelor' party.", Victor answered. "Edward showed us how… oh! And there is a new song in the 'Us Against The World' playlist."

I quickly went to that folder, fearing what these two have done.

Sure enough, a new song, "Don't You Worry Child", was listed at the end.

"You're weird.", I said to Victor.

"Takes one to know one."

"Yeah, I admit it!"

"Yes, you're a freak like me…", Victor's red eyes narrowed. "And you're starting to turn me on."

I palmslapped my forehead. "I hope you're kidding!"

"Yes, I'm evil.", he replied. "Bad Victor, bad!"

"Then spank yourself.", I said playfully.

"Don't tempt me."

Victor leaned in to kiss me, but I met him halfway. It has been difficult for us to keep our hands off of each other since we finally connected physically as well as emotionally.

We sprinted to my bedroom, leaving Icy to his own devices.

"There they go again!", Icy declared. "I guess that's all for now!"

The future is unwritten… but it keeps on jumping.

Us against the world… we'll never give up!

The End

Bonus: To Victor, My Beloved

I feel like I could spend hours in your arms… in perfect silence, letting our embrace say it all.

We are safe and we are free in every way… free to smile together, laugh together, even cry together.

We have both been to hell and back… hell is being apart and that hell has caused damage, it's true we can't change what has already been done… but we can learn from it and heal from it… make better choices without fear of consequences.

My love is also unconditional… and eternal as well…

My love… neither of us can forget… the flashbacks are vivid in this immortal life, but I feel secure with you… I also see the butterflies fluttering around us.

You inspire me, you made my fears disappear… I also feel alive beside you!

I look into your eyes and know you love me… you have your own amazing beauty that I can't resist… I love you back…

There are no more words, as two become one!

A/N: Here's the full back story…

I have been writing "Twilight" fanfiction since 2010. Some of the early ones have been released as "Twilight Crossing". In 2014, I attempted a dramatic tale called "Thru The Eyes Of Ruby". This was about a doll turned into a human by witches and subsequently transformed into a vampire by the same asylum caretaker who would later change Alice. The main character (also named Ruby) had a gift similar to Victor's. Sadly, the story hit a roadblock and was abandoned that same year.

In 2018, there was a situation, causing an estrangement from a dear friend, through no direct fault of his or mine. He is the sole inspiration for Victor, from appearance to things he says or writes.

On August 9, 2018, I created the alter ego "Luna Raven" in an attempt to fight the cause of this painful estrangement. The alter ego evolved, and I decided to try and write again- integrating the pair into the Twilight Saga universe. Just like in "Thru The Eyes Of Ruby", I added dolls to the story, except now as vessels for communication with the dead in Luna's early days.

Luna does not have one single inspiration. She is modeled after myself, but I also took traits of Miss Sakaki ("Azumanga Daioh", an anime), Sara Stanley ("The Story Girl", a book by L.M. Montgomery), and Momoko Ryugasaki ("Kamikaze Girls", a film).

Icy also had multiple inspirations- Ice Bear ("We Bare Bears", an animated series), Chow ("Animal Crossing", a video game), Ted (from the movies of the same name), and several pets I had the honor of knowing in my real life. Early writings even have the character as Ice Bear, conversing with an unnamed girl (who became Luna) while traveling to visit the Cullens.

The abilitles of Luna and Victor come from online quiz results; I got "necromancy", while he got "mind control". The inspiration for Luna's memory loss stems from the sad fact that my "real life Victor" and I attended the same high school, at the same time, even in the same grade/class, yet I can't recall him from back then. I usually have a good memory too… this does bother me a lot.

Other inspirations for this story (besides the Twilight books) include the original 1960's soap opera "Dark Shadows", anime/manga series "Sailor Moon", the book "Anne of Green Gables", and all of the music I credited in "Unofficial Soundtracks" or named chapters after. Nearly all the music had a connection to my "real life Victor" and/or myself.

A lot of research was done using "The Twilight Saga Official Illustrated Guide", but a few things had to be looked up. Ruby's hometown of Elkins, W. Va. Was actually were ancestors of mine lived, at around the same period where her human life took place. "Watts" is the surname of those ancestors; this was my way of honoring those who came before me.

I also attempted to find out if Carlisle's father had a name, either Stephenie Meyer chose to not name him or I didn't look hard enough, but either way, I looked up male names of the 1600's and "Nathaniel" stood out.

While some Twi-hards assume Renesmee and Jacob automatically become romantic upon her reaching adulthood, I chose to leave it open, giving her 'typical teen-age girl' infatuations towards him and hybrid Nahuel.

I also chose to give Volturi Guard members Jane and Alec a bit of compassion towards Luna ans Victor, the reason for this could be revealed in the near future…

Finally… I wrote and released this story in the hope that it will bring my friend back into my life. I hope he reads this and knows I see things clearer than I did before… that I am sorry for lying to myself all that time. I want him to read this and know he is also amazing and loved unconditionally… more than I realized. Let my words touch him so there will be no words needed afterward… let a long passionate embrace say it all.

In short… this has all been a lengthy, elaborate love letter.

Thank you all… for reading this… for all the positive feedback… for all the love.

I hope to revisit Luna and Victor's world again with new tales to tell!

Unofficial Soundtrack- "Into Heaven" by State Of Grace, from the album "Hello EP" (1995). "Unicorn" by Bel Canto, from the album "Shimmering, Warm, And Bright" (1992). "Don't You Worry Child" by Sam Tsui, from the album "Don't You Worry Child" (2013). "Here's My Heart" by Pat Benatar, from the album "Metropolis Soundtrack" (1984). This is also Luna's unofficial theme song and where part of the chapter title comes from; the other part coming from the song by INXS, from the album "X" (1990)(Victor's unofficial theme song).

To my real life Victor… this was all written for you, with pure love.

2019 Melissa Watts A.K.A. Luna Raven

Facebook page- Melissa Watts aka Luna Raven ( lunaraven1908)


	27. Epilogue 1- Butterfly Cry

Butterfly Cry (Epilogue 1)

A/N 1: This was a last minute addition. I recently attempted to make my estranged friend aware of this story's existence. I hope he reads it and realizes what has been going on in real life, as well as in my own mind. More notes to come at the end.

(Luna's perspective)

I can't help but to ponder weird things. What if we were humans, living in this time, growing older, never knowing the existence of vampires or any other supernatural being, except for in books and movies… never having the thirst for blood? Would I still know Icy, Victor, and even the Cullens in mortal form?

I can imagine Icy as a typical pet… he does have the mannerisms of a feline, though he wouldn't be able to talk to me, except for in meows and purrs.

I'm not even sure I could communicate with the dead as I do now. The psychic abilities of vampires are much, much stronger than those of humans.

I still believe I would know Victor, even in a mortal existence… maybe we'd live a block or two apart in an average working class suburban neighborhood. Perhaps we attended the same high school at the same time, but I didn't meet him until years later.

It would be a strange feeling on that day, like something I couldn't explain… a feeling that kind of scares me.

I see him all the time in that same place after that day. I get dressed in the morning, deep down hoping I'll see him; then when I do, I smile and try my hardest to hide it. I'm afraid to speak to him; I could say the wrong thing.

My family and friends say that he has a crush on me… they claim to see it in his expressions and words, and it scares me. So I run away, cutting ties with no explanation, but he never leaves my mind.

In truth, I was afraid, not that he was possibly looking deeply into my soul, but I was afraid of life… and love. I went to battle with my own emotions until I thought my feeling for him were gone. I cut ties with him in a futile attempt to stop it, because I am afraid to fall in love. I believe I am incapable and unworthy of it. This is why I pushed him away… I wasn't good enough.

In time, I let him back in, thinking my feelings were gone. I give him only half-explanations for cutting him out and tell him the impressions both my mother and best friend got from him. He does not deny what they saw. "Moms are the best.", he says, so cryptic to a naïve one such as I.

I wonder if human Edward could still read people's minds, Victor in particular, especially when out of nowhere, he goes for another woman… a controlling, vindictive creature who has tried everything to turn his friends against him. She keeps him away from his friends, tells countless lies, and causes destructive torment.

I hate it so much! The way she treats him… the way she treats his friends! I hate all her attempts at gaslighting and sabotage. Just the thought of him being treated that way tears at me… some nights I cry myself to sleep over it. Maybe THAT'S what real love is…

I will not be called a liar because truth is on my side. She will not silence me… she will not censor me. I will NOT back down!

This is what I think it would be like if we were human. I'd have this same love for Victor, but in foolish human fashion, spend years denying it because of my own stupid insecurities!

It doesn't have to be like this- choosing between that conniving woman or his friends, when there is someone who can trust him around others!

I trust you Victor… because I love you.

I'm glad we are all immortal, even if my man constantly bitches about sparkling like a fairy. He is my love, my light, my lust for life. Because of him, I found myself going to places and feeling things I never would have otherwise.

Some people are worth fighting for… I'm no longer running away or lying to myself. I'm not giving up.

Us against the world.

A/N: There is no "Unofficial Soundtrack" for this bonus chapter. Chapter title comes from the song by Kerli, from the album "Love Is Dead" (2008).

Here is the inspiration for the character "Nerezza"- actual social media comments and private messages. Not shown are her attempts to have my Facebook profile/page taken down, her pathetic false pregnancy claims, and all other stunts she had pulled like making it look like I put a love note on someone's front door. Names and expletives have been removed to maintain privacy and keep this at an honest "T Rating".

August 2018- "this all lies i also reported this id for harrasment for false saying..all i wanted was piece with your daughter . i did not bully her i said nice things ..she the one got mad thinking i took her man .if she like him she would ask on date or if he like he would of dated her. Your daughter cant see anyone happy coz maybe she not happy ..i really like ur daughter alot i can even send u all convo.i tell my boyfriend everything .i am very nice person i never omce bully ur daughter. You should show proof too these people and i think you have nothing coz your daughter lied too you"

November 2018- "I love my man because he does my make up and do things ..he will never leave me for any reason he knows my heart well and i know his too..cant find love like that often and plus he was my child hood boyfriend back in high school so we reunited He doesnt like social media and like talking to others it wasnt my choice to stop his choice and about the othee guy in newyork is not true he died so u dont know anything about me ...i tell tell my real info about anything ..i have my own money i am richer than richie rich and for the welfare people good luck ..My love knows me well and can read me..we both inlove. People just like to break people when you see someone happy and for (name withheld) he really likes you"

"Karma will get u too and i herd u have a depression thats why u acting like this"

"Ur lies i can read you very well ...but i like you i do not hate on u..i wanted to say hi to you at the liabery . i love people and never will i get angry at u no hate only love I never was mad i let him talk to his friend but he do not want he said pass of time he always busy i nevet choose he choose and also took my id he doesnt want me chatting with my friends too ..and facebook was addiction and we both help each other"

"Well i ask him and he doesnt want to talk to anyone This what loves does for while then later maybe he change and talk he choose not me"

JAN 16, 2019, 10:06 AM "Hey I gave (name withheld) his facebook back but he doesnt want to go in"

Me: Why did you take it away from(name withheld) to begin with?

"I took it away coz he was hurting too many women 20 women fall inlove He did not like Coz they do drugs"

"Emotional vampire (name withheld) told me you were Did You use too (name withheld) in high school"

"He did not want to come to the door then i started to tell him go find out what she wants I was telling him what too say"

Me: And you slammed the door on him?

"No i didnt maybe brother did I was laying down on couch"

Me: You were laying on the couch screaming "(expletive) liar"? Or are you going to say his brother has that voice of a female, too?

Me: They have different voices

I spoke to his brother. He seems respectful of others. (name withheld)doesnt want anything too do with you he said but he can say too u .he said u dont like to see relationship happy"

"He doesnt know u"

"And he said u are lesbian"

"He wants to be left alone by u he said"

Me: He had a funny way of showing it. You think I can't read people too?

"So what are you reading him what is he want What does he want ? Him and his brother laughing and make fun of u What do u want from (name withheld)?"

Me: That's between me and him, if he wants you to know, he'll tell you.

"He said u miss the phsykit friend thats all he said"

Me: WHAT?

"Phsyco friend"

Me: What psycho friend?

"He said u miss him coz he phsyco"

"Him"

Me: Psychic!

"He use to talk to u by reading u"

Me: I have my own psychic ability, thank you very much. I don't need his.

"He said there nothing between you and him We both decided to leave our friends to be with each other And build life together"

Me: You read the messages, that's how you know about (name withheld). Because then you'd know I told (name withheld) that I gave up on it, in person. Just admit it. Nice try.

"I like u"

Here is where she actually pretended to be the man who inspired Victor- "Sorry i push wrong friend She very protected to me about women Yeah i told her we never went out or slept together I told her that what i did just watch your kids (name withheld) and my wife with me Yes u did you went out with your friends and i watch them Why u use me for baby sitting your kids I hear u sleep around Slutt whore Hi bitch Well me and my girlfriend are very into each other. I feel so much love for her Sucks (name withheld; not involved in this) blocked you again Oh he's a keeper hmmm An guess Definitely got to be wild Good guys want to feel safe and secure around 1 girl"

I'd finally like to add that this woman took away my friend's social media accounts, then lied and claimed he chose to give it up. She can take it away, yet keeps on using hers, not to mention uses his as if it was her own! I am exposing her... this real-life Nerezza!

To that woman: SORRY, NOT SORRY.

Epilogue 2 is coming soon.


	28. Epilogue 2- Aftermath

Epilogue 2: Aftermath

PART 1-RETALIATION: CAIUS

Caius was perplexed.

Why did Aro retreat all of a sudden?

What did that girl Luna show to him?

It was clear that Victor was the strongest of his kind… one who can control minds, despite being tricked by a demon!

It was too bad that demon had been eliminated… Caius would have loved to order her torture and execution, then see her ripped to pieces right there in front of all of them!

Two things were clear- Aro has a secret… and at least the necromancer knows what it is, but most likely the entire Cullen coven was in on it as well.

"This isn't over," Caius thought. "It has not been over for thirteen years!"

He was determined… Victor would join the Volturi, even if his young mate and her mysterious "toy" were part of a package deal… Aro's concealments would be exposed… and Caius would become the sole king of the vampire world, since Marcus has not been an obstacle since losing his mate.

"No, this is not over.", Caius laughed.

PART 2-RESOLUTION: ARO

Aro had been hiding his emotions since that meeting in Alaska.

He had to give up on a great acquisition in Victor, all because of his own past sin.

No one could know he was the one who killed Didyme… not even his own bodyguard.

"Back down on your pursuit of my mate, as well as the gifted Cullens, and I'll keep your secret.", Luna had said to him in her thoughts. "Before you decide to just silence me, as you did to Lukas, I have arrangements to expose you upon my death!"

Aro could not see those arrangements… Bella must have shielded them.

Bella, as well as her mate Edward, and Alice… three prizes that the Volturi had also been unsuccessful in gaining…

If only Aro could speak to his sister, say how sorry he was. Luna has that ability, but no one could know about his wish.

He would have to go at it alone… without Renata, his dedicated servant and guard.

Aro read Luna's memories that day… death couldn't destroy or diminish Didyme's aura. She was still happy and kind… even enchanting the enigmatic familiar by Luna's side!

It would be complicated, but Aro knew he needed to reach out to the necromancer and make contact with his beloved sister Didyme…

"Sister," he thought. "How can you appear to complete strangers, but not to me, your own brother?"

"Qualcosa non va, Maestra?"

Aro turned around. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even sense Renata had entered the vast chamber. This was so unlike him…

"No, nothing is wrong, my faithful servant.", he replied. "Nothing at all."

PART 3- REVELATION: JANE

The villagers hated them.

They thought Jane and Alec were demon children. They all thought it… except for that one couple.

A newlywed couple… they had just settled in the small primitive village. They were young, not even a decade older than the twins, and had run away together. They saw the twins' power and did not judge them. In fact, they encouraged it, and showed Jane and Alec great respect… the kind of respect that children in that time didn't normally receive.

When Jane and Alec were condemned as witches and sentenced to death by fire, the kind couple wanted to take the twins away in order to save them, but everything happened so hasty, all they could do was stand by helplessly.

He was their only salvation… Aro, an immortal… a vampire.

Jane wished he had spared the couple when he slaughtered everyone in the village, silencing them forever.

The villagers hated them… and Jane hated them back. She has hate towards them to this day, though her memory of the people is now very dim.

"Sister," Alec said. "I understand why you helped them now."

"Do you remember them?", Jane asked, hopeful.

"Faintly… seeing that hypnotist and his mate brought back that feeling. It was so long ago."

"I can't recall their names or even their appearances," Jane spoke softly. "But I can never forget their kindness… when everyone said we were damned."

Alec blinked needlessly. "Could that bonded pair be…"

"I don't know, Alec."

Demetri had told Jane about an immortal he was instructed to hunt down. Just from that, she felt an aura from centuries ago. Jane was secretly glad when Demetri always returned to Volterra empty handed, except for the one time he came back with a brick, claiming that was what Caius asked for. She was glad because she wanted to see this vampire for herself...

If this powerful manipulator and his necromancer mate are really the ones… the reincarnations of that sympathetic couple who cared for the twins as if they were their own children, then Jane wanted them there to see the change… see it and be proud.

Resistance is only the beginning…

Us against the world.

A/N: Again, there is no "Unofficial Soundtrack" for this bonus chapter. Chapter title comes from the song by Adam Lambert, from the album "For Your Entertainment" (2009).

This was originally intended to be the sole epilogue, but things change all of the time. I had planned to release the three parts as shown, with a fourth part called "REFLECTION: LUNA". This fourth part was to be nothing like how "Butterfly Cry" turned out. I won't say what the original plot was because I may use it in the future.

As promised, I have given a hint of why Jane wanted to spare Victor. I am also going to begin work on the sequel. It will take time, so please be patient! This story may have been released in three months, but it took over a year to develop the original characters!

Again, thank you SO much for the love! Please recommend this fanfic to anyone who you think will like it!

I'm not giving up!


	29. Epilogue 3: Pleasure Victim

Epilogue 3- Pleasure Victim

(Luna's perspective)

This is only the beginning.

The dark clouds have lifted, and all I see now are butterflies… messengers from Heaven.

Everything has changed so fast… ordinary playthings became gateways to the other side. I must have grown up, even in my frozen body… because I no longer need those dolls, symbols of childhood.

I am not a child anymore… if I ever really was.

Beauty and darkness… in this world walking hand in hand.

Darkness and beauty… vampire, werewolf, human, we are free to have both if we wish.

Our kind have the super speed, yet I feel like we are standing still, watching the mortals through time-lapse photography… growing older. We stand here, watching the world change around us while we stay the same.

For our kind, Heaven in the sense of post-death is far away, even unreachable. For our kind, Heaven can be here on Earth. We all choose our path… we can become bloodthirsty monsters, or try to live as the humans do… walk among them, feed from the same source, only all in a different way.

I feel that Victor has chosen both paths, if that is possible. As for me, I don't choose to be a monster. I want to go back to fashion design… I want to celebrate the holidays like the humans do… maybe I'm just trying to hang on to any shred of my long lost humanity.

Maybe I'm trying in vain.

All I know is I am happy… happy to have Victor and Icy by my side… happy that Carlisle found what he was looking for, peace with his father from the past, and the closeness his family for the future… and I'm happy that balance has been restored…

One sad fact about the human world though…. balance must be maintained by everyone, and it never lasts if neglected…

Us Against The World… forever.

A/N: This was added on April 10, 2020, serving as a prelude to "Luna Raven ZERO". As of this writing, the first 11 chapters are posted and available to read. This new work has an "M" rating for violence and language; you have been warned!

There is no "Unofficial Soundtrack" for this last minute bonus chapter, however, I have chosen the song "Love" by Lana Del Rey (from the album "Lust For Life"; 2017) as Luna and Victor's theme song as a couple.

Chapter title comes from the song by Berlin, from the album "Pleasure Victim" (1982).


End file.
